


Hello, It's You (It's Gonna Be You)

by Rebelguitargirl2015



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Drama, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, G!p Lexa, Love Story, Marriage, Mountains, Road Trips, Romance, Set in Nevada, Slow Burnish, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, The flashbacks are full of sin, These two dorks have no idea what they are doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelguitargirl2015/pseuds/Rebelguitargirl2015
Summary: There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed.-- Napoleon BonaparteClarke and Lexa have known each other for a couple months, but have never really talked to each other. They had mutual friends who they’d go out with from time to time. One night they get completely wasted. They wake up with the room completely trashed, feather necklaces on, money thrown all over the bed, and most importantly, rings on their fingers. What the hell happened last night?ORLexa and Clarke get completely drunk one night and accidentally marry each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely going to be a much lighter fic than you think. It will be multi chapter and not as angsty as you think, but there will be some. I plan on updating this fic frequently, along with my others. This purely a story about falling in love and I hope you enjoy!  
>    
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr- rebelguitargirl- if you have any questions about this story or my other ones.  
>    
> Thank you to my beta mmeister911!!

The first thing Clarke Griffin felt when she woke up was naked flesh. Clarke wondered briefly for a second if she was touching herself. She couldn't have been because whoever she was touching, was groaning beneath her.

 

“I am never drinking that much again.” Clarke frowned. She knew that voice, but what was it doing in bed with her?

 

Clarke opened her eyes and immediately squinted. The sunlight that was shining through the curtains made Clarke see the horrendous mess that they had made.

 

_How did they even end up like this?_

 

Clarke knew that they all agreed to stay at a hotel while they went out and partied. Clarke wondered where her friends were and why the hell she was in bed with Lexa.

 

Clarke chanced a peek down and wanted to throw up. She was completely naked, not a single item of clothing on. She looked over and could only see Lexa's bare shoulders. It didn't take a scientist to know that Lexa was more than likely naked as well.

 

_Did they?_

 

“Wake up!” Clarke yelled. She was aware Lexa had to be somewhat conscious to be talking to her right now.

 

“So loud with the noises! Make it stop!” Clarke looked down at the sad excuse of a girl. She was holding her head in her hands, and shaking her head, but her eyes weren't open yet.

 

“Lexa, open your eyes!” Clarke swatted the girl.

 

“You don't have to hit!” Lexa retorted with a frown. Lexa moved her leg, rubbing it against Clarke's bare one. Clarke sucked in a breath as Lexa popped her eyes open.

 

Clarke looked at her sheepishly while Lexa looked around in horror. Her eyes wider than saucers.

 

“What the hell?” Lexa muttered as she looked around the room.

 

Clarke looked down and noticed she was wearing the feather necklace the DJ at the club handed her last night. Clarke was also aware that there was money thrown all over the bed and pillows scattered around.

 

Clarke looked down at the floor and saw their clothes in a pile.  

 

_Did they?_

 

“Lexa, why are you naked?” Clarke asked slowly as if she were talking to a small child. She couldn't remember anything she did last night. Her head was pounding as she waited for Lexa to answer.

 

“Why are you naked?” Lexa asked just as slow. Clarke wanted to swat her again. She knew Lexa was hungover too.

 

“Can you please cooperate with me?” Clarke asked. They weren't the best of friends, but she would say they were acquaintances. They would often party with the same group of friends. They didn't talk to each other often, but were mindful of one another.

 

“Yes, okay-” Lexa cut herself off with a burp. “Okay, I'm ready.” Lexa said. Clarke saw she was getting ready to get up, when her face paled.

 

_Finally_

 

“I'm naked!” Lexa shrieked. Clarke wanted to laugh at the horrid look on her face, but there was nothing funny about this situation.

 

“Yes. So could you please tell me why I'm naked too? Why are we even in bed together? This wasn't the sleeping arrangement?” Clarke asked. She didn't dare move. The sheets were covering both of them.

 

“Clarke, if I knew, don't you think I would tell you? I have no idea how we ended up in the same room. I don't know why we are naked. Did we..?” Lexa trailed off. Clarke immediately knew where that question was going because she was having the same inner turmoil.

 

“I think we did.” Clarke whispered haunted. She wasn't trying to be mean. It was clear by the looks on both their faces that this took them by surprise. Clarke didn't think in a million years, she would ever sleep with Lexa. She had nothing against her, but she didn't think she'd ever end up in bed with her. She had never really thought about her in that light.

 

“But why would we.. how did we..” Lexa was having trouble formulating sentences. Clarke felt awkward because even though she was covered with the sheets, Lexa knew she was naked underneath.

 

“Lexa, I don't remember anything.” Clarke said frantically.

 

“Okay, okay. Let's not freak out.” Lexa's words meant nothing to Clarke because she was already so far past freaking out. She was panicking.

 

“Are these all my ones?” Lexa asked as she picked up some of the dollar bills on the bed.

 

“I think they are. I didn't have nearly as many ones as you.” That was the only thing Clarke could seem to remember.

 

“My bet is, I thought you were a stripper and I threw ones at you.” Lexa said with a ghost of a smile. If Clarke wasn't so hungover, she would had known that Lexa was mocking her.

 

“What was I doing for you to throw money at me?” Clarke asked in a high pitched voice.

 

Lexa shook her head as she furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“I don't know.” She whispered as she played with the sheets on the bed.

 

“Should we get up?” Clarke asked.

 

“We should. I don't know how I won't see you naked so I'll close my eyes.” Lexa said and she did just that.

 

Clarke felt foolish as she rushed to put her clothes on from last night. They reeked of alcohol, but she had no other choice. This was Lexa's designated room, not hers.

 

Clarke was getting ready to zip her pants up when something shiny caught her eye. It reflected in the sun and blinded her.

 

Clarke's mouth dropped open as she looked back at the girl on the bed. She still had her hands covering her eyes with her hair sticking up in every direction.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke yelled in absolute horror. Clarke had yelled so loud that Lexa jumped, removing her hands from her face.

 

Clarke had her bra on and her pants. Lexa blushed as she looked over a half naked Clarke.

 

“What is this?” Clarke kneeled on the bed shoving her hand in Lexa's face. Lexa gaped at her as she inspected the jewelry.

 

“A ring?” Lexa asked confused.

 

“What is it doing on my ring finger? This wasn't here last night.” Clarke said impatiently.

 

Lexa was still gaping at her before she looked down to her own hand. They were both wearing identical rings. It was nothing fancy, just a silver ring with a small diamond on it, but it sparkled in the morning light.

 

“There's no way,” Lexa deadpanned as she locked eyes with Clarke. “There's no way I married you!” Lexa yelled as she got out of bed.

 

Clarke screeched as she saw Lexa's private parts. Her penis was flaccid and flopped with her movements. Clarke frowned for a minute as Lexa quickly got dress. She had sex with that big thing last night? Surely, she would have remembered that.

 

Clarke had never seen Lexa naked before, but she wasn't all that disappointed. She knew Lexa worked out like a beast. She had abs of steel and her arms flexed when she put her clothes on. Lexa was so out of it, she didn’t even care she hopped out of bed naked.   

 

Clarke got up too and put her shirt back on as Lexa rounded the bed.

 

“We can't be married!” Lexa grumbled. “There's no way I got drunk enough to marry you!” She said, reaching for Clarke's hand.

 

“Hey, I'll have you know, I'm a delight!” Clarke scoffed, but allowed Lexa to take her hand in hers. Lexa inspected the ring like it was a piece of food. She turned Clarke's hand every which way, squinting at it.

 

“God, I didn't even put an expensive ring on your finger.” Lexa chastised herself under her breath. Clarke rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her in response.

 

“This must've been at the place we got married.” Lexa informed the blonde as she let go of her hand.

 

“What are we going to do?” Clarke asked.

 

“Can we get some food before we figure this out? I feel like I'm going to pass out.” Lexa said. Clarke's stomach rumbled softly in agreement. Clarke smirked and nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was pretty sure her friends were still passed out. She took a mental note to curse Raven out for letting her wander off with Lexa by herself.

 

“Should we take the rings off?” Lexa asked quietly, stuffing her face with food. Lexa did remember drinking more than eating which was her first mistake.

 

“Should we? Would that make a difference? Are we really married?” Clarke fired off her questions. She was still in shock, but she knew she needed to eat to process this fully.

 

“I think we are, princess.” Lexa whispered.

 

Clarke took a sip of her juice, but glared at Lexa.

 

“Don't call me that.” Clarke muttered.

 

“I'm surprised you didn't end up here with Finn.” Lexa continued with her own little smirk.

 

“Finn wouldn't get anything.” Clarke snapped.

 

“But I would?” Lexa challenged.

  
Clarke grimaced. She really could've had sex with Lexa last night.

 

“We don't even know if we actually had sex.” Clarke said.

 

“Have you seen your neck?” Lexa asked. At that, Clarke quickly got up and went into the bathroom.

 

She looked in the mirror and saw her neck was a mixture of red and purple bruises. Some were small while others were big. Clarke looked as if she got attacked by a vacuum.

 

“Who does this?” Clarke asked rushing out of the bathroom. “You marked me like a freaking teenager! How are we going to explain this to our friends?” Clarke said angrily.

 

“Apparently drunk me had fun last night. This is why I don't like to get drunk. I do dumb things.” Lexa said seriously. Clarke huffed out a breath as she sat back down.

 

“We can fix this.” Clarke said determined.

 

“Yeah, we-” Lexa started her sentence, but stopped when she put her hands in her pockets. She felt a piece of paper and pulled it out tentatively.

 

“What's that?” Clarke asked curiously as she took a bite of her pancakes.

 

“Our marriage license!” Lexa squealed as she tossed the offending paper to Clarke.

 

“Our what?!” Clarke almost spit out her food, but she kept it together as she reached for the marriage certificate.

 

Lexa rubbed her temples and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa uttered. “You do realize with this marriage license, our marriage is legitimate. We are actually married. This is real.”

 

Clarke sighed. She didn't think this would be the way she got married. Her mother wasn't even here. She didn't even want to know what her mother would think of her right now. Completely hungover, stuffing her face with food looking at her…. her _wife_.

 

_Oh, hell no!_

 

“We can get out of this.” Clarke voice was laced with hope. It had to be. They had to be able to undo their drunken mistake.

 

“Like a divorce?” Lexa squinted at Clarke.

 

“Yeah. Can we make it happen?” Clarke asked with bright eyes.

 

“This is just sad,” Lexa frowned. “My first real marriage and it's going to be over in a day.”

 

Clarke's mouth dropped open, glaring at Lexa.

 

“I'm glad you find this whole thing humorous.” Clarke said in a monotone.

 

“I don't,” Lexa groaned. “But you have to admit that this is pretty funny. We are married, Clarke. _Married_.”

 

Clarke took a second to think about the whole situation. Clarke barely talked to Lexa when they went out with each other. Clarke would normally hang out with Octavia and Raven while Lexa hung out with Anya and Lincoln. They all decided to get away for the weekend and stay at a hotel. Jasper, Monty and Finn joined them, much to Clarke's disappointment. She was okay with Jasper and Monty, but she didn't like Finn. At all.

 

He would always try to hit on Raven when Anya wasn't around just to turn around and hit on her. Clarke would never give Finn the time of day. Raven also told her that he was just messing around, but Clarke knew he was being serious with his advances. Clarke only tolerated him because he was good friends with Monty and Jasper, otherwise she would have nothing to do with him.  

 

Clarke offered a weak chuckle because this wasn't how she thought she would get married either. She thought it would be a magical day, probably somewhere on the beach with the love of her life. Instead, she had a nasty headache, a ring on her finger and a marriage license with a woman she really didn’t know.

 

“This is pretty funny, I admit and ridiculous.” Clarke added.

 

“I don't even have enough money to get divorced, Clarke. So I don’t know how divorce is an option.” Lexa said seriously.

 

“And I'm not telling my mother I got so drunk I married a stranger.” Clarke said back. She picked up her glass and took a sip as Lexa finished her breakfast.

 

Lexa sat back in her chair and watched Clarke.

 

“I'm not a stranger!” Lexa said offended.

 

“I barely know anything about you. We may have mutual friends, but that's the only thing we have in common.” Clarke said honestly. Lexa huffed out a breath.

 

“Okay, I'm a slight stranger, but don't act like you don't know me.” Lexa muttered.

 

“Divorce might be off the table. I know we both can't afford it.” Clarke said quietly.

 

They were both students in college. Granted this was their last year, but still college students, nevertheless. Clarke didn't have the money to divorce Lexa. Clarke knew Lexa didn't have the money either. Clarke was sure she was going to be plunged into debt as well as Lexa, with just college alone. There was no way divorce was on the table for either of them. They both had side jobs to help them through college and they both lived off campus. Clarke lived with Octavia and Raven while Lexa lived with Anya.

 

“So, we are just going to stay married?” Lexa asked quietly. She was confused. The whole situation was confusing. Why and how did she end up with Clarke alone? How did she end up married to her?

 

“What do you want to do? What do you want us to do? I'm a senior in college. I refuse to go through a money-thirsty divorce.” Clarke reasoned. Lexa sighed again because Clarke was right. Lexa was barely making ends meet right now. A divorce would completely wipe her out, not to mention, completely embarrassing.

 

“I can't live like this,” Lexa said. “How did we even end up alone with each other? We never do.” She asked confused.

 

“I don't even know where are friends are.” Clarke answered.

 

“Are we going to tell them?” Lexa asked curiously as she rested her hands on the table. She looked better than she did when she woke up. It had to be the food.

 

“I don't think we should just yet.”

 

“The diamond is small, but it's still there. I'm still mad at drunk me that I couldn't put a better ring on your finger.” Lexa complained.

 

“You shouldn't have put a ring on my finger at all!” Clarke countered.

 

“How do you know you didn't put a ring on my finger first?” Lexa jutted her chin in a challenge.

 

Clarke sat back stunned. She hadn't thought about that. What if this was her doing? What if she was the one who suggested they get married? Clarke knew she was a wild card and always unpredictable when under the influences of alcohol. It was driving Clarke crazy that she couldn't remember.

 

“Should we hide the rings when we go talk to our friends? Maybe they know something!” Clarke ignored Lexa's question because she couldn't even fathom the thought of putting a ring on Lexa's finger.

 

“That could be a good idea. At least until we get the full story.” Lexa shrugged.

 

“Out of the both of us, I thought it would be you who would be freaking out.” Clarke said as a matter of fact.

 

“I am freaking out, Clarke,” Lexa said. “But I also have a massive headache the size of Jupiter. I just found our marriage license in my pocket. I wish I was dreaming, but I’m not. We really did this. We got blackout drunk and now we need to pick up the pieces. It doesn't help that we live on the outskirts of Sin City.”

 

This time, Clarke sat back in her seat because Lexa was right. They did this with each other, drunk or not. Clarke wanted to know if this was some sick and twisted fate. This was the biggest accident she had ever gotten herself into. She knew there was no way to get out of this, at least not yet. She needed to buckle down and deal with the consequences of her actions because it got her a marriage license and a wife.

 

“You're right,” Clarke breathed, like she couldn't believe herself. “We aren't going to get anywhere if we don't cooperate. I'm sorry, I'm just shocked by all of this. We should go see our friends.”

 

Clarke stood up from her chair at the small table by the hotel bed. Clarke could still see the dollar bills thrown everywhere. The room was a mess, things were thrown everywhere. Clarke wanted to know if that was done in the cloud of lust. Did they really have sex last night and how good was it? It had to be good with the enormous hickeys littering her neck. It had to be good with the room looking the way it did.

 

Lexa stood up with Clarke, determined to get some answers. They both had class again on Monday and wanted this sorted out before then. She didn't know what to make of the whole situation. She was thinking of every way to get out of it, every option ended in divorce. Something she couldn't afford to do.

 

“Let's go get some answers.”

 

They were getting ready to walk out the door when Clarke passed by the mirror in the hallway.

 

“I need to cover up the hickeys first!” Clarke exclaimed as she ran back to the bathroom. “Where's your makeup bag?”

 

“In here.” Lexa said simply as she pointed to the bag on the floor.

 

“I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't mark me like a horny teenager.”

 

“Where are my hickeys?” Lexa asked with a frown.

 

Clarke stilled. She had no idea if she marked Lexa or not. She had a habit of not going for the neck and-

 

“Lift up your shirt.” Clarke muttered as she started to cover up the bruises on her neck.

 

Lexa looked at her confused.

 

“I know I have amazing abs-”

 

“Lexa, lift up your shirt.” Clarke said more sternly. She was embarrassed, but she knew it was there. If they really did have sex last night, she had no doubt.

 

Lexa silently lifted her shirt up until it was bunched up around her breasts. Clarke gasped as she saw the bruises littering her chest and breasts. She didn't know how she missed those earlier.

 

“I did mark you.” Clarke whispered.

 

“I see!” Lexa said happily looking down at the bruises. “Now, we are even.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. Clarke had a habit of only putting hickeys where the person could find them, not other people. They weren't even.

 

“Mine are visibly, yours aren't!” Clarke reasoned.

 

“Oh, whatever,” Lexa scoffed. “Hurry up so we can go get some answers.” She said impatiently.

 

Clarke was impatient too. The suspense was killing her. She just hoped that one of their friends had at least some idea of what happened last night.

 

“Okay,” Clarke sighed looking at Lexa. Despite all the bickering they were doing, Clarke could see the seriousness in her eyes. This was a serious matter and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on the first chapter! The flashbacks start next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my beta, mmeister911!

Clarke was walking next to Lexa in an awkward silence. They were heading to their friends rooms that were down the hall.

 

 

"We can go see Monty and Jasper first." Lexa offered. Clarke understood why she’d want to go to them first. Anya was with Raven and Octavia was with Lincoln. They were all really close, but Clarke knew they would get chewed out for this by those four. Monty and Jasper were a safer bet. Clarke almost forgot who was with Monty and Jasper. There was no way.

 

 

"Nope." Clarke said, stopping in her tracks causing Lexa to do the same. Lexa leaned against the wall, knowing the reason why.

 

 

"Who cares about Finn. You can look at this as a way out. He won't bother you again." Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

 

"How are you so sure?" Clarke asked skeptically.

 

 

"You're my wife, now. I'll just kick his ass." Lexa said with a playful glint in her eye. It made Clarke want to hit her again.

 

 

"That sounded really weird." Clarke said.

 

 

Lexa frowned, "Yeah, it did." She hummed before she started walking again.

 

 

"Who are we going to see first?" Clarke asked.

 

 

"Anya." Lexa quipped as she walked towards her room. Clarke knew wherever Anya was, Raven would be.

 

 

_No_

 

"Lexa, please!" Clarke begged grabbing a hold of the brunette’s wrist. Lexa looked back at her, obviously offended by the touch. Clarke let go of her hand immediately.

 

 

"Why are you opposed now?" Lexa asked.

 

 

"Because of Raven!" Clarke said. She didn't know what her best friend would say. They had been friends since high school, got accepted to the same college, where they met Octavia and everyone else. They were all friends. Except for, Clarke and Lexa. They were acquaintances at the very least.

 

 

"I need to know what happened and I trust Anya." Lexa said firmly. She said it with such conviction, Clarke almost believed her. _Almost_. She sucked it up because Raven was going to find out eventually.

 

 

"It’s not like we are going to tell them we got married. We need to at least try to piece together what happened." Lexa shrugged.

 

 

Clarke sighed. She supposed Lexa was right. Lexa took that sigh as defeat and smirked.

 

 

They continued their way down the hall until they got to Raven’s room. Clarke's eyes widened as Lexa banged on the door three times.

 

 

"Open up!" Lexa yelled.

 

 

"Lexa, people could still be sleeping!" Clarke scolded her.

 

 

Lexa was getting ready to respond, when the door came flying open.

 

 

"Clarke!" Raven said happily. Clarke nodded in relief. That was a good sign that Raven was happy to see her.

 

 

"Hey, Rae!" Clarke said. The shorter brunette moved out of the way so they could come in.

 

 

"Anya! Lexa and Clarke are here!" Raven called out to her girlfriend as she closed the door. Anya came rushing around the corner.

 

 

"Well, if it isn't my best friend who bailed on me last night!" Anya cried as she hugged Lexa. Lexa hugged her back before making eye contact with Clarke. Clarke had no idea what Lexa was trying to say. She didn't understand her body language like she did Raven or Octavia.

 

 

"What happened last night?" Anya confusedly asked. Lexa's cheeks pinked because she couldn't remember a damn thing.

 

 

"I don't know." Lexa said smoothly. They all walked further into the hotel room and sat down on the couch.

 

 

“It was about time you got drunk. You tend to always leave before that can happen.” Anya chided.

 

 

"Did we all stay together?" Clarke asked causally, after a minute. They all knew they didn't. Raven coughed out a breath.

 

 

"No," Raven answered. "You guys mysteriously disappeared after we went for more drinks."

 

 

"It was about time in all honesty. The eye fucking you two were doing was insane!" Anya commented.

 

 

"We weren't eye fucking! I didn’t even look at her!" Lexa said with annoyance. What Anya was saying wasn’t helping their situation at all.

 

 

"Hey, I'm a delight!" Clarke basically yelled at Lexa.

 

 

Anya and Raven sat back with smirks on their faces.

 

 

"You two totally slept together." Raven said slyly.

 

 

"What if we did?" Lexa asked quietly. Clarke stayed quiet when Raven's eyes widened.

 

 

"Seriously?" Anya said before her girlfriend could.

 

 

"We are almost positive. We can't remember anything that happened last night." Clarke answered. There was one thing that Clarke and Lexa could agree upon through eye contact, and that was that they weren't telling their friends about the ceremony that had taken place.

 

 

"Well, I can't tell whether you did or not, but I do remember you two leaving. You guys left for a really long time. We were going to come look for you, but we didn’t because we thought you guys were... you know..." Raven shrugged.

 

 

Clarke chewed her bottom lip in her mouth. With little support from her mother, Clarke was in school to become an accountant. Her mother had wanted her to follow in her footsteps to become a surgeon, but Clarke didn't want that.

 

 

Clarke didn't even know Lexa well enough to know what degree she was even getting. She knew they all attended the same college, but Clarke really didn’t know anything about her.

 

 

"Well, there's always a chance we’re wrong." Anya trailed off encouragingly.

 

 

"We woke up in bed together, naked." Lexa rubbed her temples, hanging her head in shame. Raven glanced at Anya before continuing. 

 

 

"Was it that bad?" Raven asked with dread.

 

 

"I don't know! I can't remember." Clarke answered for them.

 

 

"Well, we are all friends now."

 

 

"We are not friends." Lexa said seriously before getting up. Clarke wasn't offended by it. How could she be? Clarke was wanting to get up and walk away too, but she could feel her ring poking her thigh in her pocket.

 

 

"Wow," Raven sighed. "Maybe you two need to sleep together again. Maybe it will get rid of all this sexual tension still lingering around." Raven waved her hands in the air.

 

 

Lexa groaned loudly, Clarke sighed deeply and Anya just giggled.

* * *

  
The whole gang was up and about by four. They all agreed to meet downstairs in the lobby after getting ready. Clarke had tried to stay clear of Lexa for a few hours, but was to no avail. She was supposed to be rooming with Octavia, but she ended up staying in Lexa's room after awkwardly walking in on her and Lincoln. She really didn't need that mental image in her head.

 

 

Clarke had managed to swipe her bags off the floor before she left and was able to shower in Lexa's room.

 

 

"Clarke! Open the door! I need to use the bathroom!" Lexa yelled over the spray of the water. Clarke rolled her eyes and smirked. She wasn't going anywhere. Lexa waited another minute, dancing around in the same spot.

 

 

"Clarke! You've been in there for hours! Open up!" Lexa rattled the door handle. Clarke rolled her eyes again, realizing that Lexa wasn't going to stop. Lexa was lucky she had finished her shower.

 

 

Clarke wrapped herself up in a towel, opening the door for Lexa who immediately pushed her way through the door and dropped her pants.

 

 

"Lexa!" Clarke scolded. Lexa didn't listen to her. She flipped the toilet seat up before she grabbed a hold of her dick. Clarke scolded herself for looking down, but wasn't all that disappointed. Lexa was definitely packing.

 

 

"You should've opened the door. Who does that? I was five seconds away from peeing on myself." Lexa said, hanging her head back in sweet bliss. Clarke listened to the long stream of pee, before she scoffed, turning on her heels.

 

 

"Well, good. You can stay in there while I get dressed." Clarke said over her shoulder. She shut the door on her... wife, before she went over to her suitcase. It wasn't long before Clarke heard the spray of the shower.

 

 

They all agreed that they would go out and explore, even though they've done it many times already. They loved being in the city together. It was beautiful.

 

 

Clarke wasn't sure how this day out with... her wife, would go, but Clarke just hoped it was good.

* * *

  
The first person Clarke saw when they went downstairs was Finn. It was as if he had been standing there, just waiting for her. Clarke steadily avoided his gaze and walked over to Octavia.

 

 

"Sorry about before. You should give me a warning next time." Clarke didn't even want to think about what she walked in on. She was quick to dismiss it.

 

 

"Perfectly fine. Can I have my room back tonight?" Clarke asked. They would be spending one more night in the hotel, before they headed back home tomorrow.

 

 

"Sure. Lincoln will just room with the boys." Octavia said with a smile.

 

 

"Okay, thank you."

 

 

"I say we go go-kart racing." Jasper offered from his spot on the couch in the lobby. The group looked over at him. It didn't sound like a bad idea, although it was a decent drive.

 

 

"That works. We can all split up in two cars." Monty said.

 

 

They had Lexa’s truck and Monty’s car. Clarke wasn't sure what the seating arrangement would be, but had a feeling she was going to end up riding with Lexa.

 

 

"I call Lexa!" Anya said walking over to her best friend. They all walked out the hotel to the parking garage across the street.

 

 

"Clarke, you could ride with us." Finn suggested.

 

 

Lexa, who was walking oddly close to Clarke, turned to look at Finn. Clarke didn't get a chance to answer.

 

 

"That's okay, lover boy. She's riding with me." Lexa said in a firm tone, making Raven giggle behind Clarke.

 

 

"That she is." Raven and Anya busted out in laughter, the only other ones knowing of the events that took place.

 

 

"Shut up!" Clarke glared, but was actually grateful for it. She wanted nothing to do at all with Finn. He wouldn’t take a hint.

 

 

Finn hung his head in remorse as Lexa unlocked her truck.

 

 

"Clarke, you can ride up front." Lexa said.

 

 

"Really, Lexa? You are making this so hard to hold back the comments." Raven snickered.

 

 

"Shut up." Lexa growled as she started her truck.

* * *

  
Clarke was one of the last people to get out the truck. Lexa was sluggishly getting out too.

 

 

"We should make a bet." Lexa said quietly while their friends were paying to get in.

 

 

"Oh, yeah?" Clarke raised her eyebrows. "What's the bet?"

 

 

"I win, we don't tell our friends. You win, we tell them." Lexa said like she was closing a deal. Maybe she was.

 

 

"Lexa, that's stupid." Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

 

"But it would work. We don't know what the hell we’re doing. This could be the deal breaker." Lexa said sliding her sunglasses on.

 

 

"So, you never want to tell our friends about this?" Clarke asked.

 

 

"Would you? None of our friends got secretly married last night. Anya and Raven are dating and so are Octavia and Lincoln. Yet, I don't see any rings on their fingers. I would carry this secret to my grave. I don't want anyone to know, not yet and not before we can figure out a way out of this."

 

 

Clarke thought about it, of course she did. Clarke knew nothing about the girl standing in front of her. They didn't live together, they didn't do anything together. Yet, they got married last night and she knew it would strike everyone as odd. It didn’t even make sense to Clarke. She never thought about her future in terms of marriage. She was living her life to the fullest. She felt like this could really drag her down. So, of course she thought about it. How do you tell your friends you married someone you hardly knew? Clarke knew that Raven was basically okay that they slept together. If only she knew that so much more happened than that.

 

 

"I want to add to this bet." Clarke said.

 

 

"What?" Lexa asked impatiently. Both of them were aware that their friends were looking at them strangely.

 

 

  
"Hotels have cameras everywhere. I'm pretty sure we could find some footage of what happened last night. We go there and ask questions." Clarke trailed off.

 

 

"So, would this happen with you winning or me?"

 

 

"Doesn't matter. I'll do it by myself if I have too. I need to find out what happened last night because apparently our friends can’t help us. Aren't you the least bit curious?" Clarke asked folding her arms.

 

 

"Yeah," Lexa quietly said, scuffing her feet against the ground. "I am. So, I guess that comes with the bet."

 

 

"Well," Clarke shined her pearly whites. "Nice doing business with you. May the best woman win."

 

 

Lexa wasn't going to shake Clarke's hand. Their friends were still looking, so they both turned around and walked over to them.

* * *

  
They all got settled in their designated kart. Lexa had one thing in mind and one thing only: to beat Clarke. She wouldn't let anyone know of the events that transpired last night. And, she could admit, she didn't want to see the blonde win. Lexa's nerves were high, because either way, they were going to find out what happened. They would need to mysteriously disappear in order to go talk to the manager of the hotel and see what they could find out. Lexa was more than ready to find out.

 

 

Lexa listened to the flag man countdown. Their friends were all in a line, and coincidentally, Clarke was right beside her.

 

 

Lexa wasn't listening to the countdown. She was staring Clarke down. Clarke was staring back at her, and neither one of them broke eye contact until Lexa heard the words: _Go!_

 

 

Lexa immediately took off. They had three laps around the track before their time was up. Lexa was going to win. She had to.

 

 

Clarke wasn’t letting up though. Just when Lexa thought she was in the lead, Clarke came up right beside her. Lexa could see Clarke's smirk and growled, she pushed her gas pedal harder.

 

 

Lexa was flying around the track. She knew her friends were driving as fast as they could, but Lexa was flooring it. She zoned everything out, focusing on winning. She was on the last lap, in the lead. Lexa could taste the finish line, she just had to get there. Lexa listened to the motor of the engine and felt the vibration of the go-kart.

 

 

She felt free with it.

 

 

She wasn't the most romantic person and often lacked emotions (Anya would call her a robot). Lexa couldn't help, but agree sometimes. She wasn't good at relationships. She had a girlfriend, but it was off and on. They were off now and Lexa was sure they wouldn't be on again.

 

 

Lexa didn't like to sleep around (Anya would often make fun that she needed to leave the house in order to do that). Lexa did party with her friends from time to time, Clarke was always there when she showed. She would only have a drink or two before leaving.

 

 

When her friends wanted to get away for the weekend, she jumped at the chance. With all the tests and studying, Lexa was more than ready to take a break.

 

 

She thought about her marriage, realizing she wouldn’t be able to be free. She grimaced at how she managed to get herself in this situation. She barely knew anything about relationships. It was really only physical with Costia. They didn't do little things like go on dates or stare at the stars. They had quickies before class and booty calls at night. That's all Lexa had ever known.

 

 

She pretty much skipped all of it. The dating, the engagement and went straight for the big money, something she was sure her drunk self would do. Which was why she didn't like to get drunk.

 

 

She didn't think she could live her life knowing she was tied down. Lexa didn't want to be tied down because what if Costia wanted to hook up? Hell, not just Costia, any girl. Lexa wouldn't be able to because she was-

 

 

Lexa's thoughts were cut off when she felt someone inch up on her. She didn't have to look to see who it was. She knew it was Clarke. Lexa wanted to curse, but bit her tongue.

 

 

Lexa was just seconds from the finish line. They were neck in neck. Lexa felt the wind on her face and the disappointed noise Clarke made as she crossed the finish line first.

 

 

Lexa parked her cart where the guy told her to, taking off her helmet before unbuckling and getting up. Clarke was doing the same when she walked over to her. Though the bet wasn’t the most logical, there was a lot at stake and Lexa was happy she won. She made the decision for the both of them.

 

 

“I'm sorry.” Lexa said somberly. Her friends were still on the track because they were enjoying the ride. Clarke and Lexa were out to kill. They finished their laps quicker than the rest of them.

 

 

Clarke didn't say anything as she got out of her kart. What was there to say? She stood off to the side waiting for their friends.

 

 

“We can still go look at the footage.” Lexa offered awkwardly. Clarke finally looked over to her. Her gaze so lost and confused.

 

 

Lexa felt bad.

 

 

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“So, should I do all the talking?” Lexa asked as they walked down the hall.

 

 

“You don't think I can handle it?” Clarke challenged.

 

 

“I'm an up and coming police officer. I know how to talk my way through this.” Lexa shrugged.

 

 

Clarke smirked internally because she finally knew what Lexa wanted to do.

 

 

“You want to be a police officer?” Clarke asked quietly.

 

 

“Yes. It's all I want.” Lexa said as they got on the elevator. They stood closer than they should have, but neither one of them seemed to mind. They were hopefully getting ready to see the crazy events that had taken place the night before.

 

 

The elevator dinged as they got out. Lexa walked over to the front desk, asking for the manager. Clarke stayed back and let Lexa do the talking.

 

 

A bald, Caucasian man shortly walked over to them.

 

 

“Hello, my name is Kevin Freeman. I'm the manager, you asked to see me?” The man introduced himself to the two girls, shaking their hands.

 

 

“Hi, my name is Lexa Woods. After a very wild night, we ended up married,” Lexa trailed off. The manager’s smile dropped from his face. “We were just wondering if we could see if there was any footage that we could take a look at?” Lexa finished boldly.

 

 

The man let out a deep sigh, “I'm sorry. I can't convey that information to you nor can I let you see it. It's a huge violation of privacy.”

 

“But you have cameras all over this place!” Clarke protested.

 

 

“Not for silly incidents like this.” The man fired back.

 

 

“How much do you want?” Lexa asked in a monotone.

 

 

The man scoffed.

 

 

“I don't want your money. I'm sorry, ladies. You don't have any right to access cameras.” Kevin said.

 

 

Clarke glared at the man while Lexa tried to stay calm. It didn’t work.

 

 

“Fine, alright. Thanks for nothing.” Lexa sneered.

 

 

Clarke was mad, but she knew Lexa was taking it too far.

 

 

“Lexa!” Clarke scolded. The man looked at the two girls once more, before he abruptly turned on his heels and walked off.

 

 

“Yeah, you’re going to make a great police officer.” Clarke said sarcastically as they got back on the elevator. Lexa was glad it was only them because she could talk freely.

 

 

“Well, try having your hopes up high, only for them to be crushed. We are fucked, Clarke. _Fucked_. We go back home tomorrow, what the hell are we supposed to do?”

 

 

Clarke waited a few floors to answer, because she didn't know. She didn't know anything about the situation at hand. Clarke usually had her stuff together, and knew how to get out of most situations, but she knew she wasn't getting out of this.

 

 

They truly were fucked.

 

 

“I don't know. We could go to the chapel?” Clarke asked as they got out the elevator. Clarke headed towards Lexa's room automatically instead of hers. Lexa didn't answer, because they both wanted to go.  

 

 

Lexa wordlessly grabbed the marriage license, and gestured for them to leave again.

 

 

“Clarke, would you come on?” Lexa hissed, they had just passed the boys room and she didn’t want them to get caught. Clarke gawked at her, but picked up her pace.

 

 

“I'm sorry. I tend to walk slow when I'm nervous.” Clarke answered.

 

 

Lexa huffed, but didn't say anything as they hurried down the hall. They didn't want to get caught by their friends. Once they got in the truck, they sped off to the place they got married.

* * *

 

Lexa waited with her hands in her pocket as Clarke got out the truck. Lexa waited until Clarke rounded the car, before turning to her.

 

 

“Ready?” Lexa asked. She had more hope in this place as they were just here last night.

 

 

“Ready.” Clarke said with a firm nod. They both tried to prepare themselves for what they could possibly find out. They had no idea.

 

 

Lexa walked in first. Not too many people were here because it was the middle of the day. They didn't interrupt any wedding ceremonies, so that was good. Lexa wished someone had interrupted theirs though.

 

 

Clarke and Lexa continued to look around the place. They weren't really sure where to go when-

 

 

“If it isn't the newlyweds!” A middle-aged, Italian man gushed.

 

 

Lexa turned around looking at the man confused. She tilted her head to the side before she spoke.

 

 

“We got married here?” Lexa knew the answer, but she wanted to start from the bottom.

 

 

“Of course. You two were very happy to tie the knot. Couldn't keep your hands off each other. I bet the honeymoon was nice.” The man winked at them. He was short and bald and was wearing a suit and tie, with his hands clasped in front of him.

 

 

“Do you have any videos of our...wedding?” Clarke asked desperately. The man dropped his hands and sighed. Neither one of them liked that sound.

 

 

“You guys didn't want it to be filmed. The tall brunette one said something about living in the moment and not having a problem remembering it because you were so beautiful.” The man then directed his gaze to Clarke. Lexa's eyes widened as she flushed red.

 

 

_She said that?_

 

 

“There's no film at all?” Clarke asked again, her own blush taking over her cheeks.

 

 

“If the couple doesn't want to be filmed, we respect it. We asked you both multiple times, each time you both said no. You didn't want to be filmed because you both said you would never forget it.” Both girls blushed again, not believing the events.

 

 

“Okay, well thank you.” Lexa said more politely this time. The man nodded with a smile.

 

 

“Bye, newlyweds.” He gushed again before Clarke and Lexa walked out.

 

 

Lexa slammed the door as she got in her truck. Clarke rounded it, but didn't slam it like Lexa.

 

 

“Words can't explain how irritated I am.” Lexa said, while holding the bridge of her nose.

 

 

“That was our last hope-”

 

 

“Now we really don't know.” Lexa finished Clarke's sentence.

 

 

“What idiot says that?” Lexa asked in a squeak as she turned to Clarke. “I want to live in the moment and not get a video of me getting married while plastered?” She asked rhetorically, but Clarke still answered.

 

 

“Apparently drunk you.”

 

 

“He said we both didn't want it.” Lexa shot back, finally starting her truck.

 

 

Clarke sighed as she rested her head against the window. She wondered if they were ever going to find out what happened last night. Lexa didn't say anything the entire ride home. Her nostrils were flared and jaw clenched the whole way. Clarke sighed again deeply as listened to the hum of Lexa's truck. They were headed back to see their friends who had no idea of the events that took place while their rings burned in their pockets.

 

 

Who knew if they’d ever find out?


	3. Chapter 3

_Clarke sighed when she got out of Monty’s car. She was glad the train wreck of a ride was over. Finn had sat in the back seat with her, bugging her the whole time._

 

_Clarke couldn't have been happier as Monty pulled up to the hotel they would be staying at. Her friends had all decided to go to the city for a weekend which wasn't too far of a drive from school. They were more than ready to relieve some of the stress of school, by partying._

 

_Clarke quickly grabbed her stuff and waited for Raven and Octavia to get here. They were riding with Anya's best friend, Lexa. Clarke didn't talk to the girl all that much as she was very reserved and quiet. She would party with them though from time to time though, but she wouldn’t consider her a friend._

 

_Clarke saw out of her peripheral, that Finn was walking up to her. Luckily she noticed her friends pulling up, Clarke had never been more excited to see Lexa's truck in her life. She quickly ran after it as Lexa parked._

 

_“Hi, guys!” Octavia greeted hopping out of the truck with her boyfriend, Lincoln._

 

_“Hey, O.” Jasper greeted with a smile. Everyone got their bags out of the truck before they went to check in._

 

_Octavia, Clarke and Raven were rooming together. While Anya and Lexa were getting a room together and then two rooms for the boys._

 

_Clarke was more than ready to party tonight. They quickly got settled into their room and got ready. Clarke was the first to shower before she put on a black dress that showed just enough cleavage, that she knew would score a few free drinks tonight._

 

_Clarke waited as Raven and Octavia got ready before they headed downstairs to meet with everyone else._

 

_Clarke walked down the hall with a good feeling that this weekend was going to be one worth remembering._

* * *

 

 

It was the day they were going home. Clarke had packed her stuff and was waiting for Octavia to do the same. Clarke wanted to leave this god forsaken hotel and would stop at nothing to do it. She practically dragged Octavia out of the room.

 

“Clarke, are you okay?” Octavia asked worriedly. Clarke knew she was acting a little crazy, but she had to get out of here. She didn’t want to stay here a second longer than she needed to.

 

“Just fine,” Clarke said sweetly. “I just want to get home.”

 

Octavia gave her a tiny smile, “Me too. Even though we have class tomorrow.”

 

The two continued to walk down the hall. Clarke had a huge smile on her face, happy that they were leaving. It quickly dropped when she noticed Lexa coming out of her room with her suitcase in hand.

 

“Lexa!” Octavia happily greeted her. Lexa looked up hearing her name. She smiled at Octavia, but when she spotted Clarke, it quickly dropped.

 

“Octavia!” Lexa replied back. The taller brunette looked over at Clarke, but didn't say anything. Octavia frowned, but shrugged at the tension that had suddenly appeared. Lexa was getting ready to leave when Clarke loudly cleared her throat to get her attention.

 

“What? You aren't going to say hello to me?” Clarke raised her eyebrows.

 

Lexa sighed.

 

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa drawled out.

 

Clarke smiled despite herself.

 

“Hello, Lexa.” Clarke said back. Octavia was looking at them both in confusion, but didn't say anything. The three of them walked down the hall in silence before getting on the elevator.

 

Clarke let out a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened as the tension was suffocating her. Lexa was the first one out who looked relieved as well, while Octavia pulled Clarke back.

 

“What was that about?” Octavia asked with confusion as they started walking behind Lexa.

 

“Nothing.” Clarke said defensively. Octavia raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend, but Clarke walked off.

* * *

 

Clarke chose to ride home with Lexa as she refused to endure another awkward car ride with Finn again. Clarke sat in the back with Octavia instead of riding up front this time.

 

She couldn't believe that they’d gotten nowhere in finding out what happened that night. Lexa had kept their marriage license with her the entire time to ensure no one accidently saw it. Clarke could feel her ring in her pocket, but decided to not think about it for the time being.

 

Lexa dropped them off first before heading back to her own apartment. While Clarke was gathering her things in the back, Lexa walked up behind her.

 

“Hey.” Clarke jumped at the sound of her voice before turning around.

 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Clarke asked placing a hand over her heart.

 

“I wanted to ask this while we’re alone. Can I have your number?” Lexa asked shoving her hands in her pockets.

 

“You want my number?” Clarke asked grabbing her luggage.

 

“Just in case. Um,” Lexa stopped talking scratching the back of her head. “Just in case something comes up. I'll be able to contact you.”

 

Clarke sighed. She knew it would be the smart thing to do just in case.

 

“Okay.” Clarke said setting her stuff down and pulling her phone out. She handed it over to Lexa as she put her number in. When Lexa was finished, she gave Clarke her phone back.

 

“Guess I'll talk to you later?” Lexa asked, hope laced in her voice. Clarke knew that there were a lot of things they still needed to discuss, but was trying to avoid it. She knew she couldn’t for long.

 

“Yup. Okay,” Clarke said quickly before walking away. “Bye.” She said awkwardly.

 

“Bye.”

* * *

 

“I swear you don't love me anymore.” Clarke's mom, Abby, said through the phone. Clarke rolled her eyes laying down on her bed.

 

It was Monday and Clarke had just finished her last class of the day. She was still trying to get over the events that happened this weekend. She hadn't seen Lexa on campus, and Clarke knew it was just a matter of time before she did. She had no idea what she would do when that day comes. 

 

“I've been a little busy is all. Rest assured, I still love you.” Clarke teased.

 

“Well, that's good to hear. How was the weekend away?” Abby asked. Clarke's eyes widened thinking about her weekend, or at least what she could remember.

 

Clarke had put her ring in a jewelry box that her mom gave her for Christmas one year. It had a code on it and held her most prized possessions. No one knew the code, but her. Clarke put the ring in the box, and locked it away. She knew no one would ever find it.

 

“It was good. The usual.” Clarke said casually making her mother hum.

 

“Did you drink responsibly?” Her mother asked. Clarke wanted to break down and tell her mom everything, but held it together. She knew her mother wouldn’t be too thrilled to know she drunkenly married someone.

 

“I sure did. Look, mom. I hate to go but-” Before Clarke could rattle off her excuse, she saw that Lexa was calling. Clarke didn't know why, but her heart rate increased.

 

“Mom, I gotta go.” Clarke rushed out. Her mother sighed, but said her goodbyes.

 

“Alright, call me later. I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Clarke said switching over to answer Lexa's call.

 

“Hello?” Clarke asked tentatively through the phone.

 

“I don't know the relationship you have with Raven and Octavia, but Anya and I are attached at the hip.” Lexa informed Clarke, instead of greeting her.

 

“Umm, okay?” Clarke asked confused.

 

“I don't know where to hide the ring. Everything is too open. I'm a very closed off person, but I have never been with Anya.” Lexa said honestly.

 

Clarke looked over to the jewelry box that was holding the ring. There was no way Lexa was stashing her ring in it though.

 

“Don't you have a jewelry box? That's where mine is.” Clarke answered.

 

“Anya likes jewelry and takes a lot of my stuff. She would find it in a millisecond.” Lexa reasoned.

 

Clarke sighed. She knew she was going to have to do it because Lexa had nowhere in her apartment to hide the ring. That would mean Lexa would have to come over. Clarke knew Raven and Octavia were luckily at work right now. It would be a good time for her to come over.

 

“I have a coded jewelry box. No one knows the code, but me, that's where the ring is. Come over and you can hide it there too.” Clarke told her.

 

Lexa breathed out a sigh, “Okay, I'm on my way. Thanks.”

* * *

 

Clarke didn't know why she was nervous to see Lexa. She had been lounging around in sweats after class, but quickly changed into jeans and a nicer shirt. She even pulled her hair up in a bun, and put on a little makeup. She didn't know why she was making an effort to look good around Lexa. She didn’t know why she cared what she thought.

 

Clarke walked to the door when she heard Lexa knocking. There had been one other time Lexa had been in her apartment. It was the first time everyone had met each other. They had all hung out here that night. Lexa had never came over again, and Clarke never bothered to question it before.

 

“Hello.” Clarke greeted opening the door. Lexa stepped inside looking good in dark jeans and a blue sweater.

 

“Hey,” Lexa said casually. “Are Octavia and Raven here?”

 

“No, they’re working,” Clarke said. “Come on, my jewelry box is upstairs.”

 

Being alone with Lexa was nerve wrecking. The fact that she was here, even if was just to hide her ring, made Clarke's heart race. Clarke led them quietly upstairs to her room. Her room was the only one up here as Octavia slept downstairs with Raven.

 

“Nice room.” Lexa giggled. Clarke's eyes widened when she realized she left her raccoon stuffed animal out. Lexa laughed even more as Clarke went to hide it.

 

Clarke huffed and wordlessly took the ring out of Lexa's hands walking over to her jewelry box.

 

“I have a stuffed animal too.” Lexa said quietly behind her, respectfully looking away as Clarke punched in the code to the box.

 

“It's a squid and I call her Wanheda.” Clarke whipped her head around and gaped at Lexa.

 

“Really?” Clarke asked, shock evident in her voice. Lexa was taken back by Clarke's reaction, but nodded.

 

“Yes.” Lexa said.

 

Clarke put Lexa's ring next to hers before closing the box.

 

“I call my raccoon, Heda.” Clarke said with a blush coloring her cheeks, but Lexa gave her a smile.

 

“This is just weird.” Lexa said.

 

Clarke nodded in agreement.

 

They didn't stay in her room much longer after that. They went back downstairs. Lexa was headed towards the door, when Clarke stopped her.

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Clarke asked nervously. Lexa turned around to look at Clarke.

 

“Studying.” Lexa uttered. Clarke nodded looking at Lexa from under her eyelashes.

 

“What do you normally do around campus?”

 

“Besides work?” Lexa joked. Clarke smiled encouragingly.

 

“I like to read, watch Netflix, hike and workout.”

 

Clarke was really only familiar with one of those.

 

“You watch Netflix?” Clarke asked with a smile.

 

“Who doesn't?” Lexa said smoothly.

 

“What's hiking like? I've never been.” Clarke asked. She watched in amazement as Lexa flashed her a gorgeous grin.

 

“It's amazing. I like to go when I need to clear my head. Plus the scenery is amazing.”

 

“I don't think I have it in me to hike.” Clarke said with a frown.

 

“Oh, why not? You have an amazing body.” Lexa said, before she realized what she said making her panic. Clarke's face flushed red, before she spoke up.

 

“Oh, do I?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

 

“I mean- I mean-”

 

“Lexa, I’m just joking. Don't have a heart attack. I was wondering if.. you.. would you.. maybe.. want to hang out?” Clarke asked awkwardly. Lexa raised her eyebrows at her as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. Clearly a habit she did when she was nervous.

 

“Is that a good idea?” Lexa asked confused.

 

“I don't know,” Clarke shrugged. “I don't spend anytime with you and-”

 

They both jumped when the door burst open.

 

“Honey, I'm ho-” Octavia cut herself off when she saw Lexa standing inches away from Clarke.

 

“Hey, Octavia.” Lexa greeted causally, although her heart was racing. She felt like she had been caught, the way a little kid did when they stuck their hand in a cookie jar before dinner. Lexa saw Octavia look between them.

 

“What's going on?” Octavia asked as she closed the door.

 

“Why are you home so early?” Clarke narrowed her eyes at her.

 

“Since when do you and Lexa hang out? You guys never hang out,” Octavia asked setting her keys down. “Aaron clocked in so I clocked out.” Octavia explained.

 

Clarke looked at Lexa, but didn't know what she was thinking.

 

“Well,” Lexa breathed out awkwardly. “I was just leaving.” She said looking at Clarke once more before walking out.

 

Lexa left so fast, Clarke didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

 

“Are you guys doing the hanky panky?” Octavia asked with a smirk. Clarke growled at her and walked into the kitchen. Octavia followed her.

 

“No!” Clarke scoffed.

 

“Something is going on between you two. If it's not sex, then what?” Octavia asked grabbing two water bottles out of the fridge. She slid one over to Clarke.

 

“We may have… slept together this weekend.” Clarke muttered. Octavia's eyes widened as she squealed.

 

“No way!” Octavia started hopping up and down, making Clarke glare at her.

 

“Does Raven know?”

 

“She was the first.” Clarke winced at the hurt look on her friend’s face.

 

“How dare you? But was it good?” Octavia asked with a creepy smile.

 

“I don't remember it. Neither of us do.” Clarke still wanted to know why there was money thrown all over the bed, but she shook her head.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. From what Lincoln told me, she's bigger than him.” Octavia said lightly, as if it was nothing. Clarke's eyes widened at that thought.

 

“How does Lincoln know that?” Clarke asked in horror.

 

Octavia just giggled at her.

 

“Truth or dare.” Octavia answered vaguely.

 

Clarke nodded dumbly, not entirely believing her.

 

“Well, I have homework to do.” Octavia said as a way of farewell. Clarke nodded, glad the conversation was over.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

_Clarke couldn't help but look her way. She was wearing black jeans and a red button up shirt. She was wearing red Nike’s to match her outfit. She looked good. Really good. Clarke appreciated both male and female conquests. She told herself she was simply admiring how amazing she looked._

 

_Clarke kept up with Monty and Jasper, who were throwing back shots like no other. Clarke was right there with them, until her vision started getting blurry and her speech was off. Clarke told herself to stop, but she didn't want to look at a single number again. Majoring in accounting had its downfalls._

 

_After an hour, her friends started to disperse. She had no idea where Finn was, nor did she care. Raven and Anya went to the bar. Monty and Jasper were trying to pick up girls, but were failing miserably. Clarke didn't even want to know what Octavia and Lincoln were doing._

 

_That left her with Lexa. She was sitting down at the table, knocking back shots. Clarke sat down and joined her._

 

_They stayed quiet. Not knowing each other, which rendered them speechless. And the fact that Clarke could barely speak without slurring her words. Lexa looked about the same. Her cheeks were pink and her gaze unfocused._

 

_“I should stop,” Lexa burped loudly. “I should stop drinking.”_

 

_Clarke giggled. She didn't know why she found that funny, but it was._

 

_“Drinking is fun. You should continue and I'll join you.” Clarke said dramatically as she raised her shot glass. Lexa laughed, raising her glass in the air._

 

_“To drinking!”_

* * *

 

_Clarke spent her time drinking with Lexa. Her friends were scattered all over the club. Lexa didn't say much to her and vice versa, but Clarke was grateful for the company._

 

_Clarke was already very drunk before sitting with Lexa, but add all the drinks she had with Lexa, she was spiraling out of control._

 

_“Let’s dance!” Lexa yelled over the music. Clarke nodded happily as she got up. Her body was itching to do something and dancing would help._

 

_Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. Clarke was having a fun time, rolling her hips and dancing around, when she looked back at Lexa. Clarke busted out in laughter when she saw Lexa's horrendous dance moves. She was awkwardly moving her hands and bending her knees out of sync with the music._

 

_“What?” Lexa slurred._

 

_“Your dance moves are terrible!” Clarke yelled._

 

_Lexa walked closer to Clarke, and growled._

 

_“My dance moves are just fine.” Lexa snorted with a burp._

 

_“No, they aren't.”_

 

_“I bet you wouldn't say that in the bedroom.”_

 

_Clarke frowned, because she didn't know if she heard correctly or not. Was Lexa just messing around with her? Or was Lexa so drunk she didn't know what she was talking about? Regardless, Clarke played along._

 

_“What would I say, then?” Clarke tilted her head to the side. Lexa smiled wickedly before pulling Clarke closer to her. Lexa's eyes were hypnotizing, Clarke allowed herself to be drawn into her._

 

_“Why don't we get out of here and find out?”_

 

_Clarke smirked at Lexa. She didn't know where this would go. She barely knew the girl, but nodded anyways._

 

_“Let's go!” Clarke said, grabbing a hold of Lexa's hand again._

 

_Neither one of them knew, what was going to happen next, would change their lives forever._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little short. I am working on and uploading a lot of my stories right now. The next few chapters are really going to pick up with the plot of this story and start moving with it. Thank you for those of you who are sticking by it. It's greatly appreciated.

Clarke woke up to hearing ruckus coming from the kitchen. She groaned knowing it had to be Octavia. She couldn't make a simple omelet without it sounding like bombs were going off. She was a terrible cook.

 

Clarke huffed and threw the covers off, before getting up. She was sure her hair was sticking up in every direction, but didn't care. She didn't have class. She didn't like morning classes. She tended to stick to afternoon classes. Raven took early classes, which Clarke could never fathom doing again if given the choice. She just wasn't a morning person. 

 

“Morning, sunshine!” Octavia cheered over the sizzling of bacon. 

 

“Morning.” Clarke grunted, walking straight to the coffee machine.

 

“How did you sleep?” Octavia asked.

 

Clarke had tossed and turned most of the night. A million things running through her head, but didn't want or need Octavia to know her internal struggle.

 

“Just fine. You?” Clarke said with a faux smile.

 

“Great!” Octavia replied. Clarke chuckled at her giddiness. She wished Octavia would pass it to her. She felt like a walking, talking zombie. 

 

“We should have lunch together today. I'll text you. We can even talk about Lexa.”

 

Clarke didn't know why her heart sped up, or why her throat suddenly became dry. Clarke busied herself by making her cup of coffee. She sat down before responding.

 

“I would love to go to lunch with you,” Clarke said. “But I'm not talking about Lexa.”

 

“Why not?” Octavia pouted. “I made you breakfast. I want to talk about your guys’ obvious attraction towards each other.”

 

“I'm not attracted-” Clarke cut herself off. She couldn't even fathom finishing that sentence. Lexa was hands down one of the prettiest girls she had come across. Clarke was stubborn, but wasn’t stubborn enough not to admit that Lexa was extremely attractive.

 

“So, you do think she is?” Octavia smirked.

 

“Anyone with eyes can see that Lexa is attractive.” Clarke tried to downplay it. 

 

“And you guys hooked up. This is so great. It's about time and Lexa is amazing.” Octavia gushed.

 

“We aren't together, O.” Clarke muttered around her food.

 

“Why do you keep fighting it? Lexa is an amazing girl. We have so much fun whenever we hang out. You should give her a chance. I can hear wedding bells in the future.” Octavia squealed. 

 

Clarke choked on her coffee, almost hacking up a lung.

 

“Did I say the wrong thing?” Octavia asked warily.

 

Clarke's head hurt, and she was so tired of thinking about her marriage.

 

“No, Octavia. I'm good. Let's just eat.” 

 

Octavia didn't look like she believed her, but let it go, thankfully. Clarke was glad because every time Octavia mentioned Lexa, Clarke's heart felt like it was going to leap out her chest. 

 

“I have a class to get to, but we’ll talk more later. I'll text you for lunch.” Octavia said, putting her plate in the sink.

 

“Of course. Bye.” Clarke said. Octavia waved, heading out the kitchen.

 

Clarke sighed heavily, wondering what the hell was going on. 

* * *

 

Lexa was chatting with one of her classmates, Luna. They were majoring in the same thing: criminal justice. Luna was often in a lot of her classes. She didn't talk to the girl that much in the beginning, but once it was clear they were going to share a lot of classes together, they started hanging out more. They would grab a coffee or go see a movie once in awhile.    
  


 

Luna was talking about the humongous test she had coming up, when Lexa saw her.    
  


 

Clarke was walking with her books in her hand, phone in the other. She was smiling at something on her phone, before she looked up.   
  


 

Lexa's first reaction was to run.

 

She wanted to take off for the hills, but she didn’t know how she would explain that to Luna. Luna was still talking to her, but Lexa wasn’t paying attention. Clarke didn't see her at first. The blonde was looking around, probably searching for one of her friends. Lexa tried to discreetly step to the right so Luna was blocking her. Lexa cursed when she realized she was taller than the red head. Clarke would still be able to see her.    
  


 

Lexa was getting nervous. She was doing fine with trying to push the fact away that she had a wife. Of course, Clarke just had the audacity to show up when she was doing okay. 

 

  
Lexa knew she shouldn't have looked at her again, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes flicked back to Clarke, and wasn't disappointed with the view. Clarke was beautiful. Lexa had a very hard time believing she married someone so gorgeous. Lexa thought she would look her way for a brief second and not be seen. However the second Lexa glimpsed at her, Clarke locked eyes with her. They didn't smile at each other, they just awkwardly looked at each other, before Lexa sighed. She figured she would go say hi. She knew she couldn't pretend like she didn't see Clarke.   

 

"Hey, Luna. Can we talk about this later?" Lexa asked politely. Luna immediately stopped talking.

 

  
"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure. We can get coffee tomorrow morning." Luna offered.   
  


 

"That sounds good." Lexa nodded. She shoved her hands in her pockets watching Luna walk away before turning and walking towards Clarke.   
  


 

Clarke stood frozen in her spot until Lexa walked closer. Lexa took small steps, her body was yelling at her to walk in the opposite direction, but fought against it.   
  


 

"Hey." Lexa cleared her throat. Clarke was still looking at her like she wasn't real. The blonde was staring at her with narrowed eyes.   
  


 

"H-hey." Clarke stuttered.

  
  


"Where you headed?" Lexa asked. Clarke finally composed herself, shoving her phone in her pocket.   
  


 

"I was going to have lunch with Octavia, but she just bailed." Clarke explained. 

 

Lexa hummed continuing to stare at Clarke. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say anything at all. 

 

"Oh. Well, I was just headed back to my apartment." Lexa informed the blonde. They both stood close together, hovering around like awkward teenagers.    
  


 

"Okay. Have fun." Clarke said indifferently. Lexa seriously didn't know why she bothered to come say hi.   
  


 

"I will." Lexa said coolly, starting to walk off.

 

"Wait!" Lexa was a couple feet from Clarke when she called out to her. Lexa rolled her eyes before turning around.   
  


 

"What?"    
  


 

"We could have lunch together." Clarke offered with a shrug. Lexa looked at her with suspicion.   
  


 

"Why?"

 

"Because it's lunch time and I want to eat before my next class?" Clarke said slowly.   
  


 

Lexa hadn't eaten lunch either. She was sure if she was still with Luna, they would've grabbed something together. It didn't sound like a bad idea. Lexa rarely ran into Clarke on campus. She would see her once or twice, but they would just nod in greeting and keep moving. Lexa had never hung out with Clarke by herself. They didn't do that, but Lexa found herself wanting too. She could grab lunch with Clarke. Maybe learn a thing or two about her because she hardly knew anything. Only that she was a little annoying and a party animal.   
  


 

"Okay." Lexa said after a minute, she couldn't help mulling over her decision. She had always been socially awkward and was surprised she’d made friends in college. She liked hanging out with Luna. The redhead talked a lot, but didn’t care that Lexa was quiet most the time. Lexa was very reserved, but would talk when necessary. She didn't know if she would talk to the blonde at lunch as all they seemed to do was bicker when they were around each other.    
  


 

"Are burgers okay?" Clarke asked as they fell in step with each other.   
  


 

"That's fine." Lexa said as they walked to the burger shop.

* * *

 

After they ordered their food, they settled at a table in the corner. There were other students around, some Lexa recognized, some Lexa didn't, but she barely paid any attention to them.

 

Lexa took a bite of her cheeseburger before looking at Clarke. 

 

“How have you been?” Lexa asked softly. Clarke ate a few fries before answering. 

 

“I've been okay,” Clarke shrugged. “You?” 

 

“As good as one can be, knowing they’re married to someone they barely know.” Lexa said with a little more bite in her tone than she meant to.

 

“Please, I'm saving someone for potentially having to deal with you as a spouse. You should be thanking me. I know they would.” Clarke scoffed. Lexa threw an offended look at the blonde. 

 

“I'm saving someone from potentially having to deal with your annoying as-” 

 

“You better not finish that sentence!” Clarke glared pointing a finger at Lexa.

 

Lexa smirked, sitting back in her seat. She decided not to speak for a minute, because she knew that would drive the blonde wild. It did, Clarke was on the edge of her seat, waiting. Lexa slowly picked up her drink and stared at Clarke over the top. When she finished her sip, she put her drink down, smiling at the blonde. When it was clear Lexa wasn't going to speak, Clarke went back to eating.

 

“Ass.” Lexa finally finished. Clarke threw her burger down and growled.

 

“I'm not annoying!”

 

“We don't get along. I don't know you.” Lexa retorted.

 

“We should fix that. I mean, I don't know a thing about you. The only thing I know is you want to be a police officer.” Clarke responded.

 

Lexa sighed. She wanted to massage her temples, but decided against it. They both took a few minutes to collect themselves before Lexa spoke again.

 

“Are you seeing anyone?” Lexa asked looking at the blonde.

 

“No, I'm single. I mean, there was a girl or guy, here and there, but I'm single.” Clarke answered. Lexa nodded. She didn't get a chance to speak, because Clarke did.

 

“And you? Are you seeing anyone?” Clarke asked. Lexa unconsciously squeezed her burger, which resulted in ketchup spilling out the bottom.

 

“I had a girlfriend. If you could even call her that,” Lexa muttered. “It was just sex. We didn't get along at all. So, no. I'm single.”

 

“So, it's not just me?” Clarke asked with a tiny smile. Lexa knitted her eyebrows in confusion. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You don't get along with me. You don't get along with the mysterious girlfriend. It can't be me. It has to be you.” Clarke smiled wickedly at the brunette. Lexa threw daggers at her.

 

“This isn't going to work.” Lexa deadpanned starting to gather her stuff up. Clarke was quick to stop her.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Clarke rushed out. “I'm sorry about that. I just don't know how to act around you.”

 

“Well, that makes two of us.” Lexa sneered, but sat back down.

 

“Can we just finish eating?” Clarke asked quietly. The blonde looked small and confused. Lexa felt the same. She supposed she could finish her meal with her.

 

“Okay.”

 

After the two finished their lunch, they both left the shop. Lexa shoved her hands in her pocket again as they walked across campus.

 

“So, you have class now?” Lexa asked awkwardly brushing against the blonde as they walked.

 

“Yeah,” Clarke answered. “Do you?” 

 

Lexa shook her head as they walked among the sea of students.

 

“I have work.” Lexa said. She saw Clarke nod out of her peripheral.

 

“Well, I guess I'll see you around?” Clarke asked. Lexa couldn't help but note that Clarke sounded a little hopeful.

 

“Sure. Why not.” Lexa answered coolly. She wanted to face palm herself for being so awkward. 

 

“Okay, then. Bye,” Clarke waved to her. “My class is that way.” She pointed in the opposite direction in which Lexa was headed.

 

“Yeah. Bye.” Lexa said watching Clarke walk off. Lexa sighed deeply before turning around after the blonde was out of sight. 

* * *

 

_ “Wowld you qwit bumrping into me?” Lexa grumbled. This was like the fifth time, Clarke's front collided with Lexa's back. _

 

_ “Well if you would walk faster.” Clarke grunted.  _

 

_ Lexa stopped again, making Clarke crash into her. _

 

_ “I down’t know where we are.” Lexa said, panic in her voice. _

 

_ Clarke looked in every direction, her vision blurred. _

 

_ “This way!” Clarke yelled, grabbing a hold of Lexa.  _ _ Lexa was so out of it that she allowed herself to be pulled. _

 

_ “Your hands are so sowft like flowers! I love flowers! I wuv your hands!” Lexa exclaimed walking down the street. _

 

_ Clarke rolled her eyes because she was realizing that Lexa liked to ramble when she was drunk. Clarke's heart rate sped up the second she locked hands with Lexa. She never wanted to let go. _

 

_ “Ever done something so courageous that it made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up?” Clarke slurred. _

 

_ Lexa didn't understand what Clarke was asking her, and Clarke wasn't aware of her actions anymore. They walked into an abandoned alleyway, Clarke pushing Lexa against the wall.  _

 

_ Clarke thought Lexa looked insanely hot with her green eyes glazed over, face flushed and limbs loose. Lexa immediately grabbed a hold of her. Clarke wasn't sure if it was because she was drunk or because she wanted to.  _

 

_ She flicked her eyes down to Lexa's lips, and didn't think twice about it. Lexa had her eyebrows knitted together, but kept giggling. _

 

_ Clarke silenced her giggles with a kiss. _

 

_ She placed an open mouthed kiss to Lexa's lips and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her whole body tingled the second she felt Lexa kiss her back. Her lips were so soft, and Clarke was happy in her intoxicated state, with Lexa's lips on hers.  _

 

_ Clarke let out a moan when Lexa pulled her flush against her. _

 

_ “You're so hot,” Lexa whispered between her lips, hands trailing up and down her sides. “I don't ever want to stop kissing you. I think I'm already addicted.”  _

 

_ Lexa stumbled over her words, speaking really fast. Clarke only caught a few words, but didn't say anything. She leaned back in for another kiss. Clarke moaned when Lexa's tongue slipped into her mouth. She could taste the alcohol on Lexa's tongue. With every swipe of Lexa's tongue, Clarke's blood ran hot, and heat pooled in her stomach.  _

 

_ “I could kiss you forever.” Clarke sighed with a giggle. _

 

_ “Me too.” Lexa said with wide eyes.  _

 

_ “We should get married!” Clarke said. Lexa immediately burst into laughter at that. Her laughter was so contagious that Clarke laughed with her. _

 

_ “Should we?” Lexa asked rhetorically. “We should, because that means I would be able to kiss you forever.” Lexa slurred. _

 

_ “It's the only logical option. So now we could kiss each other forever and ever!” Clarke pulled away from Lexa as they left the alleyway. _

 

_ Lexa continued to giggle the entire time as Clarke navigated her way through the streets. She was doing a terrible job, not getting them anywhere, but was on a mission. _

 

_ She was going to make sure she kissed Lexa for the rest of her days. She found herself not wanting anyone else ever again. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm not happy with it. I had to rewrite the whole thing from scratch because I accidentally deleted the chapter and there was no way for me to get it back. It was definitely a little bit of a turning point for the story and I tried to rewrite it the best I can. I'm really sorry. That's all I can really say. 
> 
> I was so excited to share this chapter with you guys. I still am because it changes the game. This chapter is almost exactly the same as the original, it's just not the original if that makes sense. 
> 
> With the help of my beta mmeister911, we tried to pull as much from the original chapter as I could remember, but some stuff is new. I still hope you guys will enjoy it!

 

* * *

 

_They had stumbled and stopped many times during their journey. Clarke would pin Lexa against the wall planting hot kisses to her lips and giving everyone a show, but neither cared. They were so wrapped up in each other._

 

_"This is the craziest thing I've ever done."_

 

_"Yeah, check it off your bucket list,” Lexa slurred. “Wait, what are we talking about?”_

 

_“I can't believe we’re about to get married.” Clarke said quietly._

 

_“When green met blue,” Lexa stated making Clarke look at her in confusion. “When black met white and so on. When two people meet or when anything that is suppose to happen that is inevitable, not even the universe can stop it. Soulmates, Clarke.”_

 

_Clarke grimaced at the word and Lexa's half-assed explanation._

 

_“I don't believe you!” Clarke said, even though she was dragging Lexa towards the wedding chapel._

 

_“I didn't know how beautiful you were until now.”_

 

_“Gee, thanks.” Clarke rolled her eyes._

 

_“I don't want to look at anyone else’s eyes. Dammit!” Lexa exclaimed before shielding her eyes after locking eyes with a stranger across the street. “Okay, I looked at her eyes, but I can't tell you what color they were. I could barely see. I'm sorry!”_

 

_Clarke chuckled because Lexa was a piece of work when she was drunk, but she was loving it._

 

_“Are we really going to get married? I don't know you! You could be an axe murderer!” Lexa yelled._

 

_“Would you keep your voice down?” Clarke hissed, pulling Lexa towards the chapel._

 

_“We aren't even wearing dresses. How can we get married? We need dresses." Lexa said confused looking down at herself._

 

_“We don't need dresses. We just need each other. That's all that matters.” Clarke said walking up the stairs, but stopped when she realized that Lexa wasn't with her._

 

_“We’re soulmates!” Lexa said happily, harassing innocent bystanders walking by who were giving them strange looks._

 

_Clarke quickly walked down the stairs the best she could in her drunken state and yanked on Lexa's wrist. She threw an apologetic look to the people before pulling her up the stairs._

 

_They had a wedding to get to._

* * *

 

Lexa felt her adrenaline pump walking back to her apartment after her run. She opened the door to walk in and was met by Anya who was pacing back and forth and looked extremely pissed off.  

 

Lexa looked at her in confusion while taking her shoes off. She wrapped the cord to her headphones around her iPod and put it in her pocket. She waited for Anya to say something.

 

“Anya?” Lexa called after a few minutes.

 

“Your girlfriend is crazy!” Anya shouted.

 

“What happened?” Lexa asked making Anya finally stop her pacing. Lexa sighed in relief, but Anya was visibly seething, something that rarely happened.

 

“She came in here claiming she was dropping off your stuff, but I know she was just looking for you. She was being a fucking bitch. She doesn't have any more chances to yell at me before I rip each and every single one of her cu-”

 

“Anya!” Lexa effectively cut Anya off. She let out a calming breath. “She's not my girlfriend, she never was. I'll take care of it.”

 

“Thank god! She was a god awful human being. I don't know what you ever saw in her.”

 

Lexa frowned because Anya was right. Costia was high maintenance, bitchy and just unpleasant to be around. Lexa had tried so hard with her trying to make it work, but after a while she stopped. Nothing seemed to satisfy Costia unless they were having sex which they had a lot of. Lexa hated all the time she had wasted on her. She deserved better.

 

“I know. I'm sorry. I'll talk to her.” Lexa would rather not, but what she did was uncalled for.

 

“Okay, good,” Lexa watched in amusement as Anya perked up again. “So… Griffin’s having a party this weekend.”

 

Lexa didn't miss the sly smile Anya had when she mentioned Clarke.

 

She swore their friends were up to something, but she wouldn't mind going, but didn't want to make it too easy.

 

“That's great.” Lexa hummed before walking into the kitchen to get a water bottle.

 

“Come with me! Please!” Anya begged. “We can celebrate because you're finally free of that horrible bitch. I've been waiting a long time for this moment!”

 

“I don't know, Anya. The last time I drank, I got blackout drunk and ended up in bed with Clarke.”

 

Lexa really wished she could remember more of that night.

 

“Is that such a bad thing?” Anya asked.

 

“It is when I can't remember it!” Lexa reasoned. The mere thought of seeing Clarke again made Lexa get flustered. She wasn't sure what to think about it.

 

“Monty’s making his special brownies.” Anya said waggling her eyebrows.

 

“Oh, no!” Lexa deadpanned. She knew of the very special ingredient that Monty put in his brownies and made sure to stay clear of them.

 

“Oh, come on,” Anya giggled. “I’d pay thousands to see you high. You're a delight when you're drunk. I can only imagine what you'd be like when you're high.”

 

“I'll go,” Lexa said making Anya squeal. “But I'm not trying the brownies. That will not be happening.”

 

“Oh, so just to see Griffin then?” Anya smirked.

 

“No, I'll go just to go.” Lexa agreed. Anya didn't look convinced.

 

“Okay, this is great!” Anya said. “I'll order us some dinner.”

 

Lexa made a sound of acknowledgement making her way to her bedroom. She had no idea if this was going to be a good idea or not.

 

She was about to find out.

* * *

 

Arriving at Clarke’s apartment, Lexa could hear the music all the way down the hall. She was wearing a dark blue Nike shirt, and a pair of jeans. She matched it with black sneakers.

 

“Jesus, they’re going to get a noise complaint.” Lexa grimaced.

 

Anya just smiled and shrugged. Lexa wondered what exactly she was walking into.

 

Anya didn't knock on the door, instead threw it open and gestured to Lexa.

 

“Look who I brought with me!” Anya gestured to Lexa like she was some grand prize.

 

She didn't like all the attention even though they all greeted Lexa warmly. All, but one, Lexa noticed.

 

He was standing in the corner, awkwardly hovering around Clarke. Finn really couldn't take a hint. Clearly, Clarke wasn't interested in him and he refused to back off.

 

Lexa didn't know why she cared so much, but she did. She didn't have time to ponder over it because Octavia rushed over to her.

 

“It's so nice to see you!” Octavia brought Lexa in for a hug and then Anya.

 

Lexa caught Clarke's eyes and they both nodded in greeting. She wanted to talk to her, but figured she’d have time later.

 

Lexa made her way over to Lincoln who handed her a beer. She nodded her thanks before going in the kitchen to get some pizza because she was starving.

 

Lexa was gratefully that the music was up so loud. It actually helped as Lexa had a rough week over studying and needed to stop thinking about her classes for the night.

 

Lexa only got to enjoy a few bites of her pizza before Clarke and Raven entered the kitchen. Clarke was talking loudly to Raven as the small brunette started clearing off the dinner table.

 

Lexa's body ran cold when Raven yelled out: _body shots!_

 

The apartment erupted in cheers as they all crowded around the kitchen. Lexa feared that the party was going to get shut down any minute because somehow it got even louder.

 

“Me first! Come on baby!” Raven said before laying down on the table.

 

Lexa looked away when Raven lifted up her shirt. Anya poured a line of salt down her stomach as Raven wedged a lime in between her lips.

 

Anya licked up the path of Raven’s stomach before taking the lime out of her mouth, kissing her in the process. She threw back the shot last.

 

Lexa's whole body stiffened up when Clarke offered to go next.

 

“I volunteer!” Finn said eagerly.

 

“No way! Lexa's doing it.” Raven said.

 

“I second that!” Octavia chimed in.

 

“Third.” Anya threw a smirk at Lexa which the brunette ignored.

 

Lexa wanted to wipe the smug grin, Finn had when he volunteered right off his face. She was going to do it.

 

“I'll do it.” Lexa thoroughly enjoyed seeing Finn’s smirk fall off.

 

Clarke laid down on the table, pulling her shirt up in the process. Raven offered Lexa the salt shaker and she took it with shaky hands.

 

She poured a line down Clarke's stomach, staring down at Clarke. She was looking at her weirdly, but Clarke offered her a encouraging smile.

 

“Well, go on, lover girl. The salt’s not going to lick itself.”

 

Lexa moved closer to Clarke who was writhing beneath her. Lexa made the conscious decision to place a hand on Clarke's hips to keep her still.

 

Lexa leaned down and softly licked up Clarke's stomach. Lexa groaned when she realized she wasn't getting any of the salt and had to go back and do it again. Lexa moved back down, licking across Clarke's stomach harder. She heard the blonde let out a small moan, but Lexa knew she was the only one who heard it.

 

Lexa hovered over Clarke awkwardly looking down at the lime. It was placed in between Clarke's lips, making Lexa's face heat up.

 

Lexa finally leaned down and tried with all her might not to touch Clarke's lips, but it was nearly impossible. The second Lexa tried to take the lime out of Clarke's mouth, their lips brushed together. Lexa jumped while Clarke whined beneath her. Lexa told herself to pull away, but held against her for another second. Lexa finally took the lime out of Clarke's mouth before awkwardly backing away from Clarke and taking the shot.

 

“Now that's how you do a body shot!” Raven commented with a smirk.

 

Lexa chuckled as Clarke got off the table with shaky legs.

 

“I have arrived with the brownies!” Monty yelled over the chaos making everyone erupt in cheers once again.

 

Monty took his time making his way around the kitchen. Lexa politely declined when he got to her.

 

Clarke was the last one he got to. She flicked her eyes to Lexa before shaking her head.

 

“I'm good, thanks.” Clarke said making everyone look at her in shock.

 

“You never reject my brownies!” Monty said making Clarke shrug.

 

“I'm not up for them right now.” Monty shrugged before going around offering seconds.

 

Lexa appeared by Clarke's side quietly. Lexa finally picked her pizza up again before taking a bite.

 

“You didn't have to do that.”

 

“What makes you think I did it for you?” Clarke asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“I'm the only one who didn't take one.” Lexa reasoned.

 

Clarke didn't answer and they fell into comfortable silence with one another. They watched their friends goof off before Lexa broke the silence.

 

“My hickies are starting to disappear.” Lexa said softly.

 

“Mine too. I still cover them up though,” Clarke said locking eyes with Lexa. “I'd give it a few more minutes before they all start acting crazy. Do you want to go for a walk?” Clarke's voice was so soft, but still had the rough huskiness to it.

 

It was starting to drive Lexa crazy.

 

“I'm pretty sure the last time we went for a walk, we got married.” Lexa snorted.

 

“This will be a different kind of walk. You comin’?” Clarke was already walking towards the front door.

 

Everyone was so out of it, they didn't notice the two of them leaving. Lexa smiled to herself before following Clarke out the door.

* * *

 

When they got up to the roof, it was more than Lexa expected. There were two lawn chairs by a table and fairy lights hanging around. Clarke had grabbed a blanket on their way out.

 

She spread it out before sitting down. She looked back at Lexa before softly patting the seat next to her. Lexa sat down with a smile on her face.

 

Clarke drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around it.

 

"Do you ever think about it?" Clarke asked softly. "How twisted the universe is sometimes?"

 

“I haven't really about it, no.” Lexa answered slowly looking straight in front of her.

 

Clarke rested her chin against her knees. Her hair was flowing with the slight breeze around them. The stars were shining brightly before them and Lexa took a moment to admire them before speaking.

 

“Do you think about ways to get out of it?” Lexa asked.

 

“Like an annulment?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“I don't know. I haven't really thought about it,” Clarke answered. “I don't know anything when it comes to marriage.”

 

“We don't have to have all the answers right now.” Lexa said hopefully.

 

“I just.. I don't know why I don't want to, but I don't… at least not yet.”

 

Lexa had no idea what Clarke was thinking or how she felt. She was trying to be optimistic about the whole thing, and didn't know if it was working.

 

“Maybe there's a reason all this happened.”

 

“You come into my life like a wrecking ball and you think it's fate?”

 

“Don't you?” Lexa asked. “I don't think even in my _worst_ state that I would do this. I know I do a lot of stupid things when I'm drunk, but this wouldn't be one of them. I think there has to be a reason behind all of this.”

 

“So, are you saying we’re soulmates or something?”

 

“We could be. Who knows?”

 

“I don't believe in any of that stuff,” Clarke waved her off. “It's all bullshit. To believe a girl is going to find the one and they’re going to live happily ever after. Then something goes terribly wrong, and that fairytale is taken away from her. After, they just become cold and bitter and nothing will fill the aching sadness in their hearts.”

 

Lexa's eyes widen, not really thinking about it like that.

 

“I'm the most unromantic person there is, but I still have a little faith.”

 

“Faith in us?” Clarke asked quietly. She was playing with the ends of the blanket and was too scared to make eye contact with Lexa.

 

She looked back at the last second to see Lexa shrug. They were both looking at each other with scared expressions.

 

“So, would we date? Stay married? I mean, I already went for the home run.” Clarke asked curiously, but was teasing too.  

 

“I don't know. We could see if we work as a couple and if we don't for whatever reason, we can get an annulment or divorce.” Lexa knew they had time. They apparently had the rest of their lives to figure out what they wanted to do.

 

“Okay.” Clarke agreed. They looked at each other softly. They finally felt like they were moving on from this, and hopefully with each other.

 

"Maybe we should kiss to find out if we feel a spark." Lexa suggested.

  
  
"And what if I don't? I don't want to hurt your feelings."

  
  
"I'm sure I'll be okay." Lexa smirked.

 

“Well, you didn't have to ask. You should've just done it.” Clarke said.

 

“I'm going to ask again.” Lexa said quietly scooting closer to Clarke. Her breath hitching at the thought of kissing Clarke.

 

“Sure you are.” Clarke rolled her eyes but scooted closer as well.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Lexa whispered, staring down at Clarke's lips. A shiver ran through Lexa when Clarke nodded softly.

 

Lexa took forever to lean in and kiss her. Clarke was almost certain that Lexa was doing it on purpose. Clarke was tempted to pull Lexa in faster, but waited for her.

 

Lexa's eyes were closed and Clarke took the time to truly admire her. Her facial expression was relaxed, and her jawline was unreal. A few strands of her hair that wasn't in her ponytail were softly swaying in the wind.

 

Lexa was absolutely beautiful.

 

Clarke's breathing became erratic when Lexa was suddenly _there_. Her smell overloaded her senses. Lexa smelled like vanilla and fresh flowers.

 

Clarke whimpered the second Lexa's lips were on her. She had no excuse for it.

 

Clarke immediately pulled Lexa in deeper, sucking her bottom lip in her mouth. Lexa rested her hand on the back on Clarke's neck kissing her eagerly.

 

They nipped and fumbled over each other's lips before getting the hang of it. Now that they both had, they were fighting for control.

 

Clarke couldn't believe the usually awkward and reserved girl was kissing her with such _want_. She was impressed.

 

Lexa licked her bottom lip asking for permission and Clarke quickly opened her mouth to grant access.

 

Clarke sought out Lexa's tongue first, skimming over the top of it. Clarke moaned when Lexa licked her way into her mouth. Lexa's tongue was hot as it smoothed down it with hers.

 

Lexa lead the kiss, with Clarke following desperately behind. Clarke whimpered letting Lexa dominate her tongue with hers.

 

Clarke tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss even more and it was all tongues battling. Clarke placed a hand on Lexa's thigh trying to hold onto some form of reality.

 

Lexa was kissing her so deeply and passionately that it made Clarke's heart pound in her chest. It was pounding other places too and the thought made Clarke pull away reluctantly.

 

Lexa's eyes were still closed and they flew open when Clarke pulled away. Lexa was looking at her with lust filled eyes, and it made Clarke want to pull her in again.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Lexa asked breathlessly.

 

“Nope. I didn't. Can't say I did.” Clarke answered, even though the look on her face said otherwise.

 

“Really?” Lexa squinted her eyes at her. “You didn't enjoy it at all?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I say you did, with the way you pulled me closer, stuck your tongue in my mouth, moaned during the kiss and-”

 

“Okay, I think we get it.” Clarke huffed. It was the best kiss she had in a long time. Lexa was a really good kisser and Clarke yearned for her lips on hers again.

 

Clarke shivered at the thought of it, but blamed it on the breeze.

 

“Maybe we should kiss again to find out.” Clarke offered shyly.

 

She moaned at the look of pure desire on Lexa's face. Lexa’s eyes were the darkest Clarke had ever seen them. Lexa quickly nodded and Clarke pulled her in again.

 

Clarke was getting ready to kiss those delicious plump lips again, when the door to the roof came flying open.

 

They heard giggling and muffled moans.

 

They quickly jumped up to put distance between them upon seeing Anya and Raven.

 

When the couple noticed them, they stopped kissing. “Beat it nerds! Downstairs is too loud and I need somewhere quiet.”

 

Clarke was extremely gratefully that neither of them said anything about why they were on the roof. She knew they normally would.

 

Clarke looked over to Lexa who looked like she was about to say something.

 

Clarke quickly pulled on Lexa's wrist, silently begging her to be quiet.

 

Lexa swallowed down whatever she was going to say before following Clarke back inside.

 

They stuck by each other for the rest of the night. They never strayed too far from each other. They would share small smiles and sit far too close to not be considered friends.

 

Finn tried to hang by Clarke like a parasite, but after Lexa gave him a death glare, he backed off for the rest of the night.

 

Monty was handing out his brownies again, and this time Clarke didn't reject them.

 

Clarke took two brownies and extended one to Lexa. Clarke had a gentle smile on her face. Lexa knew Clarke would never force her to do anything.

 

Clarke had her hand out for so long, it was starting to ache. Just as she was about to pull away, Lexa softly grabbed her wrist.

 

“A couple that gets high together, flies together?” Lexa asked taking the brownie.

 

“That was.. really fuckin’ gay.” Clarke giggled out. She was resting against Lexa and there was nothing that would make her happier, unless she could kiss Clarke again. She really wanted to, but knew she couldn't with everyone around.

 

Lexa stared at the brownie for a few seconds. She saw Clarke munching on it happily. Their friends were still running all through Clarke's apartment, but the music was thankfully turned down to an appropriate level.

 

Lexa looked at Clarke for a few more seconds, a lopsided smile on her face. She couldn't believe she had shared such a passionate kiss with Clarke, she could still feel the taste of her lips on hers.

 

Clarke looked back at her with a smile of her own and Lexa didn't think twice about it when she bit into the brownie.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke thought Lexa was even better when she was high. She looked so free with her movements and to Clarke's surprise, was even more touchy.

 

Lexa rested a palm against Clarke's thigh, burning holes through it as she stroked it up and down. Lexa squeezed her thigh more than Clarke thought she realized.

 

Clarke found herself not caring though. She secretly liked the attention Lexa was giving her and it made Finn stay clear of them the rest of the night.

 

Clarke handled herself better than Lexa did. Lexa was all over the place and somewhere in between Lexa's high, Raven and Anya finally came back down.

  
  
Anya was bummed she’d missed most of Lexa's high antics, but Clarke could tell it was still in her system.

  
  
Clarke told Lexa she wasn't going home and that she could stay there for the night.

  
  
Lexa just nodded. She was stuffing her face with pizza and giggling at things that weren't even moving. Clarke never strayed too far from her as she wanted to make sure Lexa didn't do anything to hurt herself. Raven and Anya had disappeared again after a while and Octavia went home with Lincoln.

 

"I can't stop eating." Lexa muttered, continuing to shove pizza in her mouth.

  
  
Clarke was handling herself better, but that didn't stop the munchies from happening. Clarke was eating everything that was in sight too. She laughed at nothing with Lexa until she exhausted herself. She gently grabbed Lexa's hand and lead her upstairs. Lexa though, had to grab five different snacks to bring upstairs with them.

  
  
"We can hang out here." Clarke said enjoying the buzz from the brownies. She closed her door and locked it.

 

Lexa agreed and kicked her shoes off. She didn't hesitate to make herself at home, plopping herself down on Clarke's bed.

  
  
Clarke walked over and got in bed too. She sat next to Lexa, who was opening all the snacks.

  
  
"Clarke!" Lexa exclaimed biting into a cookie. "You have to taste this! It's like chocolate heaven!"

  
  
"It's a cookie, Lexa." Clarke giggled, but took it when she was handed a few.

  
  
"It's so soft and moist!" Lexa moaned. Clarke's cheeks flared up at hearing the sound. It was heart stopping.

  
  
Clarke couldn't help but agree though. The cookies were amazing.

  
  
Lexa moved on to the next snack, which were chips. She stuffed her face with them before handing the bag to Clarke.

  
  
"Do you believe in aliens?" Lexa asked breaking the silence.

  
  
"I haven't really thought about it."

  
  
"Do you?" Lexa questioned.

  
  
"I'm not sure I do." Clarke answered.

  
  
"I think I might believe in them." Lexa said hesitantly, like she wasn't sure. Clarke laughed at the serious expression on her face.

  
  
"What about zombies? What if the zombie apocalypse happened right now?" Lexa asked, eyes wide with fear.

  
  
"You'd be screwed because you're high." Clarke said.

  
  
"You're high too." Lexa pointed out.

  
  
"I'm handling it better than you."

  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Lexa scoffed.

  
  
"You haven't exactly been subtle with the touching." Clarke smirked.

  
  
Lexa stayed quiet for a moment, holding the bag of chips to her chest when Clarke handed them back.

  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Lexa asked.

 

"I wouldn't want you to stop even if a zombie apocalypse was happening." Clarke husked.

  
  
"I love your voice," Lexa muttered. Clarke raised her eyebrows at her, but Lexa was staring down at the bag of chips. "It's so raspy that it makes me want to do bad things."

 

"Bad things?" Clarke questioned.

  
  
"Yeah. Things not even a zombie apocalypse could stop."

  
  
"Lexa..." Clarke sighed out, her body tingling, wanting more because Lexa was so beautiful and so sexy.

 

  
Lexa removed the snacks off Clarke's bed one by one. Clarke watched her with a lopsided smile before Lexa suddenly climbed on top of her.

 

The second Lexa's body collided with hers, she moaned. Clarke didn't try to hide it and Lexa reveled in it.

 

Her face broke out into a grin and Clarke wanted to remember everything about it. The way her face was completely relaxed, and her pearly whites were showing. The way a few lines formed at the corner of her mouth. Clarke was in awe and had never wanted someone so much before.

 

Lexa's smile faltered, and Clarke had the sudden urge to make sure she never frowned again.

 

Their bodies were flush together. Clarke was glad she had locked her door as she didn't want anyone interrupting this. She’d kill them if they did.

 

Lexa leaned down slowly, much like she did on the roof. Her lips taking forever to connect with hers. The blonde was moving in anticipation beneath her.

  
  
Clarke sighed when Lexa's lips finally landed on hers. They kissed with a new found passion. Their lips weren't shy, having done this once before (and many other times).

 

Lexa's tongue was in her mouth in an instant and Clarke's hands were wrapped around her neck. Clarke was completely blown away by how hard Lexa was kissing her. She faltered in her movements, but didn't have time to think about it. Lexa nipped at her lips and grinded hard against her.

  
  
Lexa caught the moan that threatened to escape from her mouth. Clarke tentatively ran her hands down Lexa's toned back and Lexa’s muscles tensed under her touch.

  
  
Clarke believed she could spend the rest of her days like this. She was normally one to top people, but was very much enjoying Lexa topping her.

  
  
Clarke could still hear the music playing from downstairs, but still managed to hear the small whimper that escaped Lexa's mouth. Clarke moaned back, long and deep.

 

"You're so pretty." Lexa mumbled into her lips before they trailed down to her neck. Clarke squirmed beneath her. She couldn't keep still and was itching for Lexa's lips on her skin.

  
  
Lexa showered hot kisses to her neck, nipping wherever she could.  

 

Clarke was breathing heavily and whined when Lexa licked across her collarbone. Clarke softly tugged on her hair, pulling her back up. Clarke immediately pulled her in for another kiss. It was a clash of tongue and teeth. Lexa was panting above her as Clarke trailed her hands down her sides. Lexa brought one hand down and bent Clarke's leg so she could slide further into her. Clarke wasn't surprised when a moan rumbled from her chest.

 

_"Lexa."_

  
  
Lexa growled when her name slipped past Clarke's lips. She pinned the blonde's arms above her head, planting deep kisses to her lips.

  
  
Clarke didn't know why she let Lexa take such control over the kiss. If this was anyone else, she would show them who dominated in the bedroom. With Lexa, she completely let the brunette dominate her, with her arms held above her head, and every desperate swipe of her tongue.

 

Clarke wanted to keep it going, but could tell Lexa was getting worked up. She didn't think they should do anything unless they were completely sober. Clarke knew Lexa would remember if something did happen, but knew Lexa was still high and didn’t want it to happen this way.

  
  
Clarke gently pulled away.

  
  
Lexa's lips were swollen and she knew hers were as well. Lexa's chest heaved desperately, trying to fill her lungs with air.

  
  
"We should stop." Clarke said.

  
  
Lexa nodded dumbly, slowly getting off of her.

  
  
Clarke was stunned by the make out session they just had. It was absolutely amazing and she couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

Clarke turned the TV on as a distraction and felt like the room was suffocating her. Her center throbbed painfully and Clarke couldn't believe it was because of the girl sitting next to her, trying to fit three cookies in her mouth at a time.

  
  
"Hey, I'm going to take a shower. Do you think you'll survive on your own?"

 

"Yeah. I'll be just fine." Lexa mumbled around her mouthful of cookies. Her eyes were bloodshot red and hooded. Clarke thought she looked adorable with her mouth stuffed with food.

 

Clarke grabbed her towel and headed towards her bathroom. She took a much needed cold shower since she was going to be spending the whole night with Lexa.

  
  
When she was done and feeling less turned on, she dried off. She cursed when she realized she didn't bring a change of clothes in with her.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke called wrapping her towel around her body.

 

Clarke heard muffle movements until the door swung wide open.

 

“Yes?” Clarke loved how soft and smooth Lexa’s voice was.

 

“I forgot a change of clothes. I was just wondering if you could close your eyes while I get them.”

 

“You're covered in a towel, Clarke. What? Are you afraid I'll undress you with my eyes?” Lexa teased.

 

Clarke clenched her jaw, but didn't say anything.

 

“Should I just get changed in front of you then?” Clarke asked sarcastically, pushing her way out the bathroom.

 

Lexa didn't respond, just went to sit back down. Clarke hated how silent the room was even with the background noise of the TV.

 

Clarke quickly got a change of clothes before heading back to the bathroom. Once she was dressed, she emerged and saw Lexa in the same position.

 

“What am I going to wear?” Lexa asked, looking up at Clarke.

 

“You could borrow some pajamas.” Clarke offered.

 

Lexa got off the bed walking over to Clarke's drawers. Clarke would’ve smacked anyone’s hand who had the audacity to rummage through her drawers, but didn’t mind it being Lexa.

 

Lexa just looked cute doing it. She held out a faded blue Las Vegas shirt.

 

“Can I wear this one?” Lexa asked.

 

“What's mine is yours, darling.” Clarke drawled out, pulling back the covers on her bed.

 

It had been a while since someone had slept next to her that wasn't Octavia or Raven. Clarke had no idea what would come of tonight, but she was more than ready to find out.

 

“I'll take that as a yes.” Lexa quipped. She stole a pair of Clarke's shorts and headed towards the bathroom.

 

Clarke sighed deeply before getting in bed. The music had stopped and Clarke was sure her friends were all passed out downstairs.

 

Lexa entered the bedroom again. Clarke had no idea how the night was going to go. Lexa crawled into bed with her but kept a safe distance between them.

 

Lexa yawned loudly before laying down and snuggling into her covers. Clarke followed. She laid down keeping the TV on low.

 

“I'm so exhausted.” Lexa yawned again.

 

“You should go to sleep.”

 

“Will you sleep too?” Lexa murmured.

 

“Mhm.”

 

Clarke took a nervous breath. She reached out, but paused her actions. She didn't want to touch her and it be unwelcome. Lexa's eyes were already fluttering close, but Clarke kept her hand where it was.

 

“You can come closer.” Lexa mumbled with her eyes closed.

 

Clarke swallowed hard, feeling embarrassed by wanting Lexa's warmth.

 

“I want you to.” Lexa added.

 

Clarke scooted closer to her, bold in her actions. Lexa opened her arms for her and Clarke easily fell into them. She almost cried at how amazing Lexa felt against her. She was very firm, but also soft and squishy. Clarke let out a content sigh, laying her head on Lexa's chest.

 

Clarke flicked her eyes up, but Lexa was already sleep. Clarke could tell with the deep breaths Lexa was taking and how completely still and relaxed she was.

 

Clarke let out a contented sigh before falling asleep too.

* * *

 

 

Clarke woke with a start when she felt someone shift under her. Lexa sprung up from her position, making Clarke face plant into the bed.

 

“Jesus Christ, Lexa.” Clarke groaned pushing herself up.

 

“I need water.” Lexa shrugged.

 

“A simple nudge would've sufficed. Stay in bed, I'll get it for you,” Clarke offered. “I want to check and see who's up.”

 

“Okay. Thanks.” Lexa yawned, resting against her headboard.

 

Clarke sighed happily walking into the kitchen and realizing Raven was cooking breakfast. She grabbed two bottles of water and tried to sneak back upstairs, but Raven stopped her.

 

“Who's the water bottle for? Lexa?” Raven asked.

 

Clarke stared at Raven for a moment, trying to think of ways to avoid this conversation.

 

“You can't act like she's not here. I was high last night too, but I still remember everything.” Raven muttered, flipping the pancakes over. Clarke sighed at how good they smelled.

 

“Okay, yes. She's here. Call us when breakfast is ready.” Clarke said quickly turning around and trying to dash upstairs before Raven could question her further.

 

“So, she slept in your bed?” Raven asked, stopping Clarke in her tracks before she’d taken a couple steps.

 

Clarke shifted her weight from leg to leg, biting her bottom lip. She exhaled deeply before nodding.

 

“Yes. I didn't want anything to happen so I offered her to sleep with me,” Clarke explained before blushing. “I mean, not sleep with me, but sleep with-”

 

“I get it, Clarke,” Raven smirked, flipping a pancake. “We have a guest room.”

 

Anya saved Clarke from answering. Raven smiled seeing her girlfriend’s hair all over the place and was immediately distracted. Anya brought Raven for a kiss and that was when Clarke made a mad dash out the kitchen.

 

She hurried up the stairs back into her room.

 

Lexa was looking at her raccoon when Clarke came back. Clarke flushed red, handing a bottle of water to Lexa.

 

“Thanks.” Lexa said, gulping down half the bottle.

 

“This thing is creepy.” Lexa gestured to the raccoon. Clarke gasped in offense.

 

“How dare you? No, she's not.” Clarke said, snatching the stuffed animal out of Lexa's hold and placed it back on her night stand.

 

“What are your plans today?” Clarke asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Hiking,” Lexa said. “You?”

 

“I'm not sure yet. I don't work today and I don't have class.” Clarke said.

 

Lexa gulped down the rest of her bottle before speaking.

 

“You could come hiking with me.” Lexa offered. Clarke chuckled and gave her a weird look.

 

“There's no way.” Clarke said shaking her head.

 

“Why? Scared? Don't worry, I won't let anything happen.” Lexa reassured her, making Clarke smile.

 

“I still don't trust it. Anything could happen out there. Nature and I don't get along. It's very foreign to me.” Clarke tried to talk her way out of it. She found herself wanting to spend more time with Lexa, but not this way.

 

“There's a spot I want to show you. It's a bit of a climb, but the scenery is amazing. It's actually breathtaking.” Lexa breathed, a dreamy look on her face that almost had Clarke packing her bags.

 

 _Almost_.

 

“I don't know, Lexa. I'll just slow you down.”

 

“Well it's a good thing it's Saturday then, huh?” Lexa retorted.

 

Clarke was losing a raging battle. They both knew she wanted to go even though the reasons were unspoken.

 

“Okay. After breakfast we can.”

 

“Great.” Lexa clapped her hands excitedly.

 

Clarke sighed and just hoped her casket would be ready.

* * *

 

Lexa laughed when Clarke showed up at her apartment later with tennis shoes on. While they were great, Clarke needed sturdier shoes for the hike.

 

“What?” Clarke glared at her.

 

“You need better shoes than that. Come on, I have an extra pair of boots you can borrow.” Lexa said.

 

Clarke frowned, but followed Lexa inside. She’d never really been over here. Lexa's apartment made for the perfect one with how clean it was. There was nothing out of place and the furniture was dark and the walls white.

 

There wasn't a single speck of dirt and Clarke was left awestruck once again.

 

“How do you keep it so clean?” Clarke walked over to where Lexa was rummaging through her closet.

 

“I'm a very clean person.” Lexa said, thrusting a pair of boots in her hands. Even the boots were clean after who knows how many hikes.

 

Clarke took her shoes off and replaced them with the boots.

 

“Am I hike worthy now?”

 

Lexa ran her eyes over Clarke's body and bit her lip appreciatively. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. She had a backpack on and her hair was up in a ponytail.

 

She looked amazing. (Lexa thought amazing didn't even begin to describe how beautiful Clarke was, but she would talk about that another time).

 

“You are,” Lexa nodded, even though her stomach was erupting in butterflies. “Let's go.”

 

“Why aren't we taking your truck?” Clarke asked confused as they started heading for the woods.

 

“You can't be serious,” Lexa said turning around. “We’re walking to the trail, Clarke.”

 

“Over my dead body! Which just might happen!” Clarke cried.

 

Lexa let out a long, annoyed sigh.

 

“Are you coming with me or what?” Lexa placed her hands on her hips and squinted at her.

 

“Fine,” Clarke huffed. “You're lucky I brought a lot of water.”

 

“Am I?” Lexa's tone dripping with sarcasm.

 

“I did. I don't know how you're carrying that ginormous backpack. You should've brought a small one like me.” Clarke huffed behind her.

 

“Normally I do, but this has our lunch in it.” Lexa explained softly.

 

Clarke smiled at her. They didn't talk about having lunch together. It sounded really nice.

 

Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes, but didn't say anything.

 

They continued to walk quietly side by side.

* * *

 

They weren't even five minutes in before Clarke started complaining. Not too many people were out on the trail and at first, Clarke meant her complaining. She was seeing how it was starting to annoy Lexa. She walked beside her with a cute scowl on her face.

 

Her body wasn't cut out for this. She would much rather be at home watching Netflix. She was by no means overweight, but Clarke could admit she was out of shape.

 

She was breathing heavily with every step she took, while Lexa was breathing with ease, like it was second nature. She had a satisfying smile on her face that Clarke couldn't help but rejoice in.

 

Clarke went another five minutes without complaining before her body started breaking down again.

 

“If... we... could just take five minutes!” Clarke panted out.

 

Lexa stopped once again, taking pity on the blonde. There was a rock that Clarke quickly walked over to.

 

“How long of a break do you need?” Lexa said, slowly walking over to Clarke.

 

“Just a minute.”

 

And they did. They sat in silence until Clarke was ready to go again.

 

This time she lasted twenty minutes before complaining again.

 

“I don't know how you do this! And for fun.” Clarke groaned.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose. Her patience was starting to run thin. “Would you shut up?” She hissed.

 

Clarke just groaned again, she could tell she was getting under Lexa's skin, and couldn't help but find it extremely attractive when she was irritated.

 

After another five minutes, Clarke groaned out in pain. A part of her meant it and the other part wanted to see Lexa's reaction.

 

“I can't go anymore!” Clarke whined dramatically.

 

Lexa stomped her foot. She was a few feet in front of Clarke. She put her hands on her hips before turning around.

 

“Would you come on?” Lexa asked.

 

“I just need a minute!”

 

“I've given you plenty of minutes.” Lexa glared at her.

 

“Why did I agree to this? Why are you making me do this? I told you, my body isn't-”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa grumbled. “Would you shut up? You're completely ruining the peaceful atmosphere.”

 

Clarke smirked, a challenge in her eyes.

 

“You know I won't,” Clarke husked. “So you should just make me.”

 

Clarke watched with a victorious smile as Lexa gulped. Her eyes widened when she realized what Clarke was implying. They were in the middle of the trail and anyone could come by, but no one was there. Lexa was going to take advantage of it.

 

Lexa backed Clarke up into a nearby tree without a word. Clarke hit it with a soft thud. She was getting ready to complain again when Lexa's lips were on hers.

 

Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa's neck, pulling her flush against her. Clarke moaned at the desperate smacking of their lips. She wanted more, but knew they were out in public.

 

Kissing Lexa was becoming a part of Clarke's favorite past time. It was right up there with Netflix.

 

“Lexa.” Clarke sighed out, loving everything about the kiss.

 

Lexa growled against her, nipping at her lips. Clarke groaned when Lexa's hand reached down to hike her leg up around her waist. Lexa was leaning all her weight into Clarke and pinning her against the tree. Lexa planted one last kiss to her lips before pulling away.

 

“What? That's it?” Clarke whined pathetically.

 

Lexa smirked back at her.

 

“We have a long ways to go. We need to keep moving.” Lexa's voice was thick with… something Clarke couldn't quite put her finger on and it drove her crazy.

 

Clarke huffed because she was turned on and had to walk up the rest of this stupid trail.

 

“I feel like you're going to be insufferable now just go get me to make out with you.” Lexa muttered once Clarke was beside her.

 

“I don't need to act like that to get you to kiss me.” Clarke shot back.

 

“I didn't even want to kiss you. I just wanted you to be quiet.” Lexa scoffed.

 

“I don't believe you.” Clarke squinted at her.

 

Lexa flicked her eyes to Clarke before turning away.

 

“Then don't.” Lexa shrugged.

 

The rest of the walk went… _disastrous_. Clarke trailed slowly behind Lexa. The brunette was losing a lot of time because of Clarke. It was late afternoon when they finally got to Lexa's destination.

 

Lexa tuned out most of Clarke's complaining by trying to enjoy the view on the way up. She almost wanted to strangle Clarke throughout the whole thing, but the look on her face when she moved aside was worth it.

 

“Lexa! This is amazing!” Clarke gushed while taking in the view.

 

Lexa had come up here many times. Mostly after fighting with Costia. Lexa had never shown this place to anyone before and knew not a lot of people made it all the way up the trail.

 

Lexa loved it because she got to be by herself for a couple of hours and didn't have to worry about anything.

 

She was nervous because Clarke was the first person she decided to show her place too. You could see the shadows of the mountains and a little bit of the city. It was a breathtaking view.

 

“I would say it was worth it, but I don't know about that.” Clarke said as Lexa got a blanket out.

 

Lexa set up their little picnic before Clarke plopped herself down beside her.

 

“Well, this is lovely.” Clarke said taking a bit of her sandwich.

 

“Now, did you buy these at the sandwich shop or did you make them?” Clarke asked around a mouthful.

 

Lexa frowned at Clarke's manners. She respectfully chewed her food up before replying.

 

“I made them.” Lexa declared proudly.

 

“Bullshit.” Clarke deadpanned.

 

“Fine,” Lexa huffed. “I got them at the sandwich shop after I left your apartment.”

 

“I knew it!” Clarke pointed a finger at her. “But I guess it's the thought that counts.”

 

“Thank you.” Lexa said warmly, completely missing the fact Clarke was teasing her.

 

“So, what's your family like?” Lexa asked, picking up some fruit.

 

“It's just my mom and grandparents. My dad died right before I started college.” Clarke whispered.

 

“Shit! I'm sorry.” Lexa said with a frown.

 

“It's okay. He was umm… not in his best state and he... overdosed.” Clarke muttered. It'd been a while since she'd talked about her dad. She hated doing it.

 

“I'm really sorry.”

 

“He was really supportive and I knew he loved me, but he had a lot of problems. I miss him, but he was ruining his life. I was devastated that he just threw his life away like that.” Clarke said.

 

“I'm glad you still have your mom.”

 

“She's great. I can't say she won't kill you for this though.”

 

“Yeah, that makes me feel so great.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I have both parents. We aren't very close, but I go home every year for the holidays. We have a weird relationship. I don't know what they would think about this. I know my dad would give me a stern lecture.”

 

“Maybe we can just hold off on meeting the parents.” Clarke said hopefully.

 

“Oh, thank god,” Lexa breathed out in relief. “I'm not ready. We need to figure some things out first before then.”

 

“Like if we actually want to stay married?” Clarke asked.

 

“That would be the one,” Lexa hummed, with a guarded expression. “What do you think?”

 

Clarke sighed heavily putting her food down.

 

“It doesn't sound like a bad idea and I'm not saying you've wooed me off my feet. I just don't see the harm in actually trying.”

 

“I don't want you to resent me for this. If you want an out, now is your time to say it. I don't know what's going to happen, but you're alright. I just don't want you to stab me later on in life because you think I've ruined yours.” Lexa ranted. She was starting to get nervous again.

 

“I'm not going to stab you,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I don't think I would. I don't necessarily believe in fairytales, but the whole soulmate thing is making more and more sense. What if you are my soulmate? It's clear we’re attracted to each other. You're very attractive and I wouldn't mind trying.”

 

“Same goes for me.” Lexa nodded with a small smile.

 

“So, did we just agree to stay married?” Clarke asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

 

“I think we did and I definitely scored.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at her, pushing her playfully.

 

“This was really nice.” Clarke said. They had finished eating and were enjoying the silence.

 

“It was,” Lexa smiled, relieved that Clarke was enjoying one of her favorite spots. “Are you busy this week?”

 

“Kind of. I have a lot of studying I need to do and I have work. Why?”

 

“Well, we should grab dinner or something.” Lexa shrugged.

 

Clarke's face broke out into the most beautiful grin.

 

“Like a date?”

 

“No, not a date. Just dinner.” Lexa said.

 

“So, a date?” Clarke repeated as they both stood up. They gathered their food and trash up before making their way back down the trail.

 

“If you make it back down without complaining once, then it's a date.”

 

“Getting down is way easier than getting up,” Clarke snorted. “This should be a piece of cake.”

 

To Lexa's complete and utter surprise, Clarke didn't complain once the entire way. They talked about anything and everything, Lexa didn't even notice they made their way back to her campus.

 

“So, I guess I'll see you soon for our date.” Clarke said, her eyes shining bright.

 

“I have to say I'm impressed.”

 

“It's amazing what I can do when given a proposition I want.” Clarke husked. Lexa fumbled for a little bit, not knowing what to say.

 

“I'll see you around, Clarke. I'll call you later or something.” Lexa tried her luck and went to walk away, but Clarke caught her wrist.

 

“Not so fast,” Clarke murmured pulling Lexa close to her. “Do we have a date or not?”

 

Lexa didn't respond. She stared down at Clarke in awe. Lexa didn't know how she could gain the upper hand here. She wanted to take Clarke out on a date. She wanted to know every detail about her, hopefully things that no one else knew.

 

Lexa also wanted to kiss Clarke and saw no reason why she couldn't.

 

Lexa bit her lip and didn't worry about anybody else in the vicinity. Clarke's face relaxed realizing what Lexa was about to do. Lexa's eyes were dark and glazed over. Clarke's heart thumped when Lexa started leaning in.

 

Clarke was there in an instant. She was a fool not to be. She yearned for Lexa's lips, something she hadn't felt for someone in a long time.

 

Lexa was kissing her gently and Clarke fell into her arms. Lexa had her arms wrapped securely around Clarke's, making Clarke sigh into the kiss. Lexa placed a long, sweet kiss to Clarke's lips before pulling away.  

 

“It's a date.” Lexa whispered against Clarke's lips. Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa's jaw.

 

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment, just breathing Lexa in. She smelled of sweat and perfume. Clarke couldn't help but place another soft kiss to Lexa's lips before finally backing away.

 

“I know it is,” Clarke smirked. “I'll see you around, wifey.”

 

“Wifey?” Lexa grimaced. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a huge smile. “See you around.”

 

Clarke started walking across campus while Lexa headed the other way, back to her apartment. Lexa stole glances back at Clarke and smirked because Clarke was doing the exact same thing.

 

Lexa had no idea where she was taking Clarke, but was going to pull out all the stops. Partly because she wanted too, and another, because she wanted Clarke to have a hard time thinking of a better date idea for hopefully a second date.

 

Lexa smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to woo her wife.

* * *

 

 _It was a mess of events. Lexa remembered uttering the words ‘I do’. She’d just signed her life away and didn't care._ _Not with the drunk smile Clarke flashed her. She jumped when Clarke slid the ring on her finger._

 

_“You're so beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'll never forget this moment, Clarke. It feels so surreal. You're my wife now. I don't need cameras or anything to capture it because I'll always be living in the moment with you.” Lexa knew she was rambling, but didn't care. She wanted Clarke to know._

 

_“Me too, Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed. “I'm so happy right now. I will remember this moment too, for years to come! We’re married now!”_

 

_Lexa cheered beside her and they squealed like crazy women._

 

_“I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss your bride.” The Italian man gushed._

 

_Lexa placed a sloppy drunk kiss to Clarke's mouth before they both thanked the man. They left hand in hand back to the hotel._

 

_“Hurry and open the door.” Clarke whispered into her neck before placing a kiss on it._

 

_“I'm trying to if you could just-”  Lexa thought she got the door open and face planted into it._

 

_“Ow!” Lexa cried. Clarke immediately turned her around._

 

_“Are you okay? Are you hurt? I don't see any blood.” Clarke rushed out. Lexa clutched her nose while Clarke took the key out of Lexa's hand._

 

_“I'm fine.” Lexa said. Clarke nodded gratefully opening the door with ease._

 

_Lexa glared at the door before walking in. Lexa was moaning against it the next second._

 

_Clarke pinned her against the door, massaging her through her pants._

 

_“There's so many things I want to do to you and I'm going to do to you. They should be illegal.” Clarke purred._

 

_It happened in a flash. One minute Clarke was kissing her and the next she was on her knees._

 

_Lexa gawked at her as she unbuttoned her pants._

 

_Lexa had no time to brace herself as Clarke immediately took her dick in her mouth._

 

_Lexa stood at her full eight inches as Clarke sucked her dick. Lexa scratched at the door behind her. She hadn't been expecting this and was unprepared._

 

_She couldn't stop it. Costia and her were on terrible terms. She wasn't getting any. With every swipe of Clarke's tongue across her slit and frantic bob of her head, she didn't want to stop Clarke._

 

_Lexa placed a heavy hand on top of Clarke's head, looking down at her. She placed both hands on her thighs sucking her to her breaking point._

 

_“Clarke.” Lexa groaned._

 

_Clarke hummed against her, doubling her efforts. Lexa squeaked before letting go._

 

_Lexa was caught off guard with how fast she erupted in Clarke's mouth. She grunted and groaned against the door as the blonde sucked her dry. Clarke swallowed her load, not a single drop was left._

 

_Lexa was panting above her, in post orgasmic bliss._

 

_“That was amazing.”_

 

_“There's more where that came from.” Clarke said lowly._

 

 _Clarke started undressing herself motioning Lexa to come over with a curl of her finger._ _Lexa kicked her clothes off. She was a fool not to follow the hot blonde to bed._

 

_She wasn't disappointed with what happened next._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that this entire chapter will be the last of the flashbacks. Beside them getting married, this is everything that happened in the hotel room. After this, the story will proceed all in the present. 
> 
> I also want to say this chapter is full of sin. You've all been warned. Don't read this around anyone!
> 
> Enjoy (;

* * *

 

Clarke wasn't sure if it was because she hadn't had someone go down on her in a long time or whether it was the fact that Lexa looked like a literal goddess between her legs, that had her moaning before Lexa even made contact with her.

 

Clarke was sprawled out on the bed, her grip tight on the bed sheets, waiting for Lexa to make her move. Clarke almost cried when Lexa started making her way down her body after their heated make out session. She clawed at every inch of skin she could, trying to hold on to some form of reality that this was really happening.

 

Clarke could count on one hand how many orgasms she had in the past year. She couldn't stop her chest from heaving in anticipation or her center dripping wet with Lexa between her thighs. Clarke had never been this turned on before. She felt like she was floating on cloud nine with the alcohol coursing through her veins and the cold air hitting her center.

 

“Lexa, will you do something, please?” Clarke whimpered. She could've sworn, Lexa was just staring at her and not making a move. It made Clarke thrust her hips up, looking for friction.

 

“It's so pretty!” Lexa stammered. “Like, there's not an ounce of hair.”

 

“Laser hair removal.” Clarke responded with a moan.

Clarke cried out when she suddenly  felt Lexa suck kisses into her thighs. Lexa was kissing everywhere, but where Clarke needed the most.

 

Clarke felt like she was going to die of sexual frustration. While she loved the attention Lexa was showing her body, there was only place Clarke _needed_ her.

 

 _“Lexa.”_ Clarke moaned helplessly. She tangled her fingers in Lexa's beautiful soft hair before tugging. Clarke smirked when Lexa hissed.

 

Clarke pushed Lexa where she needed and wrapped her legs around her so she couldn't move. Lexa moaned at being surrounded by nothing but Clarke. She finally gave in.

 

Lexa moaned at how wet Clarke was. She was glistening and Lexa couldn't hold back anymore. She ran her tongue through her, sucking up all her juices. She placed a sloppy kiss to her clit, making Clarke moan loudly. Clarke tightened her hold even more as Lexa sucked roughly on her clit.

 

Lexa was everywhere. Her hands were massaging Clarke's boobs and her tongue was licking every part of she could. Clarke let out breathy moans at Lexa's enthusiasm. Clarke was positive no one had ever gone down on her like this and Lexa was so… _willing_ to do it. The sight of Lexa between her legs made her eyes roll to the back of her head.

 

It was almost embarrassing how quickly it ended. Clarke would have blushed, but with the encouraging moans Lexa was letting out, she didn't have it in her.

 

Lexa swirled her tongue around her clit before sucking it hard in her mouth and Clarke lost it.

 

It was one of those orgasms Clarke hadn't had in a long time. It was one of those orgasms that Clarke was sure stopped the time. Clarke let a deep moan rumble up from her chest and her back arched completely off the bed. It was as if they were stuck in time as Clarke squeezed her thighs around Lexa's legs.

 

Clarke couldn't stop her body from shaking or her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She tightened her grip on Lexa's hair, letting her know she couldn't take anymore. Lexa smirked against her, but respectively backed away.

 

Lexa wiped the back of her mouth before flashing Clarke a lopsided smile.

 

“Get up.” Lexa instructed. Clarke took a moment to gather herself before standing up. The second she did, Lexa turned her around.

 

“I'm going to arrest you.” Lexa whispered darkly in Clarke's ear, making the blonde purr. Clarke grinded her butt against Lexa's bulge.

 

“But officer, I haven't done anything wrong.” Clarke said innocently.

 

“I believe you have.” Lexa clicked her tongue before walking over to the bag.

 

“Okay, I'm breaking the act for like five minutes,” Clarke said with lustful eyes. “I've never actually done this. Do you even have the keys?”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I do. You're my wife now.”

 

“What's your safeword?” Lexa asked walking over to Clarke with the cuffs in her hands.

 

“Mangos.” Clarke confessed with a blush coating her cheeks.

 

“Mangos?” Lexa asked to double check, but mostly to poke fun.

 

“Yes, mangos. Have you done this before?” Clarke squinted her eyes at her. At Lexa's silence, Clarke gaped at her.

 

“You've never done this before?” Clarke asked in disbelief.

 

“No!” Lexa admitted. “Costia would always back out when I suggested it.”

 

Clarke nodded with a hum. “Okay, handcuff me. I want to one up that bitch.”

 

“Clarke, you don't even know her.”

 

“She sounds boring and I'm not afraid. Cuff me.” Clarke repeated making Lexa moan.

 

Lexa proceeded to handcuff her. It took her a few times. She was preoccupied with running her hands over any patch of skin she could before handcuffing Clarke.

 

“Alright, now get on the bed.” Lexa instructed.

 

Clarke walked until she hit the bed. Lexa helped her up and the blonde was suddenly spread wide before her. Clarke was bent over backwards, her butt sticking high in the air and her hands behind her back. Clarke's face was buried in the sheets, but Lexa could still hear her moans.

 

“Oh, my god. This is so hot.” Clarke whined. The blonde was stuck in position, and couldn't move without the help of Lexa. The brunette smiled brightly at this.

 

“Okay, are you ready? If something’s wrong, just yell out your safe word.”

 

Clarke’s response was barely audible and Lexa chuckled.

 

“I can't hear you.” Lexa said. Clarke huffed before turning her face.

 

“Fuck me already!” Clarke growled making Lexa grin. She focused on lining her dick up to Clarke's entrance when Lexa gasped.

 

“We can't penetrate!” Lexa shrieked making Clarke grumble. She was so turned on, she kept clenching around nothing.

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“I don't have any condoms!” Lexa reasoned with a disappointed sigh. She was reached for the keys to uncuff Clarke, when the blonde stopped her.

 

“Lexa, I'm on the pill.”

 

“That doesn't mean you can't get pregnant.”

 

“I know, but I've been actively taking it so you have nothing to worry about,” Clarke said. She felt awkward having such a serious conversation with her hands handcuffed behind her back. “I promise it'll be okay and you can always pull out.”

 

“Okay. You're sure?” Lexa asked, walking back over to Clarke and lining her dick up.

 

“Yes, Lexa! Please, fuck me!”

 

Lexa groaned at Clarke's words and didn't waste another second and pushed into Clarke. They both moaned at the way Lexa was stretching Clarke's walls.

 

Lexa was having a hard time keeping it together and she was only halfway in. Clarke let out a long moan once Lexa was completely sheathed. Lexa held still for a second, partly because Clarke was clenching tightly around her, but mostly because she needed a minute. Clarke was so unbelievably tight around her and Lexa couldn't believe she slid in raw.

 

“Okay, you can start moving.” Clarke said. Lexa nodded, but took a moment to gather herself. She was panting already and she wasn't even moving.

 

Lexa placed her hands around Clarke's hips, gripping them tightly. Lexa bit her lip as she slowly started pulling out. The loud moan Clarke let out, only spurred Lexa on more.

 

Lexa waited a second before pushing back in. They both groaned loudly when Lexa bottomed out again.

 

“Oh god, it's better than Christmas.” Lexa grunted. She repeated her actions, lazily thrusting into Clarke.

 

She was taking her time, trying to savor the feel of taking Clarke raw. Lexa was thrusting in deep and would pull noises, the blonde didn't know she could make.

 

Lexa ran her hands all over Clarke's body while pushing into her. She started picking up the pace because she couldn't help herself. Lexa started desperately thrusting into Clarke making the blonde groan.

 

Clarke was having a hard time keeping it together too. She had nothing to hold onto, so she bit down on the bed sheets. She pulled them into her mouth, trying to stop the loud moans from escaping. It was nearly impossible. Clarke feared her friends would know what they were doing and they were all the way down the hall.

 

Clarke whimpered at Lexa roughly pumping into her. Lexa was moving her hips at different angles and it was driving her crazy.

 

“Lexa, I'm close.” Clarke warned. Lexa picked up the pace even more in response, leaving Clarke breathless.

 

It wasn't long before something snapped in Clarke and she released herself on Lexa. Even though Clarke had her face buried in the sheets, Lexa could still hear her moans.

 

Lexa pulled out once Clarke was finished. She looked down at her dick shining with Clarke's arousal. She uncuffed Clarke's hands before cuffing her to the post by the headboard.

 

Clarke's eyes were the darkest Lexa had ever seen them. They were glazed over and Clarke was looking at her with an expression Lexa couldn't make out.

 

Clarke's legs were spread wide open and Lexa shuffled in between them. Lexa put one hand on her thigh before sinking back into her. Clarke threw her head back against the pillow as Lexa quickly pumped into her. Clarke squeaked at the fast pace. Lexa's hips were smacking against her center and Clarke opened her legs even further.

 

Lexa slowed down for a minute, leaning down to kiss Clarke. The blonde instantly kissed her back before Lexa rested her head against her shoulders. Lexa was holding herself up by her hands resting on both sides of Clarke's head. Her movements were becoming more rough and frantic. She could feel her orgasm approaching and knew she wouldn't be able to hold it off any longer.

 

Clarke kissed the side of Lexa's head before kissing down her neck. Lexa clenched her jaw before lifting her head up. She let out a loud groan, pulling out of Clarke.

 

The second Lexa wrapped her hand around her dick, she came all over Clarke's stomach. Their chests were heaving and Clarke rattled her hands against the headboard. Lexa reached for the keys, uncuffing Clarke and releasing her.

 

They didn't say anything as they brought each other into a soft kiss. It was a nice contrast to the roughness and they both moaned into it. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, pulling her in.

 

“You know what I should do?” Clarke whispered against her lips. Lexa knew it had to be something good, with the dirty smirk on her face.

 

“What?” Lexa asked. She wasn't aware that she was staring longingly at Clarke and it made the blonde blush.

 

“I'm going to strip for you!” Clarke shouted happily. “Just let me put some clothes on.”

 

Lexa's eyes widened at her words, but didn't object. She watched in amusement as Clarke threw some clothes on. Lexa chuckled because Clarke was wearing her shirt over her dress and quickly got on the bed.

 

“Are you ready?” Clarke stumbled across the bed before going to her phone. “It's pony time!”

 

Lexa looked up at the blonde in confusion. She had no idea what she was talking about until the song came on.

 

Lexa smiled wide as _Pony_ from Ginuwine came on. Her mouth dropped open when Clarke started moving her hips perfectly in time with the music.

 

Clarke was smiling widely at her as they locked eyes. She slowly took her shirt off, throwing it over her head and swinging it around as she got off the bed.

 

Lexa gulped when Clarke walked over to her. She wrapped the shirt around Lexa's neck, bringing her in for a sloppy kiss before moving down to her neck.

 

Lexa's dick was poking Clarke's stomach as she pressed against her, she was so hard. Her dick was throbbing and she squeaked when Clarke wrapped her hand around it and tugged.

 

Clarke was jerking her off fast and hard as she kissed down her neck. Lexa was a panting mess as Clarke stroked her. She whined when Clarke let go and got back on the bed.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa moaned. She was breathing harshly as her dick yearned for release.

 

“Soon.” Clarke promised, slowly unzipping her dress. Clarke was dancing sexily all over the bed and Lexa felt like she was going to combust if she didn't get her hands on her.

 

“I have an idea!” Lexa said, trying to distract herself. The only thing she wanted to do was throw Clarke down on the bed and have her way with her again.

 

“What's that?” Clarke was currently rolling around in bed with her fingers in her mouth. Lexa stared at her for a moment, getting caught up in the way she kept giving her bedroom eyes. She shook her head before walking over to her bag. She rummaged around until reaching her wallet.

 

“You want to be a stripper. I have money.” Lexa fumbled around until she got to her singles.

 

Clarke clapped her hands excitedly before springing up from the bed. Clarke stripped the dress off and started twerking. Lexa started yelling in encouragement before throwing money at her.

 

“Yes! That's my wife! You go wife!” Lexa kept yelling over and over again. She was surprised that no one had come into the room to make sure no one was dying.

 

“Come up here, Lex.” Clarke slurred. Lexa quickly hopped up on the bed with her money. Her dick flopped and moved with her as she made her way to Clarke.

 

The blonde immediately started grinding on her, rolling her hips over her bulge. Lexa ran her hands all over Clarke's body, cupping her breast and sucking kisses into her neck.

 

Lexa pulled away and they both cheered as Lexa threw money on Clarke and all over the bed.

 

“Best night ever!” Clarke shouted before the song was over. “Let's have sex again.”

 

Lexa instantly agreed to that. The music was still playing in the background and Lexa grabbed a hold of Clarke's hips. Clarke yelped but allowed Lexa to pick her up. Lexa stood in the middle of the floor as the song _Ride_ by SoMo came on.

 

“We can go slow,” Clarke murmurs against her lips. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Lexa's neck. “We have all the time in the world.”

 

Lexa smiled softly at her, planting a kiss to her lips. It was an awkward position, but Lexa managed to slide inside of Clarke. Clarke gasped at the intrusion, tugging on Lexa's hair. Lexa moved her hips in time with the music, thrusting hard inside Clarke. She was sweating with the effort of holding Clarke up, but kept slamming her hips into her.

 

“I think in honor of this song,” Clarke moaned out. “I should ride you.”

 

“Clarke!” Lexa hissed when she clenched down around her.

 

“Let me ride you.” Clarke murmured, placing a sweet kiss to her lips.

 

Lexa didn't say anything. She pulled out and walked over to the bed. She laid down and gestured for Clarke to get on top of her. Clarke didn't waste any time sinking down on her and moving her hips in time with the beat. Lexa gaped at her and held onto Clarke's hips tightly.

 

“You're so hot, Clarke. Like out of this world.” Clarke smirked because she knew Lexa was going to start rambling now. She placed her hands against Lexa's chest, squeezing her breasts before sinking back down on her.

 

“Why are you so hot? I feel like I'm in hell. My body is on fire and I'm sure after all the sex we’re going to have, we’re going to go to hell. But, it'll be okay as long as we’re together and as long as we can have-”

 

“Lexa!” Clarke was trying her hardest to focus on what she was doing, but her movements faltered when Lexa wouldn't stop talking.

 

“I'm sorry! I can't help it!” Lexa defended herself.

 

“Are you really ranting in the middle of sex? Shut up and let me work it!”

 

“I'm honestly just wondering why you're so pretty. We should have kids because they would be-”

 

Without saying anything, Clarke got off Lexa. The brunette frowned in confusion as Clarke started making her way up her body.

 

“Look! The song is almost over and I can't even finish riding you in peace,” Clarke muttered. “I need to shut you up somehow.”

 

Lexa's eyes widened when Clarke straddled her chest and started scooting up.

 

“You're going to sit on my face?” Lexa asked with bright eyes. Clarke placed a kiss to her forehead and nodded.

 

“If it'll get you to shut up.” Clarke answered.

 

“Remind me to ramble more often.” Lexa sighed happily, grabbing a hold of Clarke's hips and guiding her down to her mouth.

 

The music was long forgotten. Everything was long forgotten for both of them. Clarke was blocking everything out and focused on Lexa's tongue against her. How smooth and wet it was. How it was flicking through her and rendering her speechless.

 

Clarke was letting out loud gasps as Lexa attacked her clit. The brunette’s hands were massaging her butt and pulling her closer. Clarke tangled her hand in her hair, holding on for dear life. Lexa's mouth was heart-stopping.

 

Clarke couldn't stop the whimpers that flew out of her mouth. She threw her head back, gripping tight on Lexa's hair, and moaned out her name. She could hear her arousal and it was turning her on immensely.

 

Clarke started clenching her thighs around Lexa's ears as Lexa clawed and scratched at her skin. She started thrusting into Lexa's mouth until the brunette placed a hand on her stomach keeping her in place.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke let out a high pitched moan. Her chest heaved a couple times before her body went still. Clarke's mouth dropped open as Lexa licked through her folds.

 

Clarke pulled away when it was too much. She turned the music off and turned back around to Lexa. Clarke didn't have any time to prepare herself as Lexa pulled her on top of her. She didn't have any time to prepare for the intrusion as Lexa slid back into her.

 

Clarke immediately clenched down as Lexa started thrusting into her. Lexa's hips thumped against her center, making them both moan. Clarke was so turned on, that a wet _thwack_ sounded around the room.

 

“God, _fuck me_ , Lexa!” Clarke's moans encouraged Lexa to work harder. “Fuck! Don't stop, don't stop!”

 

The bed was moving with each thrust that Lexa gave. She had a death grip on Clarke's hips and was sweating with the effort of pounding into Clarke.

 

If it wasn't obvious what they were doing before, it was now. With the way their skin smacked against each other and their moans growing louder by the minute. It only took one more pump of Lexa's hips to send them over the edge. Lexa quickly pulled out, spilling her load against Clarke's butt as the blonde rode out her orgasm.

 

They stayed close together, limbs tangled up with Clarke's head on Lexa's shoulder.

 

“Okay, I can't go another round,” Clarke confessed. “I need a couple hours.”

 

“That's fine. We should order some food. I'm hungry.” Lexa said, sitting up and pulling some clothes on.

 

“Are we going to clean up our mess?” Clarke asked, looking at the horrendous mess they made.

 

“As much as I hate it, maybe later. I can't move another muscle,” Lexa huffed. “You order room service.”

 

Lexa laid down on the bed, watching Clarke talk on the phone naked. Lexa was trailing her eyes down her body and by time Clarke hung up the phone, Lexa was ready to go again.

 

“I thought you couldn't move anymore.”

 

“That doesn't mean you can't.” Lexa waggled her eyebrows. “I'll make a bet with you.”

 

“What's the bet?” Clarke asked warily, climbing in bed with her.

 

“You can't suck me off before the food gets here. If you do, I'll do whatever you want.”

 

“Anything?” Clarke asked with a delighted smile that almost had Lexa taking back her words. “I want to handcuff you this time.”

 

“No way!” Lexa protested, shaking her head.

 

“Oh, come on. Why not? And you're wasting time.” Clarke added.

 

“I don't know what kinky shit you're into. You could shove three fingers up my ass.”

 

“I would never-” Clarke stopped talking, before frowning. Her voice dropped down a couple octaves as she spoke. “Okay, unless you asked me.”

 

“Clarke!” Lexa blushed.

 

“Okay, okay. I do want to handcuff you! I promise no fingers up your butt. Now, do we have a deal?”

 

By the look on Lexa's face, Clarke already knew the answer, but Lexa still gave her confirmation.

 

“We have a deal!” Lexa said, shaking Clarke's hands before pulling her boxers back down and guiding Clarke's mouth where she wanted.

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting across the table from Lexa. They were both finishing up their meals and the blonde sighed because Lexa hardly made eye contact with her.  

 

“Come on, Lex. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I just need your wrists now.” Clarke couldn't help but let out a laugh.

 

“It's not funny!” Lexa grumbled making Clarke laugh harder.

 

Clarke got up to get the cuffs while Lexa finished her food.

 

“It's okay, babe, but I really do need your wrists. I'm tying you up and having my way with you.”

 

Lexa frowned at her, but finally surrendered and held her wrists out.

 

“Maybe you should learn how to last longer.” Clarke teased in her ear.

 

“Clarke! You said you wouldn't make fun of me. It's not my fault your mouth is heavenly around my dick.”

 

“And it's not my fault that you didn't last more than two minutes so I won!” Clarke shot back, handcuffing Lexa to the bedpost.

 

“Okay, just no fingers.”

 

“You have a weird obsession that I'm going to do that.”

 

“I'm just making sure. I'm at my most vulnerable right now.”

 

Clarke leaned down to place a reassuring kiss to Lexa's lips.

 

“You'll be fine, babe. I'm going to ride you.” Clarke said while straddling her hips.

 

“I think I'll be okay with that.” Lexa mumbled between her lips.

 

“I figured you would.”

 

Clarke pulled Lexa's nipple into her mouth, massaging the other one in her hand. Clarke kissed every inch of skin she could before throwing a leg over Lexa's hips.

 

“Are you going to ride me like a cowgirl?” Lexa moaned. Clarke sighed deeply, stopping her actions.

 

“Okay, when you say things like that, it makes me not want to.”

 

“Wait, wait. I'm sorry!” Lexa giggled, squeezing Clarke's hips.

 

“I like to get in my zone because I'm going to ride your dick into outer space.”

 

“Okay, so you can say things like that, but I can't call you a cowgirl?”

 

“It's sexy when I do it!” Clarke stuck her tongue out at Lexa.

 

“I don't think I even want you to ride me anymore!”

 

“I can always stick a finger up you.”

 

“Ride me!” Lexa said enthusiastically, canting her hips up.

 

“That's what I thought.”

* * *

 

They collapsed on the bed after a few more rounds. Clarke stayed true to her word, although Lexa swore Clarke was trying to stick it where the sun didn't shine. Clarke exclaimed it was an accident and that her hand slipped while she was sucking her dick.

 

They both sighed contently as they finally got into bed and pulled the sheets around them. They fell asleep that night, naked and tangled up with each other. Lexa was spooning Clarke and their hands were clasped over each other, rings shining bright in the moonlight.

 

Neither one of them knew that night changed their lives forever. (In the best way possible).


	8. Chapter 8

There were a few things Clarke was starting to learn about Lexa throughout the week.

 

The first thing was that she was a cuddler. It always took Clarke by surprise, how much Lexa would snuggle into her side or wrap her arms around her waist while she was doing something. It made Clarke smirk way more than she’d ever admit.

 

The second thing Clarke noticed about Lexa, although it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise, was that she was very studious. Whenever they would hang out, Lexa would always bring her homework.

 

They’d hung out everyday after class, when the other wasn't working. Clarke thought it was nice to have a study partner. Octavia was either working or with Lincoln and it was the same with Raven.

 

Clarke learned how much time she’d spent by herself before Lexa was in the picture. Lexa was always just there and Clarke wasn't used to it at all, but it was very welcomed.

 

Raven and Octavia would hang out with her whenever they could, and Clarke would hang out with their other friends, but most of the time she was by herself. Lexa was slowly starting to change that and Clarke _would_ admit she was loving it.

 

The third thing Clarke noticed, that Lexa hated, was that her hair was curly.

 

It was Thursday afternoon and Clarke texted Lexa to come over. The brunette was in the middle of a run when Clarke texted.

 

Lexa quickly finished her jog and headed home for a shower. She didn't have enough time to blow dry her hair before Clarke started calling her on repeat.

 

Lexa huffed and threw some clothes on before heading over to Clarke's with her school work.

 

“Thanks for calling me ten times in a row. You knew I was in the shower.” Lexa rolled her eyes, but kissed Clarke on the cheek before walking through the door.

 

“I just wanted to make sure that you didn't forget the snacks.” Clarke defended herself raising her hands in surrender.

 

“I got your chips, don't you worry.” Lexa said, taking her shoes off. She did a double take when she noticed Clarke staring at her.

 

“What?” Lexa asked in suspense. Lexa didn't know if it was creepy or cute when Clarke flashed her a huge smile.

 

“I didn't know your hair is curly.” Clarke giggled. They walked into the living room where Lexa set her stuff down.

 

“I know, don't remind me. I didn't have enough time to dry it because someone wouldn't leave me alone.”

 

Lexa swallowed hard when Clarke made her way over to her. Lexa stayed rooted in her spot because she wasn't sure what Clarke was planning to do.

 

“I don't think I've seen anyone so beautiful.” Clarke whispered, pulling Lexa in with a hand to the back of her neck.

 

“Clarke-” Lexa chuckled out, but she didn't have time to finish her sentence. Clarke pulled her in for a kiss, sucking on her bottom lip. Lexa sighed into the kiss before Clarke pulled away.

 

“You totally have that sexy librarian look going on right now.”

 

Lexa was clad in baggy sweatpants and a tight shirt. Her brown locks were down in curls and her glasses were perched on her nose. It always took Clarke's breath away, because she was finding out that Lexa looked good in anything.

 

“I didn't feel like putting my contacts in, so I just put my glasses on.”

 

“Which you look cute in.” Clarke added with a smirk.

 

“I have some homework to do.” Lexa announced before sitting down on the couch. Clarke followed her, before ripping open a bag of chips.

 

“Me too,” Clarke said stuffing a handful of chips in her mouth. “But we could just make out instead.”

 

Lexa shot Clarke a serious look that make the blonde chuckle.

 

“Or we could just do some homework.” Clarke corrected herself earning her a nod of approval.

 

Clarke thought Lexa was the perfect study partner. She was so focused and serious about her work. Her face would morph into concentration and the only thing Clarke could hear was the constant sound of pages turning.

 

Lexa completely zoned everything out. Clarke would even go as far as putting a hand on her thigh and Lexa would still be focused completely on her textbook.

 

Clarke would see Lexa's smirk out of the corner of her eye and huff, but she needed to stay focused herself and Lexa helped. It was completely silent in her apartment. The only sounds were the AC and the dishwasher running.

 

Clarke reveled in the silence while she worked to get her homework done. Her phone kept going off beside her and she turned it on silent without looking at it. Clarke got her reading done in a half hour and Lexa was typing away on her laptop.

 

Clarke would smile when she thought Lexa wasn't looking. (Lexa was definitely paying attention). She liked having Lexa beside her, doing little things like homework together.

 

“Are you done yet?” Clarke asked impatiently. “I cannot read another article about finances. I can't study another column of numbers.”

 

Clarke put her book down on the coffee table and turned to face Lexa. Clarke reached out, and played with a strand of Lexa's hair.

 

“Almost.” Lexa muttered, her fingers moving at a rapid pace on her keyboard.

 

Clarke huffed and reached over for her chips. She ate a few before placing a hand on Lexa's thigh, rubbing up and down.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa sighed out.

 

“Are you done now?” Clarke rasped, batting her eyelashes innocently.

 

Lexa flicked her eyes down to Clarke's lips before looking at her. Lexa nodded immediately after seeing Clarke's lustful gaze. She set her laptop on the coffee table before turning her attention to Clarke.

 

Clarke immediately leaned in and captured Lexa’s lips once her hands were free. Lexa breathed in harshly before relaxing into the kiss. Lexa had no idea what they were doing, but they were starting to kiss a lot more.

 

They had a lot of make out sessions the past couple days and Lexa didn't know what to make of it. Clarke would just grab her face and start kissing her. Lexa would admit that there was going to come a point where it wasn't enough.

 

Lexa was absolutely frustrated with work, studies and not getting any. This made Lexa pull Clarke in her lap. The blonde straddled her and started grinding down. Lexa moaned softly against her lips and the second Clarke slid her tongue in her mouth, Lexa jerked her hips up.

 

Clarke pulled away from the kiss and smirked down at Lexa. Her hair was swept to one shoulder, and her blue eyes were darkened in desire. Clarke's cheeks were flushed and she bit her lip, looking down at Lexa.

 

“Do you want to go upstairs?”

 

Lexa chewed on her bottom lip, trying to think of an answer. It was clear by the look in Clarke's eyes, she wanted more to happen. Lexa wanted it too.

 

“Before our first date?” Lexa asked breathlessly.

 

“We’re already married and-” Clarke stopped talking when her phone lit up. Clarke's eyes widened and reached for her phone.

 

“What's wrong?” Lexa asked. She was trying to get Clarke to stay in her lap. The blonde was wiggling around, trying to get up, but Lexa locked her in place. She was placing sloppy kisses up her neck when Clarke squeezed her arm.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke half moaned, half exclaimed. “It's my mom!” At that, Lexa let go of Clarke, who got up and started pacing around.

 

“Clarke? What's wrong?” Lexa asked, making Clarke finally stop moving.

 

“My mom does this thing where she’ll just show up, unannounced with a shit ton of food because she misses me.”

 

“Oh, how cute is that.” Lexa smiled affectionately, but it quickly dropped when Clarke glared at her.

 

“I thought you didn't want to meet the parents yet?”

 

“I don't. Why would I be?” Lexa answered in confusion, getting up from the couch.

 

“She's on her way over here with dinner!”

 

“I can leave-”

 

“No! You can't leave. My mom’s going to lure you in. You aren't getting out of this.” Clarke explained making Lexa's eyes widen.

 

“I can't meet your mom like this! I'm in my sweats! My hair isn't even straight.”

 

“I like your curly hair.”

 

“I look like a wild animal.”

 

“It's cute.” Clarke said, making the tips of Lexa's ears turn red.

 

“I just look more professional with my straight hair.”

 

“Hair is hair and you look beautiful so please, can we straighten up?” Clarke asked in a rush.

 

Lexa quickly nodded and they both got to work clearing off the coffee table. Lexa threw all her books in her bag as Clarke straightened up the pillows.

 

“What are we going to do when she gets here? Does she know I'm here? Will she-”

 

“We have to act like we’re just friends. That's how we stay clear of the dating and marriage topic because she’ll bring it up.” Clarke cut off Lexa's nervous rambles as they were both rushing to clean up.

 

“Jesus, Clarke. Why are you so messy?”

 

“Shut up, Lexa and help me!” Clarke roared. Lexa laughed because there was stuff everywhere, from clothes to textbooks, to hair brushes.

 

“You should be more tidy. It makes everything better in life,” Lexa said, hanging up a few jackets. “I mean, what if we move in together. Would I have to do all the cleaning?”

 

“I'm clean. I'm just busy!” Clarke yelled from the kitchen. Lexa walked back to the living room, stacking up newspapers and magazines that were laying around.

 

“Yeah, sure. That's your excuse!” Lexa rolled her eyes, even though Clarke couldn't see her.

 

“And for the record, I would clean if we ever lived together.” Lexa jumped because Clarke was suddenly standing behind her.

 

Lexa shot Clarke a look of disbelief. “I feel like I would clean more.” 

 

“Well, that's okay because you and I both know that I would be the one in charge of bills.”

 

“Oh, please,” Lexa snorted. “You can have that. It's a pain in my ass. Anya’s better at it than me. I will admit one time Anya left on vacation with her family and we fell a month behind. It was awful.”

 

“It's a good thing you married an accountant. I can do this in my sleep.” Clarke gloated with a smile on her face which Lexa returned.

 

Lexa placed a kiss on her cheek, the same time Clarke's doorbell went off.

 

“Oh, god. She's here!” Lexa gulped, standing up straight. Lexa looked like a statue because she wasn't moving at all.

 

“Do you normally act like this around a girl’s parents?” Clarke asked in amusement.

 

“This isn't just any girl. It's my wife’s mom. My mother in law. She has to like me!” Lexa whined. Clarke sighed deeply, rubbing Lexa's back affectionately.

 

“I'm sorry I blindsided you with you. She blindsided me, but my mom is really nice and she'll like you no matter what. I just know it.”

 

Those words seemed to calm Lexa down. The brunette placed a kiss to Clarke's cheek before nodding. “Okay.”

 

Clarke walked over to the door. Lexa was standing behind her, holding her breath the entire time. Clarke finally opened the door to reveal her mother holding a ton of food, just like Clarke expected.

 

“Hi, Mom!”

 

“Some help would be nice, sweetie.” Abby grunted around a stack of pans filled with food.

 

“Lexa.” Clarke gestured to her mom. Lexa's eyes widened, but Clarke gave her a reassuring look. Lexa blew out a breath and tried to calm her beating heart.

 

“I can take some of those.” Lexa said, taking the first two pans and finally locking eyes with a woman, who resembled Clarke. Lexa swallowed hard because she was seeing where Clarke got her looks from.

 

“Wow, you're pretty!” Lexa blurted out making both women’s eyes widen. Lexa blushed red when Abby raised her eyebrows at her.

 

“I mean- I mean-”

 

“It's okay. I'm sorry, I don't think we’ve met before?” Lexa could see Abby's amused smile and her cheeks heated up even more.

 

“Mom, this is Lexa. Come on, why don't we go to the kitchen?” Clarke asked, trying to move past the awkwardness.

 

“Hello, Lexa. It's nice to meet you. Are you a new friend?” Abby asked, putting down the rest of the pans.

 

Lexa shot Clarke a sly smile while Abby's back was towards them. Clarke gave her a warning look to which Lexa fixed her face, just in time for Abby to turn around and face them.

 

“Yes. We have mutual friends and recently started hanging out.” Lexa explained.

 

“How much food did you make, mom? It's only the three of us.”

 

“Well, I was assuming Octavia and Raven were going to be home, so I made extras. You know how much those girls eat.” Abby explained, popping off the lids to the food.

 

Lexa's mouth watered at seeing the different meals and most importantly, the dessert.

 

“But help yourselves to whatever!” Abby said enthusiastically, making herself at home by running around the kitchen.

 

Lexa gave Clarke a questioning look. Clarke nodded, flashing her a small smile and gesturing to the food. Lexa didn't waste any time. She loaded her plate with steak, mashed potatoes and macaroni before sitting down at the table.

 

“The place looks nice, Clarke. You've been keeping it clean?”

 

Lexa wanted to laugh, but instead she cut up her steak. She was already shoving macaroni in her mouth, while eyeing the chocolate cake on the counter.

 

“Yeah, something like that!” Clarke said quickly, taking a seat next to Lexa.

 

“I'll take that as a no.” Abby chuckled, taking a seat across from them.

 

Lexa kept her face down, focusing on her steak and mashed potatoes. Clarke was nervously sipping on water and Abby was eyeing them suspiciously.

 

“So, are you a senior like Clarke?” Abby asked, cutting into her steak.

 

“I am,” Lexa said with a small smile. “I'm graduating next semester and I can't wait.”

 

“I know! I've never been so proud of my baby girl.” Abby gushed, taking a sip of her wine.

 

“Mom!” Clarke chided with a blush.

 

“What? I am.” Abby replied with a bright smile. “Do you have any plans after you graduate? What's your major?”

 

“Criminal justice. I would like to become a police officer.” Lexa explained.

 

“A police officer?” Abby asked. “What got you interested in that?”

 

“It always interested me ever since I was a little kid. It's something I've always wanted to do and I can't wait for it to happen.”

 

Abby sat back in her sit, chewing her food and staring Lexa down. Lexa tried her hardest not to look nervous, but she knew there was a thin line of sweat forming on her brow.

 

“You're a very attractive person. Are you dating anyone?” Abby asked. Lexa chewed on her bottom lip, not looking at Clarke.

 

“No, I'm not.”

 

Abby picked up her wine glass and smirked. Clarke groaned because she knew where her mom was going with this.

 

“Would you be interested in dating my daughter?”

 

The second Abby asked the question, Lexa choked on her drink and Clarke dropped her cutlery against her plate.

 

“Mom!” Clarke shrieked in horror.

 

“What? I'm just asking a simple question. You're both single and it's just been so long!” Abby explained with a huff that had Clarke's cheeks turning red.

 

“It hasn't been that long!” Clarke responded.

 

“I wouldn't see the harm in it. Your dad and I started off as just friends until it developed into something neither of us could control.” Abby said with a sad smile. “You're not getting any younger and I want grandkids!”

 

“You'll get them some day, but no time soon.”

 

Lexa stayed silent and flicked her eyes back and forth between the two Griffin women. She didn't know whether she should step in or not. She had no idea what to say and didn't want Abby to hate her.

 

“I just want you to meet someone nice and get married!”

 

Lexa tried hard not to react to that word. By the look on Clarke's face, she was doing the same thing.

 

“I have some time before that'll happen either.” Clarke said, trying not to cringe at her lie.

 

“Marrying your father was the greatest day of my life besides having you,” Abby sighed fondly. “I never thought I could reach that level of happiness when I walked down the aisle. I can't wait for you to have that one day.”

 

“Mom..” Clarke sighed. She knew her mom had strong views about marriage and would bring them up, but she couldn't even describe the level of awkwardness this was. To have this conversation while sitting right next to her wife, Clarke was slowly losing it.

 

“Marriage is about making sacrifices and understanding your partner. Knowing how to make things work and finding a balance, especially once you have kids. The idea of marriage used to scare me so much because I thought I wouldn't be a good enough wife. I was afraid once I got married, I wouldn't be able to do anything but it was the complete opposite. Your dad made me feel loved every second of every day and I just want you to have that one day.”

 

Lexa stayed quiet during Abby's little speech. It wasn't hard for her to do as she was shoving food in her mouth. Lexa flicked her eyes to Clarke for a second before looking back down at her plate. She knew Clarke had no idea what to say to that, because neither did she.

 

Lexa knew that they were going to keep this secret for as long as they could. Abby looked like a wonderful person, but Lexa couldn't help but feel like she would strangle her to death after finding out that they drunkenly got married.

 

“I'm sure I'll have that some day, mom.” Clarke said quietly. Lexa cleared her throat with a cough before speaking.

 

“I hope so.” Abby said with a distant look on her face.

 

“Cake, anyone?”

 

“Yes, please.” Clarke spoke up. “Why don't you help me cut it?”

 

Lexa immediately nodded and got up. They both walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

 

“I'm sorry.” Clarke immediately said.

 

“It's okay,” Lexa shook her head. “I can't lie though. This is getting hard.”

 

“I know. Maybe another hour or two and then you can make up some ridiculous excuse and leave.”

 

“Another hour? Clarke!” Lexa whined lowly.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose. “I knew this wasn't a good idea!”

 

“It's fine. We can-”

 

“No, it's not! It's not helping our situation at all. She's just going to talk about marriage the rest of the night. It's a very important topic for her.”

 

“Yeah, I hadn't noticed.” Lexa rolled her eyes and Clarke glared at her.

 

“Just get the plates!” Clarke hissed before turning around. Lexa sighed reaching up and pulling out three plates.

 

Clarke dished out the cake on the plates as Lexa held them. They didn't speak and barely made eye contact. Clarke was starting to wonder why things were getting awkward between them, but knew it was because of her mom.

 

Abby was really putting things in perspective for them. Clarke couldn't help but glance up at Lexa. Her eyes were casted down and she was sporting a frown. Her hair was blowing softly with the vent that was above them and she smelled like fabric softener.

 

Clarke knew she was boring holes into her face, but Lexa still refused to meet her eyes. Clarke couldn't stop thinking about how this was the girl she was going to spend the rest of her life with. They were already in too deep to turn back now. They both knew that. It was obvious with the way Lexa finally glanced down at her, eyes wide, but soft.

 

They were both thinking about the same thing and Clarke awkwardly cleared her throat.

 

“Let's go back out there.” Clarke mumbled. She wasn't surprised that she didn't get a response, but she heard Lexa's footsteps behind her.

 

* * *

 

Clarke was beyond grateful that her mom didn't talk about marriage the rest of the night. They talked about everything under the sun, including the zombie apocalypse. Clarke was happy to talk about anything that wasn't marriage.

 

Clarke desperately tried to make eye contact with Lexa, but Lexa only focused on Abby. Clarke was glad that they were getting along and she didn't need to act as a buffer.

 

Lexa had made some excuse that she needed to get home and study and Abby finally let her go. Clarke watched with a small smile as her mom shook Lexa's hand goodbye. Lexa was a blushing mess the entire time and Clarke thought it was cute. Her smile was wiped off her face and her heart started beating fast when Lexa finally locked eyes with her.

 

“Have a nice night, Clarke.” Lexa said softly and Clarke had to contain herself. She wanted to smile because Lexa had finally acknowledged her, but controlled herself.

 

“You too, Lexa.” Clarke nodded firmly. Lexa offered her a small smile before turning on her heel and leaving.

 

Clarke started clearing up the table and putting the leftovers in the fridge for her friends. She avoided her mom’s eyes the entire time.

 

When Clarke came back to the table to pick up Abby's plate, the older woman sighed dramatically.

 

“What?” Clarke asked slowly.

 

“If you don't date Lexa, I think I will.” Clarke dropped the plate in the sink whipping around to face her mom.

 

“Mom!” Clarke shrieked.

 

“What?” Abby asked with a smirk. “That girl is too fine to be single!”

 

“Mom!”

* * *

 

Lexa loved working at the coffee shop. All their regular customers would always come in asking for her. She never got an order wrong. She was one of their best baristas. She could make people’s orders with her eyes closed, but never did because she didn't want to trip over herself.

 

It was a great way to make money while finishing her degree. Lexa couldn't wait until she graduated. She only had one more semester and it was just around the corner. It was all she’d ever wanted and smiled at the knowledge that she was about to achieve it.

 

She wanted to move into a house because she wanted to get a dog, but the apartment she was living at now, didn't allow pets. She had wanted to meet someone, but figured that would be off the table because of Clarke.

 

Things hadn't been the best between them since Abby’s visit. Abby had put a lot of things in perspective for Lexa. She couldn't help but feel like she would never get that dream wedding, she swore she didn't tell anyone she wanted.

 

Lexa thought about coming clean on many occasions, but thought it would be weird to just randomly announce that they were married, when as far as their friends knew, they didn't even associate with each other.

 

Lexa felt bad that Clarke couldn't get the special wedding her mom talked about. She felt bad that they had rushed into this and it made her head hurt when she thought about it. It made things even worse that she couldn't talk to her best friend about it.

 

Lexa was wiping down the counters, glad that the rush hour was over. Things had calmed down and this was Lexa's favorite time working. The cafe was quiet besides the music playing and the occasional conversation. Everyone was content doing something quietly and Lexa rejoiced in it.

 

Her boss was a big fan of the holidays and already had Halloween themed decorations out. Lexa would never admit, but she liked it. It got her in the spirits that the holidays were just around the corner.

 

Lexa finished wiping down the counters enjoying the calm atmosphere, when the door opened. It let out a soft ding and Lexa should've known who it was, but still looked up.

 

A chill ran through her and Lexa wasn't sure if it was the cold wind that brushed through the door or because of who’d walked into the shop.

 

She was wearing a beanie and dark jeans. She looked insanely cute in her oversized hoodie and was making her way towards her.

 

She looked around for a second before locking eyes on her. They both stood there, softly gazing at each other until Lexa wiped her hands with the towel. Lexa's heart thumped as she heard Clarke make her way over to her.

 

“Let me guess: A vanilla latte, extra whipped cream?”

 

“That's right.” Clarke hummed, leaning against the counter.

 

“It's after six. Are you sure you want caffeine right now?”

 

“With the exam I have tomorrow, yes.” Clarke answered with a huff.

 

“Are we still on for our date?” Lexa asked quietly. She cringed because her word vomit got the best of her. They hadn't seen each other much over the last week and Lexa was dying to know.

 

It was nearing the end of the week and Clarke gave no confirmation if the date was cancelled or not.

 

“If you want to be.” Clarke responded vaguely, quietly drumming her fingers against the counter.

 

“Yeah, but I'm asking you.” Lexa said over her shoulder while making Clarke's order.

 

“I want to, yes, but I don't want you to feel obligated because of the stuff my mom said,” Clarke sighed. “I knew that wasn't going to end well and I’m sorry I couldn’t get you out of it. My mom just has a way of getting inside your head.”

 

“I would still like to take you out,” Lexa said, handing over Clarke's coffee. “We can't lie though and act like things haven't gotten weird.”

 

“Well, what do you want me to do? We aren't exactly in the best situation.”

 

“I thought marriage was supposed to be the happiest time of your life.” Lexa said sarcastically with an eye roll.

 

“Well, that makes two of us.” Clarke huffed angrily, turning on her heel. Lexa was getting ready to go after her, but more customers walked through the door.

 

Clarke had settled off to the side in one of the booths and Lexa could tell by the angry bites she was taking out of her muffin, that she wasn't happy. Lexa sighed, but couldn't do anything about it as the customers came to the counter.

 

* * *

 

“I'm sorry about before.” Lexa murmured with her hands behind her back. She had just gotten off from her shift and immediately went over to Clarke.

 

The blonde was buried in work and snapped her head up to look at Lexa.

 

“Can I sit?”

 

“I don't know. Does the seat look happy enough for you?”

 

“The seat does,” Lexa said. “You don't.”

 

Clarke closed her book and sighed. “I don't want to disappoint her. She's been through alot and you already heard her outlook on marriage. It's just something that’s so important to her and I don't want to hurt her.”

 

“So, you never want her to know?”

 

“That's not what I'm saying, but I'm not sure how we’re going to keep getting away with this. There's going to come a time where things won't just be black and white.”

 

“And we’ll figure it out together. I'm sorry if I upset you.”

 

“No, it's fine.” Clarke reassured her. The look on her face was sincere and it put Lexa at ease.

 

“Are you done studying?” Lexa asked, resting her arms against the table.

 

“Almost.” Clarke said.

 

“Well, I can hang out here until you're done.” Lexa said, looking around the cafe. Almost everyone was gone and she knew there was only an hour or so left until the shop closed down.

 

“Would you really?” Clarke asked in surprise.

 

“Yeah.” Lexa said softly. She liked being around Clarke. Lexa had friends and acquaintances on campus, but never hung out with them like she did with Clarke.

 

Clarke was suddenly just always around and Lexa hated that she was getting used to it because Lexa would have to beg Costia to hang out with her, and all they ended up doing was fighting.

 

Lexa knew they had their disagreements, but it was cute when they argued over something. Lexa was learning that Clarke always liked to be right and hardly ever admitted when she was wrong.

 

Lexa liked being around Clarke because she could be herself and that wasn't something she normally felt when hanging out with someone new.

 

“Thank you.” Clarke said with a small smile. Lexa nodded while pulling her phone out to play a few games while Clarke finished her studying.

 

Lexa thought about messing with her and even ran her foot up her calf a few times, but Clarke was so in the zone, she hardly paid attention.

 

“Okay, I’m done!” Clarke exclaimed closing all her books. She had finished just in time as her coworkers were closing down the shop.

 

“See you later, Lexa.” Tris waved. She was still starting out and a freshmen in college. She was great a great coworker and nice to be around and it made the hours go by faster.

 

“Bye, Tris.”

 

Lexa held the door open for Clarke as they both left the shop. Lexa chewed on her lip, wondering if she should grab Clarke's hand.

 

As they walked further down the street, Lexa held her breath, reached out and took a hold of Clarke's hand. The blonde looked surprised and even stumbled over her words.

 

“Is this okay?” Lexa said. She could feel how stiff Clarke's hand was, but soon felt her relax.

 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded. “It's fine.”

 

Lexa tried her best to contain her smile. They walked back to campus, both coating smiles.

 

“We could grab something to eat?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yeah, that'll be cool.” Clarke said.

 

“Is Chinese good?”

 

“Perfect.” Clarke smiled which Lexa returned. She couldn't help but place a kiss to Clarke's forehead as they headed in the direction of the restaurant.

 

Their hands interlocked the entire time.

* * *

 

 

As next week rolled around, their date was the only thing running through Clarke's mind. She had to force herself to focus during her exam, but it was hard to do with the date looming around the corner. She hadn't been on a date in so long and had no idea how to act or what to expect anymore.

 

Clarke knew that deep down inside Lexa was really sweet and would probably be planning something big. Clarke was beyond nervous because she felt like she wasn't date material. She’d been out of the dating world for so long, it was throwing her off her game and Clarke knew she had a lot of it.

 

Clarke knew she was psyching herself out, but what else was she going to do? She was getting ready to spend her entire evening with Lexa and had no idea if they were even compatible. She knew they had shared a few steaming kisses before, but what if they had nothing in common? What if they continued to butt heads on things? What if they couldn't make this work?

 

Clarke wasn't ready to settle down and be married. She knew that was all her mother wanted for her, but she didn't want that, at least, not yet.

 

She wanted to be wild and carefree, she was too young to be married, but then again, look where being wild and carefree got her, a ring on her finger and a night she couldn’t remember.

 

She did the one thing she vowed she wouldn't do.

 

She remembered how heartbroken her mother was when her dad died. She never wanted to go through that. She chose to shut off her emotional side because it was easier.

 

So, she indulged in a few flings and distanced herself from getting into a relationship. The irony was certainly not lost on Clarke, because she knew she was married now.

 

Clarke had to lie to her friends, telling them she wasn't well enough to go out. Clarke waited until they texted her and told her they were at the bar before even getting ready.

 

She took her time and was actually sad that her friends weren't here to tell her what looked good and what didn't.

 

Clarke settled for a black dress and a diamond necklace her mom gave her two years ago. When Clarke opened her jewelry box, the first thing that caught her eye was their wedding rings. They were sitting side by side, staring straight into Clarke's soul.

 

She couldn't stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. She was glad that she didn't put makeup on yet. Clarke looked at herself in the mirror of her jewelry box and told herself she needed to get it together.

 

Who full on sobs before going out on a date? Why couldn't Clarke get it together?

 

She took one more look at their rings before slamming her the box shut. She wiped down her face before putting her makeup on. She had fifteen minutes to make herself look presentable and rushed to get everything together.

 

She slipped some heels on, putting in her earrings, just in time for the doorbell to ring.

 

Clarke smoothed down her dress, her palms were sweaty and clammy and her bottom lip was trembling again. Clarke forced herself not to cry again. She had no idea why she was so emotional and hoped Lexa couldn't tell.

 

The brunette didn't and Clarke didn't know if she wanted to rejoice in it or cry again. Lexa was completely oblivious of her internal struggles as she brought her in for a hug after showing her the bunch of flowers she got.

 

Clarke kissed her on the cheek in thanks before putting them in water. They walked hand in hand to Lexa's car and if Lexa noticed that Clarke's hands were sweaty, she didn't say anything about it.

 

“You never told me where you're taking me?” Clarke asked as Lexa opened the door for her.

 

“You'll see soon enough.” Lexa smiled widely at her. Clarke took a moment to appreciate Lexa's outfit. Her black dress pants fit her perfectly and her white button down shirt was hugging her biceps deliciously.

 

Lexa closed the door before rounding the car and leaving her parking garage.

* * *

 

They pulled up to a five star restaurant almost an hour later. Clarke's jaw dropped and she whacked Lexa in the arm.

 

“Ow! What was that for?” Lexa clutched her arm.

 

“Lexa, this is way too expensive!” Clarke exclaimed.

 

“We’re both dressed the part! I have money and I told you it was going to be good!” Lexa defended herself with a chuckle.

 

It was an Italian restaurant just on the outskirts of the city. It was buzzing with business people and families. Clarke thought this was way out of her league, but the goofy smile on Lexa's face made her get it together.

 

“Well, are you going to open the door for me?” Clarke batted her eyelashes at her and tried to ignore her beating heart.

 

Lexa didn't say anything as she got out of the car and opened the door for her. She held out her hand and Clarke took it. Lexa pulled Clarke into her side, placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

“I don't know if I told you how beautiful you look tonight,” Lexa murmured into her hair. “Like wow!”

 

“Oh, stop!” Clarke blushed as they walked inside.

 

“Reservations for two under Lexa Woods.” Lexa said to the hostess who smiled politely at them and walked them to their booth.

 

Clarke was trying her best to keep her heart from beating out of her chest, but it was hard not to with all the families around them. There were a couple families with kids and older couples who were enjoying their meals. The dim lighting casted the perfect lighting around them.

 

They got a booth by the window and Clarke was glad for the distraction. It looked over the city and Clarke absolutely loved it.

 

“I had to pay extra for that.” Lexa said quietly making Clarke's eyes widen.

 

“Lexa-”

 

“It's fine,” Lexa cut Clarke off. “I wanted too. How cool is it to eat while looking at the city?”

 

“This is all too much.” Clarke said breathlessly.

 

“Well, you deserve it.” Lexa shrugged with a small smile.

 

“No, I don't.” Clarke shook her head.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Lexa tilted her head to the side. “Please tell me why you don't.”

 

Clarke had a million reasons why she didn't deserve to be sitting here with the most prettiest woman she’d ever seen or looking at the view they had. Clarke didn't deserve any of this.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa said gently after a minute, breaking Clarke out of her thoughts.

 

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered. “For doing this.”

 

“Well, it was my pleasure.” Lexa said with a smile and Clarke's heart sped up for a completely different reason now. Lexa just had that effect on her.

 

The waiter came and took their orders before collecting the menus. Clarke thought the dinner would go smoothly after that, but it didn't.

 

Lexa was staring at her, not saying a word and Clarke had no idea what conversation to start up with Lexa. So, it resulted in them having a staring contest for half of their meal.

 

Every topic that Clarke wanted to bring up, she knew would eventually lead to their marriage and she didn't want to talk about that. She didn't know how to get to know Lexa better, so she stayed quiet and ate her food.

 

Clarke kept opening and closing her mouth and Lexa finally caught onto it.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lexa asked after a moment. She could tell something was eating away at Clarke and couldn’t take the silence anymore.

 

“It's not exactly first date material.” Clarke murmured, twirling around her fork.

 

“What _is_ first date material?” Lexa countered, raising her eyebrows making Clarke sigh.

 

Was Clarke really going to bring the mood down even more with her sob story? Was Clarke really going to talk about her dad on their date? No matter how years it’d been, it still felt like a fresh wound and nothing she did was healing it.

 

“I never understood it,” Clarke took a deep breath and put her fork down. She never spoke of her dad, to anyone. For the longest time, she didn't say a word about him. Clarke's heart ached at remembering what happened to him. “Why he started.”

 

Lexa put down her cutlery and gave Clarke her undivided attention.

 

“He had a knee problem and we didn't even notice he started taking his pills more and more,” Clarke said. “How could he not realize he was hurting my mom and I? He was making a selfish move and I hated him for it, for the longest time until I realized that he wasn't going to stop.”

 

Lexa stayed silent. Her eyes had widened once Clarke starting confessing. She didn't think this would be the first conversation they would have during the date, but Lexa listened to every word Clarke said.

 

“I told him to either choose me or those _damn_ pills and guess what he did?” Clarke asked rhetorically with a chuckle. “He chose the pills and I never forgave him for it. I told him if he wanted to pop pills, then by all means. Those pills lead him to other drugs until he just couldn't go anymore and he overdosed. What a cowardly way to die.”

 

Lexa was getting ready to open her mouth to speak, but Clarke kept talking.

 

“And now I'm sitting here at this fancy table, with the napkins folded into some bird I can't even recognize and eating this expensive meal with my _wife_! My mom cherishes marriage with her life, but I know how much it ruined her when my dad died. I don't deserve any of this because I should've tried harder to get my dad to stop and no matter what happened, my mom still loved him. She still loved him when he was doped up on drugs all the time! And we didn't try hard enough. I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve love and I don't deserve you or anything of this!”

 

“Clarke-”

 

“I miss him. Even though he wasn't the father I knew. I still miss him and I would give anything to see his face right now.”

 

Lexa opened her mouth to speak again, but huffed when the waiter came out to take their dessert orders. They both ordered the chocolate cake and Clarke sat back in her seat.

 

“You deserve a lot of things, Clarke,” Lexa spoke up. “I'm sure your dad would agree with that.”

 

“I'm not so sure he would,” Clarke shook her head. “He turned cold the second he started using.”

 

“That doesn't mean that he didn't love you and want the best for you.”

 

Clarke shook her head again and softly banged her hands against the table, catching the attention of other people, but Clarke didn't care.

 

“And how the hell would you know what he wanted for me, when he didn't even know what he wanted for himself?” Clarke hissed, staring Lexa down. Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and gaped at her.

 

They stared each other down until the waiter came back out. They both fixed their posture and the waiter looked between them awkwardly.

 

“Everything okay?” He asked, though he looked like he didn't want to know the answer.

 

“Yes.” Lexa spoke up for the both of them, but didn't take her eyes off Clarke. Lexa was too busy looking at Clarke to see the waiter nod and scurry away.

 

Lexa ate her chocolate cake slowly, watching every move that Clarke was making. The blonde got halfway through her cake before sighing.

 

“I'm sorry,” Clarke whispered. “You didn't deserve that.”

 

“Well, I asked so I guess I did.”

 

“No, you didn't. I'm sorry.”

 

“It's fine, Clarke.” Lexa assured her, although that didn't clear the tension.

 

They ate in silence and Lexa sighed in relief when the check was given to her. Lexa quickly handed the waiter her card before the guy ran off again.

 

Clarke was gathering her stuff and Lexa stayed quiet until the waiter returned her card.

 

Lexa stood up and smooth down her pants before they both headed out the door. They walked slowly to Lexa's car before Lexa stopped them.

 

"I don't mean to be rude,” Lexa started out nervously. “Can we just agree that, this was really awkward? Like the awkwardest date I've ever been on."

  
  
Clarke let out a sigh, stopping in front of Lexa. The brunette was staring down at her with guarded eyes and Clarke rested a hand against her cheek.

“I'm sorry I brought up my dad.” Clarke said sadly making Lexa's eyes widened.

 

“No, Clarke. That's not why this was awkward. I'm glad you told me a little bit more about him. I just meant in general. I feel like every time we take two steps forward, we take three steps back. I feel like this is never going to get easier, if we don't come to terms with it.”

 

Clarke sighed because she knew what Lexa was saying, was true.

 

"I think we keep putting too much pressure on ourselves to get this right. If we keep trying to force this, then I don't think it's going to work.” Clarke murmured.

 

“I think it also starts with you knowing you deserve better. You deserve to be treated right. I'm not one of your conquests and you're not Costia. I just feel like we keep going in circles and we need to figure something out. I don't want to give up on you, but you have to stop acting like this.”

 

“Like what?” Clarke scoffed and folded her arms. “I'm sorry I can't get over it. I'm sorry that it took my life by complete surprise. I'm a party girl and free-spirited. I don't normally regret things, but I-”

 

“You regret this?” Lexa gestured between them. Clarke sucked in a breath, but she didn't say anything.

 

“That's not what-”

 

“Sure, it was. You're not used to be tied down, neither am I, but at least I'm trying to make the effort and what are you doing?”

 

“Not standing here and having this conversation anymore.” Clarke growled, turning on her heel and walking away. Lexa gaped at her again before catching up to her.

 

“Why are you so stubborn?” Lexa huffed in defeat.

 

“I get it from my dad,” Clarke said with dark eyes. “Open the door.”

 

Lexa didn't want to fight with Clarke anymore so she did as she was told. They didn't speak to each other the whole car ride home. Clarke turned up the radio and Lexa focused on the road.

 

Clarke didn't get the goodnight kiss she yearned for and a walk to the door. Lexa stayed rooted to her seat as she said goodbye and sped off. Clarke figured she deserved that one and looked up at the sky above.

 

“I blame you for this!” Clarke roared before stomping up the stairs. She was too mad to stand in an elevator and wait.

 

She walked into the door, grateful that Raven and Octavia were still out. She stripped out of her dress, getting this weird sense of deja vu before shaking it off.

 

She pulled on some pajamas before climbing into bed. Her phone on her bed side table caught her eye. She contemplated sending Lexa a text and apologizing for the date again, but Clarke had no idea how to even start.

 

She had no time to process it as she heard the front door fly open.

 

“Clarke!” Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven’s obnoxious yell and was glad that her dress and heels were nowhere in sight. She heard footsteps before the door flew open.

 

“Hey!” Octavia said giddily.

 

“Why are you guys home so soon?” Clarke glanced at the clock on her dresser. “It's only 10:30.”

 

“We felt bad that you were home alone not feeling well. So, we came home early. We bought you some chicken noodle soup.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke said with a small smile.

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke was getting ready to shake her head, when she realized that she wasn't supposed to be feeling well.

 

“Oh, I'm fine. Thank you guys.” Clarke said gratefully.

 

“I don't care if you're sick! We should have a slumber party.” Octavia suggested.

 

“You guys don't have to.”

 

“Even though you said you're fine, you really don't look like you are. We’re happy to stay.” Raven said softly.

 

“Okay.” Clarke said and smiled when they left to go get their stuff.

 

Clarke fell asleep that night curled up to her two best friends. Clarke held on to both of them tightly and didn't realize how much she needed this. She knew she lived with them and they were her best friends, but she felt so far away from them right now.

 

Clarke turned all her thoughts off that night, which was a hard thing for her to do. She felt bad about the date and had no idea how she was going to move forward with Lexa. A part of her was hoping they could forget the whole thing, but she knew that was wishful thinking. She knew they had a lot of things they needed to work out, but Clarke wouldn’t think about that anymore tonight.

 

She curled closer to Raven and even tolerated her light snoring the entire night. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until her head hit the pillow and she completely knocked out with Raven and Octavia by her side the whole night.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke groaned when she was woken up out of her sleep when she felt someone poke her cheek. She swatted them away and rolled over, begging for five more minutes.

 

“She’s alive!” Raven shouted happily. “I swear you sleep like the dead. You worried us for a second.”

 

“I don’t feel good remember.” Clarke lied before slowly opening her eyes. Her friends were both sporting guilty looks and a part of Clarke felt bad that she was lying to her friends.

 

“Right,” Raven muttered. “I forgot about that. Anyways, I have a coffee date with Anya, so see ya nerd. Breakfast is on the stove.”

 

Clarke immediately brightened up at the mention of food, but Octavia put a hand on her chest.

 

“I’ll get it for you.” Clarke took it back. She loved how affectionate and sweet her friends were when she was “sick.”

 

Clarke laid in bed before rolling over and checking her phone. She sighed loudly when there wasn’t any messages from Lexa, only a few from Monty and Jasper.

 

Fall break was coming up and they were all planning a trip to the mountains. Clarke was excited because she needed another break. She briefly wondered if Lexa knew anything about the trip, but the brunette had never came on a trip with them except the last one.

 

She didn’t have time to send a text to Lexa before Octavia came in with two plates of hot food which quickly caught her attention. Clarke was glad for the distraction because she had no idea what she was going to say to Lexa. Octavia hopped in bed after handing Clarke a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

 

“I’m really going to miss Raven’s cooking once we all move out.”

 

Clarke stuffed a few bites of eggs in her mouth, before looking at Octavia.

 

“When do you think you’d move out?” Clarke asked quietly.

 

“I mean, no time soon. I’m still looking with Lincoln, but I’m hoping by the end of next semester or maybe after graduation.”

 

Clarke stayed silent for a moment. It was really sinking in that their lives were getting ready to change after graduation.

 

“Do you ever think about it?” Clarke asked quietly. “You know, getting married?”

 

“Not really. I just don't think I'm ready for that. I have the rest of my life to figure out if I want to get married or not. I already told Lincoln, I just don't think I'm wife material.”

 

“I'm not wife material and I'm-” Clarke's eyes widen realizing that she was getting ready to tell Octavia what was going on. Octavia was looking at her suspiciously and Clarke cleared her throat awkwardly.

 

“I'm thinking about marriage.” Clarke finished quietly. Octavia furrowed her eyebrows and Clarke braced herself for the onslaught of questions, but they never came.

 

“I thought you didn't, you know because of your dad?” Octavia asked gently.

 

“Well, yeah,” Clarke shrugged. “Because of that, but my mom really wants it to happen and I don't want to let her down.”

 

“So, you'll sacrifice your own happiness for your mom? You'll get married for the rest of your life just to please her?”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Clarke brought her hand up and started rubbing her temples.

 

“You're not even dating. What makes you think that you're just magically going to get married?”

 

Clarke took a minute to gather herself. She felt awful for lying to her best friend. This could be the moment Clarke came clean. This could be the moment Clarke finally let _someone_ know what was going on. Clarke was sick of fighting this by herself. She needed help because she didn't know what she was doing.

 

A part of Clarke just wanted to go to the courthouse and file for an annulment, but there was something gnawing at the back of her mind telling her not to do it.

 

Clarke would’ve told Octavia that she accidentally married Lexa. That she went against her own morals and did the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't. Clarke would've let Octavia in on the secret, if she wasn't so damn confused about it herself.

 

Clarke didn't tell Octavia. She didn't even know where to start.  

 

“I don't know. Fate.” Clarke said after a minute that made Octavia snort.

 

“You're actually going to have to date to find the one.”

 

“What if the one was magically just there all of a sudden?”

 

“Are you confessing your undying love for me?” Octavia asked with a small smirk. Clarke narrowed her eyes at her, but let out a small chuckle.

 

“Yeah, you wish.”

 

“So, you believe in the whole fate/soulmates thing?” Octavia asked slowly. “Where is my best friend and what have you done with her?”

 

“She's right here,” Clarke gestured down to herself. “She's just realizing some things.”

 

“Well, if you want to get married, I'll obviously support you.” Octavia smiled kindly at her.

 

“I know you would. Thank you.” Clarke said. She didn't listen to the voice in her head, begging for her to tell Octavia.

 

Clarke knew she was making things harder for herself, but she had no idea if Lexa wanted their secret out, so she would keep it to herself for as long as she could.

 

“Well, I need to get down to the mall.” Clarke excused herself and stood up.

 

“Of course. I'll see you later.” Octavia said, pulling Clarke in for a hug. They hugged each other tight before Clarke grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

Lexa wasn't quite sure how she got talked into this. Normally, she would stay in and treat herself by watching Netflix on her fall break. The second Anya mentioned that Clarke was going, Lexa jumped on the opportunity to join in.

 

It had her driving a long distance on narrow roads with her humongous truck full of people fast asleep. One of them being Clarke.

 

She was sitting all the way in the back and Lexa couldn't help but stare at her through the rear view mirror. They hadn't spoken a word to each other, not even when they were putting all their luggage into the trunk.

 

Clarke was fast asleep against Finn. It bothered her to no end, especially with the way his arm was wrapped around her, but Lexa showed no sign of acknowledgment.

 

They wanted to leave the second everyone was done with classes so they could make use of every minute of their break. The more Lexa thought about it, the happier she got. She could use a couple days in the mountains, skiing (even though she didn't know how, but she wouldn't mention that to anyone) and messing about.

 

Lexa was following Octavia and Lincoln and as they turned the corner, they were at their destination. Lexa put the car in park and honked. She laughed when everyone jolted upright and glared at her.

 

“I was in mid-dream. I was about to kiss Emma Watson!” Jasper cried, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“And now we’re here. Let's get out so we can sign in.” Lexa said, getting out of the car and stretching her limbs.

 

“Thanks for driving, Lexa.” Lexa almost let out a groan when Finn walked up to her. Lexa smiled politely and nodded, but didn't say anything more. Finn pressed his lips into a thin line, rocking on the bottom of his heels before walking away to talk to Clarke.

 

This time Lexa let out a small growl before opening the trunk. She tried to drown out Clarke’s laughter as she talked to Finn. After taking everything out of the trunk, everyone got their stuff and headed inside.

 

Lexa stayed back and let Anya take over, getting the keys for everyone.

 

“You have a joint room across from the boys.” Anya said, handing Lexa her key.

 

“Oh, that just sounds like a joy.” Lexa said with a faux smile, eyes glaring at Anya.

 

“You could have a joint room across from Octavia and Lincoln.”

 

“I’m good where I am.” Lexa said, not risking the chance of being anywhere near the handsy couple.

 

As they made their way up the stairs, Lexa stayed back in hope that Clarke would get the hint. Lexa wasn’t even sure what she was going to say to Clarke, but she didn’t want to go the whole trip without them talking.

 

Lexa was disappointed that Clarke didn’t even look her way and therefore didn’t realize that she wanted to talk. Lexa thought this whole thing was stupid, she didn’t think anything was going to get solved tonight.

 

“She’s so hot.” Finn whispered to Jasper, making Lexa frown. They were both standing outside their hotel rooms and she followed his eyesight to Clarke trying to get her hotel door open. She was too busy laughing with Raven to get it open.

 

“Excuse me.” Lexa raised her eyebrows, her gaze locked on the short boy.

 

“Oh, come on,” Finn blushed. “Everyone here thinks so.”

 

“I never said that.” Jasper quickly said, noting the way Lexa was staring them all down.

 

“Well, I do and I would give anything to-“

 

“Don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to!” Lexa hissed before angrily picking up her bags and opening the door. “I can’t believe we share a wall. You boys better not keep me up until 3 AM and this door stays locked at all times. Understand?”

 

All three boys nodded their heads rapidly before Lexa closed the side door and locked it forcibly. There goes her chances of getting Clarke alone for the night.

 

Lexa thought it was for the best. Her bones were achy and her back was sore from driving a long way. She should’ve let someone else drive, but she was stubborn and didn’t was to risk sitting in the back with Clarke and Finn.

 

Lexa let out a deep groan as she changed into some clean clothes and the second her body hit the bed, she was fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“You look like you've seen a ghost.” Lexa jumped when she heard the deep, raspy voice behind her. She was looking at the snowy hill all her friends were effortlessly skiing down. She didn't need to look behind her to know who was talking to her.

 

“Maybe you should come with us more often when we go skiing, then maybe you wouldn't be so bad at it.”

 

“I'm glad you're finding this humorous. I’m all for hikes, but this is different.” Lexa gestured to the gigantic hill in front of them, trying to prepare herself to go down, but was rooted to her spot. She shivered, when Clarke let out a deep sigh and her breath tickled her neck. She didn't realize that Clarke was standing so close to her.

 

She had turned around, to see Clarke right behind her. This was the first time they’d talked since their disastrous first date. Clarke looked like she was in a good mood, but Lexa figured it was because they were in the mountains. The atmosphere was so beautiful and Lexa was breathing it all in.

 

“We can try something easier, like tubing. All you do is go down on a tube and they'll even push you down.” Clarke offered softly, but she was looking straight ahead at their friends.

 

“That sounds even worse!” Lexa shrieked, shaking her head.

 

“But it will be fun, come on!” Clarke said, not giving Lexa any time to process and dragged her across the mountain top.

 

Clarke let go of Lexa once it was clear she was going to follow her. She loosened her grip on Lexa, eventually letting go of her all together as they walked side by side. Their friends waved happily at them as they slid past them and Lexa glared at all of them.

 

Lexa spent her whole morning with Clarke, but managed not to talk to her at all. She wanted to smack herself with how awkward she was being, but another part of her was waiting for Clarke to break the ice, but she never did.

 

They spent the morning taking turns going down the snowy hill with their tubes. Their friends stuck with skiing for the most part, except for when Jasper and Monty joined them for a half hour, messing around on the tubes. They were both oblivious to the tension between the two girls.

 

By the time they had called it a quits, Lexa had given up hope that they were going to talk today and spent the remainder of the day hanging out with Anya and Raven.

 

By nightfall, everyone had cleaned up to have dinner together. They went down to the dining hall attached to the hotel and got a table for all of them. Lexa had no idea why she was so disappointed that Clarke didn’t sit anywhere near her.

 

Lexa’s mind was all over the place, she was currently in three different conversations and was trying to keep up. Their main courses had already came out, and everyone wanted dessert.

 

“Wait, before we eat our dessert.” Anya said as she tapped her wine glass. Lexa rolled her eyes because her best friend’s speech was already slurring together. “I would like to make a toast.”

 

“What would you like to toast to?” Raven asked loudly next to her, which made everyone laugh.

 

Anya looked around the table, before locking her eyes on her best friend across from her.

 

“Lexa!” Anya said happily. “I would like to make a toast to Lexa. For finally being here with us and properly joining our family. I expect you to come to all family events now because you’re not with that god awful, human being. To Lexa being single!”

 

Lexa’s eyes widened, and she could hear in the background Clarke choking on her drink. Everyone was too busy raising their drinks to know that Anya couldn't be more further from the truth.

 

Lexa found Clarke’s eyes down the table and mouthed her apologies. Clarke was still coughing, and Octavia gave her a few pats on the back.

 

“Seriously,” Anya continued. “You are too beautiful for her. There’s so many fish in the sea, I know you’re going to catch them all. I’m so happy you’re single. Well, I want you to be happy, but we all know you weren’t happy with Costia. I can’t wait for you to find someone so much better than her and in the meantime, enjoy being single. To you, my best friend, Lexa Woods.”

 

To Lexa’s complete and utter embarrassment, the whole table shouted: “To Lexa being single!” Before returning back to their desserts. Lexa did her best to hide embarrassment, and avoided Clarke’s eyes for the rest of the night.

 

Lexa saw Clarke head towards the bathroom as dinner came to a close. Lexa took it as her chance to finally talk to her. She couldn't go this whole trip with the suffocating tension between them.

 

She took her time walking through the elegant restaurant before heading towards the back to the bathroom. There was one other girl in the bathroom when she walked in, and Lexa waited patiently for her to leave.

 

Lexa knew she had surprised Clarke, when the blonde looked up and gasped upon seeing her. Lexa waited until the door closed behind the girl to speak.

 

“Hey, can we talk?” Lexa stuffed her hands in her back pocket. She knew Clarke probably felt cornered, but Lexa didn’t want to wait anymore.

 

Clarke went over to dry her hands and Lexa stood behind her waiting patiently.

 

“Unless you don’t-“

 

“I think we should.” Clarke cut Lexa off, drying her hands off and turning to face her. “I feel really bad about how we left things and then this whole trip happened, we haven’t had much time to talk.”

 

“Well, dinner’s over,” Lexa pointed out. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

 

Clarke offered her an enthusiastic nod, not trusting her words. She felt like anything she said would never explain how sorry she was for acting like a jerk during their date.

 

They headed back to the dinner table, waiting for all their friends to leave before sneaking off with each other. Lexa tried not to roll her eyes as her friends dragged out their conversations. Lexa wanted them all to head back to the hotel so she could speak with Clarke in peace.

 

As everyone filed out of the restaurant, Clarke and Lexa stayed back. The brunette was glad that Finn was so caught up in his shenanigans with Monty and Jasper, that he didn’t question why they weren’t heading back too. Everyone else was too caught up in each other and Lexa jerked her head to the side, indicating that she wanted to get away from them.

 

With Clarke beside her, they walked down the strip of cheap restaurants and souvenir shops.

 

Lexa was thankful for the big puffy coat that she was wearing. It was so cold out, that she could see her breath in front of her as she nervously walked beside Clarke. The blonde had her hands tucked deep inside the pockets of her coat too, as if it was her lifeline.

 

“So-“

 

“I think-“

 

They both chuckled before Lexa gestured for Clarke to go first. Clarke wasn’t sure if it was because she was full up on good food and a couple glasses of wine, but she didn’t want to beat around the bush anymore.

 

“If you knew how… _lonely_ I've been since my dad died,” Clarke stopped and sucked in a breath before continuing. “Yeah, I have my friends and I'm always around them, but I feel like they are moving forward and I’m _stuck_ in the same position since my dad died.”

 

“Clarke-“

 

“I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I shouldn’t have been so rude. You went through all that trouble for our first date and I ruined it with my baggage.”

 

“We all have baggage, Clarke.” Lexa spoke like she could relate to Clarke, but when it was clear that Lexa wasn’t going to elaborate, Clarke spoke again.

 

“Thank you for doing something so sweet for me.” Clarke whispered, her breath visible in front of her.

 

“Are you gonna get mad at me if I said you deserve it?”

 

“No,” Clarke chuckled out sadly. “I’m not.”

 

They settled on a bench just across the street of a pizzeria. There was quite a bit of distance between them and Lexa let out a deep sigh.

 

“I would like to try again, if you’ll let me, to go on another date.” Clarke said after a moment of silence. It was so quiet out, Lexa almost jumped at Clarke’s voice.

 

“Really?”

 

“I- Yes- I would like to try again. For real, this time,” Clarke spoke with confidence, even though she was trembling inside. “We don’t have to right away, but I would like to soon.”

 

“I’d like that.” Lexa said happily, but she kept a straight face. She was surprised when Clarke scooted closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

 

“I’m really sorry.” Clarke whispered into the silence around them.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Lexa softly shook her head. She hesitated for a moment, before resting her head against Clarke’s. “If we do this, we should do it, Clarke. Not for our friends or our parents, but for us. I just need to know that you’re willing.”

 

“I am willing!” Clarke popped her head up to look at Lexa. “I can’t promise I won’t ruin it like last time. I ruin all my relationships, one way or another. I have no idea what I’m doing, but I’m willing to try.”

 

“We’re willing.” Lexa whispered, not holding back her smile.

 

“We’re willing.” Clarke whispered back, placing a small kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “Now, if you don’t mind. I can’t feel my butt or my hands for that matter.”

 

“Of course. Of course,” Lexa let out a full laugh before standing up and holding her hand out for Clarke. “Shall we?”

 

Clarke took a moment to look at Lexa. She looked adorable in her oversized coat and her red nose. Her green eyes bright and wide, not knowing how this night was going to end. Clare had no idea how the night was going to end either, but she was glad that they’d talked it out. They didn’t clear all the air between them, but most of it, and it was good enough for Clarke.

 

“We shall.”

* * *

 

It was the next night and Lexa was getting ready to turn the TV on to see if anything interesting was on. It was their last night here, they would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Things had been better between Clarke and Lexa since their talk. Lexa didn’t feel like her chest was caving in every time she thought about her now.

 

A couple of their friends had gone down to the bar for drinks. Lexa had a drink or two before she called it a night. She didn’t want to get drunk again in the presence of Clarke.

 

After taking a long shower, and blowing dry her hair, Lexa had just settled down in bed, but was interrupted by a knock at her door. She frowned when she heard a knock again and looked at the clock, seeing that it was ten o'clock at night.

 

Lexa walked over to the door and let out a gasp, seeing Clarke standing before her. In her light blue pajamas, holding her laptop up in her arms.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa questioned in confusion.

 

“I thought we could hang out tonight. Watch some Netflix or something.” Clarke held up her laptop again, but Lexa made no move to let her in.

 

“Or I could just-“

 

“No, come in. Come in.” Lexa finally stepped aside to let her in. Clarke quickly walked through the door and Lexa closed and locked it behind her.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Lexa said while walking further into the room.

 

“Me too.” Clarke muttered as she took her shoes off.

 

“Also, I'm never getting a joint room with Raven and Anya ever again. I'm almost positive they’re having sex and they're not even trying to be subtle about it.” Clarke grumbled as she took her jacket off, making Lexa chuckle.

 

“That sounds like them.” Lexa hummed in response.

 

“Anyways, it's nice and quiet on this side of the hall. I think I might stay.” Clarke joked, but Lexa could tell she was being serious by the look in her eyes.

 

“You're more then welcome to,” Lexa reassured her. “What's mine is yours and so on.”

 

“Oh, so I can wear a pair of your boxers?” Clarke asked while walking further into the room. “Okay, this isn't fair. My living room isn't nearly as big as yours!”

 

“I just got lucky like that,” Lexa flicked her tongue. “You can borrow them if you want, but I only brought enough for one person.”

 

“Darn.” Clarke snapped her fingers and they bother busted into laughter, glad that they didn’t have to hold back with one another.

 

“Do you ever get this strange sense of deja vu?” Clarke asked suddenly while opening her laptop. “Like this has happened before but then it's gone in a second, I barely have time to grasp what’s happening?”

 

The blank look on Lexa's face, gave her answer away, but she still spoke.

 

“No,” Lexa said honestly. “No, I don't.”

 

“It's okay. Maybe it's just me.” Clarke tried to wave it off, making Lexa sigh.

 

“I've been trying to remember as much as I can, but it's all blank. The last thing I remember is leaving that bar with you and I haven't been able to remember anything else.”

 

“Same with me.” Clarke hummed with a nod, awkwardly hovering near the bed.

 

“What side of the bed do you want?” Lexa quickly caught on to what Clarke wanted.

 

“The right, but I like to sleep in the middle and spread eagle.”

 

“Who said you were sleeping here?” Lexa asked with a frown, making Clarke smirk.

 

“Me.” Clarke answered as she jumped into bed, with Lexa following right after.

 

“That’s very bold of you,” Lexa said, pausing for a minute. “But who said I wanted you to sleep here?”

 

“Oh, please,” Clarke scoffed with another smirk. “I’m sure you and the boys will be excited that I’m deciding to spend the night on this side of the hall.”

 

Clarke put her laptop in the middle of the bed, but didn’t open it.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Lexa grimaced. “I’m almost positive they all have a crush on you.”

 

“Well.” Clarke said bashfully, with a shrug.

 

“I never knew you could be so cocky.”

 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Clarke said, leaning further against the pillows and turning to face Lexa. “I’m glad we could do this. I’m glad it’s not awkward anymore.”

 

“Me too,” Lexa nodded. “I like us like this. Where we can talk about anything.”

 

“Communication is an important part of a relationship.” Clarke stated.

 

“So, I’ve heard.” Lexa giggled out.

 

“I think we should lay down some ground rules.” Clarke said after a moment, the words were coming out at a rapid pace, that she couldn’t stop herself. She knew she was too far ahead to stop herself now.

 

Lexa looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what Clarke meant by that. Clarke bit down on her bottom lip, but went with it.

 

“Ground rules? Like what?” Lexa asked. “I owe you a ring and a house in our near future?”

 

Clarke wished she hadn’t said what she just said, but she knew by the look on Lexa’s face that she had her attention.

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Clarke said sheepishly.

 

“Why can’t it be the other way around?” Lexa said stubbornly. “Why can’t you owe me a ring and a house in our future?”

 

“Because you already offered.” Clarke said as if it was obvious, making Lexa chuckle.

 

“I was asking a question. I never offered.”

 

“I’m somewhat kidding about that,” Clarke said. “But, you know... those rules people promise each other when they get married.”

 

“You mean vows?” Lexa’s eyes widened again as she finally pieced together what Clarke wanted.

 

“I don’t see a better time. This is our last night here and I want to go back with something to look forward to. I want to go back with reassurance. We never really exchanged vows and we already had our wedding. Why not just write them together?”

 

Lexa knitted her eyebrows together, wondering where all of this as coming from. She was sure they were getting ready to spend the rest of their night watching Netflix, but now, they were getting ready to write their… _vows?_

 

“You want us to write our vows right now?” Lexa asked slowly, eyes flicking to every part of Clarke’s face, trying to figure what she was thinking.

 

“I think it would be good for us. We’re kinda walking around with our heads chopped off. If we had something to promise each other, I think it would be good for us.”

 

Lexa sat back for a moment, arms folded across her chest, sporting a frown on her face. She knew Clarke had a point, but a part of her thought this was ridiculous.

 

“Don’t you want to wait until later?”

 

“When’s later, Lexa?” Clarke asked with her eyebrows raised. She didn’t wait for an answer and got off the bed to grab a notepad from the table in the corner.

 

Clarke plopped backed down on the bed, looking at Lexa expectantly.

 

“I’ve never written vows before, so I have no idea what or if any of this will matter in a few months.” Lexa mumbled, unsure of this whole situation.

 

“In a few months, we’re gonna be college graduates and we need a plan.”

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Lexa said after a moment, getting more comfortable in the bed.

 

“I know I’m right, so let’s take this seriously like the vows you would’ve said if we had gotten married sober.”

 

They took a moment to stare at each other, not knowing what to promise each other. In all technicality, this was Lexa’s wife now, so she needed to take this seriously.

 

“Okay, I have one.” Lexa said after five minutes of complete silence.

 

If Clarke was being honest, she had no idea if this was the best time to do this, but already brought it up and this was probably the only time they would truly be alone this weekend. Clarke had a few things that she wanted to vow, but didn’t know if they were too deep to promise someone she hardly knew.

 

“Let’s hear it.” Clarke said over her beating heart, eyes locking briefly with Lexa’s, before dropping back down to the notepad.

 

“I vow to never cheat on you.” Lexa spoke softly, Clarke barely heard it.

 

“What?” Clarke popped her head up, a frown on her face.

 

“I vow to never cheat on you.” Lexa spoke in a firm voice, not breaking eye contact with Clarke.

 

“I- you can’t promise things like that.” Clarke breathed, eyes widened in shock.

 

“Why not?” Lexa asked with a soft chuckle.

 

“Have you seen you? You’re hot,” Clarke said frankly, gesturing to Lexa’s body. “Like next level hot. Like I can bounce pennies off your abs hot and I’m just here, like a sack of potatoes, so excuse me if I don’t believe you.”

 

“You're my wife. I’m not going to cheat on you.”

 

“That’s what they _all_ say,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “And then you meet a girl at the bar and _it just happened.”_

 

“Speaking from experience?” Lexa questioned, her eyes concentrated on the little mole above Clarke’s lips.

 

“I might be.” Clarke shrugged, but didn’t elaborate.

 

“I vow to-”

 

“We’ve never even had sex before, well, besides the night we got married. I don’t even remember it, Lexa. What if it wasn’t good?” Clarke interrupted her.

 

“I’m sure it was good enough because we were both knocked out right after.”

 

“What if the sex wasn’t good, though? I will not subject myself to mediocre or even below average sex for the rest of my life!”

 

“I am _truly_ offended right now,” Lexa shook her head. “And besides, we could fix this problem easily. Just say the word.”

 

Clarke looked at the way Lexa’s eyes were practically sparkling in the low light of the hotel room. She was propped up on one arm, displaying her muscles perfectly. Her left eyebrow was raised just slightly, waiting for her to answer.

 

“We have vows to write.” Clarke said lamely, hiding her blush behind the notepad.

 

Lexa offered her a single nod, before speaking. “I vow to never cheat on you. Ever. Please, write that down.”

 

Clarke’s hands shook as she wrote it, but she managed to get through it. Her past two relationships, she’d been cheated on the whole time, so she was wary about the whole situation. It broke her heart and still had never really gotten over it.

 

“I have another one.” Clarke could tell by the smirk on Lexa’s face, that this was going to be a good one and got her pen ready.

 

“Ready when you are.” Clarke nodded.

 

“I vow to have the most adventurous, hottest, sexiest, nastiest, earth-shattering, lose all feeling in your body, multiple orgasms, passionate, emotional, loving, sex, you’ve ever had in your entire life.”

 

Clarke wondered how Lexa could keep such a straight face while saying that. Clarke had blushed after the tenth word, and kept her head down, but her ears were perked up, listening to every word Lexa was saying. Hanging onto it like her anchor.

 

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Clarke said, clearing her throat, hoping it could clear some of the thoughts in her head.

 

 _“Please_ , hold me to it.”

 

“I have another one.” Clarke mumbled as she finished writing down Lexa’s and trying not to blush.

 

“What is it?”

 

“No matter how big the fight is, I promise that I will hear you out and we will communicate before getting mad.”

 

“I agree with that.” Lexa said immediately and Clarke started writing it down.

 

“Okay, can we take a break so I can get us some wine?” Lexa asked. “Writing and promising each other all of this stuff sounds a lot better tipsy.”

 

“I agree with that.” Clarke repeated her previous words with a lazy smile. She waited patiently for Lexa to pour both of them a glass of wine before joining her back in bed.

 

They spent the rest of the night, writing their vows and sipping on their wine. As the hours went by, the easier it was for them to plan and come up with their vows. Lexa was a mess the entire time, but she kept it together. She kept it together so well, that Clarke didn’t even notice her internal battle.

 

Lex couldn’t believe she was sitting here, this late at night with all her friends on the same floor, writing her vows with her wife. For some reason, it brought a smile to Lexa’s face as they traded off the things they wanted to promise each other for the rest of their lives.

 

When they were done, Clarke took a deep breath and the loud click of the pen, made Lexa smile again.

 

“Would you like to read it over?” Clarke asked quietly, placing the pen on the bedside table.

 

“Of course.” Lexa said as she took the notepad out of Clarke’s hand. Her heart was pounding in her chest and hoped that Clarke couldn’t hear it.

 

“Clexa?” Lexa asked with a snort as she read the title.

 

“Yes,” Clarke said defensively. “I’ve already decided that, that’s our ship name.”

 

“I kinda like it,” Lexa said. “Kinda.”

 

**_Clexa’s vows 2017_ **

_We vow to be faithful to each other until the day we die._

 

_We vow to have the most adventurous, hottest, sexiest, nastiest, earth-shattering, lose all feeling in your body, multiple orgasms, passionate, emotional, loving, sex, we’ve ever had in our entire lifetime._

 

_No matter how bad the fight is, we vow that we will listen and hear each other out and theeeeen… get mad._

 

_We vow to support each other through whatever hardships we face. We vow to be each other’s rock, someone the other person can lean on._

 

_We vow to love each other uncondition- Lexa here. Hi future Clexa, we vow to love each other when we are ready- Clarke here now and when we are ready to love each other, we vow to love each other unconditionally. Lexa here- and I agree with that. Lexa, yes, that’s the point. That’s why I wrote this down and- Okay, let’s just move to the next vow._

 

_We vow to be each other's best friends. To honor and support each other through sickness and health. Through thick and thin._

 

_We vow to take each other on as many dates as we can, and as we get older and our careers take off, we will make sure we can make time for date night._

 

_We vow to make a future for ourselves. To buy a home to have kids in and grow old together._

 

_We vow to stay happy and in love. We vow to be together forever._

 

_-As of November 4th, 2017, we hereby vow to every commitment listed above._

 

**_Signed by: Clarke Elizabeth Griffin and Alexandria Renee Woods_ **

 

“Not bad for completely winging it.” Lexa nodded in approval.

 

“I know. I was starting to sweat.” Clarke laughed nervously.

 

“We can add to it whenever we want to, but for now, I really like it.”

 

“Me too.” Clarke said with a small smile. “I’ll hide it away in my suitcase.”

 

“We should frame that,” Lexa suggested. “It’s like a masterpiece we drew while being blind.”

 

“We’ll frame it one day,” Clarke nodded in agreement. “When you buy me that house.”

 

Lexa let out a loud groan and Clarke started laughing.

 

“You won’t let that go, will you?”

 

“Nope,” Clarke said. “It’s technically vow number eight. So, I’ll be waiting.”  

 

“We should seal this deal with a kiss,” Lexa suggested nervously. “You know, like in a marriage ceremony. You say ‘I do’ and we already did that part, so now it’s the time where you kiss the-“

 

“Alexandria,” Clarke chuckled lowly. “Just kiss me.”

 

“Did you just call me by my full name?” Lexa questioned with a gasp.

 

“I did,” Clarke hummed. “Now, kiss me. Seal the deal.”

 

Lexa scooted closer to close the gap between them. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind Clarke’s ear and pulled Clarke towards her.

 

Lexa fumbled against her lips for a moment, realizing that they just promised each other a lot of things. Lexa hoped she could fulfill each and every one of these promises and pressed her mouth harder against Clarke's. Clarke hummed against her mouth before opening it.

 

It was hot and inviting as Lexa slid her tongue against hers. The moan that escaped Clarke’s mouth ignited a fire within Lexa as she pulled the blonde into her lap.

 

“I’m betting on us.” Clarke whispered out against her lips. Lexa’s squeezed Clarke’s sides, as if she was telling herself that this was real. She was sitting here, staring up at this beautiful woman in her lap. Lexa was here and she had faith.

 

“I’m betting on us, too,” Lexa mumbled out in between their kisses. “I don’t write vows with just anyone.”

 

“Neither do I.” Clarke said before caressing her tongue against Lexa’s.

 

They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other. Whether it was them watching Netflix or making out with each other, they were tangled up with each other. Their vows sitting on the bedside table right by them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of you know, I've been really weird about uploading my stories. I stopped for a while and I guess it helped a little bit. I cherish each and every one of my stories like they are my babies. I've put so much thought and effort into each story I've put out and I can't thank you enough for still supporting them. 
> 
> I've been down with the flu for a while, but I'm hoping I can get all my stories uploaded within this month. Please don't hold me to it, but I should have a chapter of Number 25 coming out soon. 
> 
> Anywho, thank you for sticking by these mediocre stories. I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

 

Lexa never really liked people. She liked being alone and not having to worry about anyone around her. Lexa remembered her adolescent years and how much she liked being on her own. She didn’t know if it was because she liked to isolate herself for being gay, before the other kids isolated her when they found out, or if it truly was because she felt like she was better off alone.

 

Lexa never got bullied when she was a kid. She didn’t allow it. Even though she liked to keep to herself and not be bothered, she still knew how to stick up for herself. Whenever she engaged in a conversation with one of her peers, she always liked to assert her dominance to let people know they couldn’t get one over on the quiet kid.

 

But there was this one girl. Stacy McKinnon. She wasn’t even popular and was only liked by guys because she would blow them in the back of the bus.

  
  
Lexa loathed Stacy with a passion for relentlessly picking on her. She always messed with her and it drove Lexa crazy. She couldn’t just let her be, Stacy always had to say something to her.

  
  
Lexa hated the stupid tight skirts she would wear. How she wore her ponytail entirely too high, and how she would chew her gum obnoxiously. She had brown hair and green eyes and freckles littering her nose and cheeks. She was well-known, but was reserved just like Lexa.

 

Lexa never had any interest in being Stacy’s friend and she was glad for it.

 

Lexa hated on the days Stacy wore tight clothes, which was practically every day. Stacy would always tease her and tell her not to get a boner around her, or she was going to tell the whole school. Stacy was the only one who knew that Lexa had a penis, and oddly, she didn’t tell anyone about it.

  
  
Lexa went her entire four years of high school without anyone knowing. She kept to herself and barely had friends over, besides Anya. Anya was the only person Lexa actually liked being around.

  
  
It was girls like Stacy that made Lexa hate people. She thought she had something over Lexa, which happened on complete accident.

  
  
One day in her sophomore year, there was no more toilet paper in her stall and when Lexa tried to get out and get some, the lock was jammed, something that happened at the ragged school all the time.

  
  
Lexa had to crawl her way into a different stall to get some, and thought she was completely alone until she heard a sharp inhale. Lexa looked up to see Stacy in all her skanky glory. She had a frown on her face, and Lexa would never forget how wide her eyes were.

  
  
Stacy had a million questions written all over her face, but Lexa quickly got up and shut the door behind her. She never answered any of Stacy’s questions, and they never became friends. If anything, Stacy shut her out for being the way she was. Lexa thought she was completely ignorant and never gave her the time of day. That was when Stacy started picking on her. Lexa had no idea she was doing it for complete other reasons than the fact that she had an extra appendage.

 

Even to this day, Lexa didn’t really like people. It was just not her thing. She always thought that she was better off alone. The thought made her sad sometimes, until she had to engage in conversation with the idiots that come into her cafe, and she was definitely okay with the thought.

 

Through all the failed relationships and awkward friendships, the only person who really stuck by her side was Anya. Just the thought of Anya, put a smile on her face. Anya had seen her at her absolute worst, and had stuck around. Anya was truly the only person Lexa could count on.

 

It was currently Wednesday and Lexa and Anya made plans for lunch. Lexa was striding across campus when she got a text that Anya couldn’t make their lunch date today. It brought a frown to Lexa’s face because she was excited to catch up with her best friend.

 

After they had come back from their trip, things had been chaotic with everyone trying to get back into student mode.

 

Lexa was still frowning at her phone before stuffing it back into her pocket. She offered herself a little shrug, as if saying it was no big deal. She liked being alone and she could have lunch by herself.

 

It did hurt a little seeing everyone smiling and laughing in their little friend groups. Lexa would go as far to say that she was a little envious. She never really had a friend group. It was always her and Anya and they never trusted anyone else to join them.

 

Lexa hated the pit in her stomach. She would have to get lunch alone and find a spot in the corner by herself. Lexa didn’t know why it was bothering her so much. She was a senior in college, and did stuff by herself all the time.

 

Lexa was starting to figure out that something was missing as she walked through the line of delicious food. She couldn’t shake the feeling, but it couldn’t be the fact that she didn’t want to be alone. Of course she did. So, why did she feel like something was off?

 

“Alexandria.” Lexa was midway into picking up a bowl of macaroni, when she heard her full name. At first, she thought it was her mother, because her mother only said her full name when she was in trouble.

 

But then Lexa realized that her mother was nowhere near campus and wouldn’t be for a very long time so it couldn’t possibly be her. Lexa thought it was Anya, but Anya’s voice wasn’t that raspy.

 

Lexa’s ears perked up the second she heard the raspy call and chuckled because she should’ve known.

 

“Clarke, hi.” Lexa said as she turned around and came face to face with the blonde haired mystery that was Clarke Griffin.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Clarke purred, walking up to Lexa’s side. She didn’t move in to hug or kiss her, she just stayed by her side.

 

“Yeah, seeing how it’s lunch time and I want to eat before I go into work.” Lexa explained as she finished piling food onto her tray.

 

“Fascinating how much you can eat and still have those amazing abs.” Clarke said with a bit of wonder in her voice as she picked up a tray herself.

 

“I can show you those abs if you’d like. Just say the word.” Lexa said over her shoulder.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me? You keep making _hints_ about sex.”

 

Lexa waited until Clarke went down the line of food and picked out the things she liked. She made a mental note and the disgusted face Clarke made at the squash, green beans and carrots.

 

“Do you not like vegetables?” Lexa asked in curiosity. Clarke’s face scrunched up just at the mention of vegetables.

 

“Not entirely.” Clarke shook her head.

 

“Clarke, vegetables are really, really good for you and your health.”

 

“I don’t really like them.” Clarke explained, distracted by all the deserts on display. “Oh! I almost forgot, do you want to have lunch together?”

 

“Well, you kind of already invited yourself.” Lexa said as they walked past the row of tables and into the back where it was more quiet.

 

“Do you have someone you have to meet?” Clarke asked, almost knowingly and it made Lexa sigh.

 

“No,” Lexa shook her head. “Anya cancelled.”

 

“So, I don’t see why we can’t enjoy a meal together. I promise to behave.” Clarke let out a chuckle as they sat down at a table set for two.

 

Lexa didn’t waste any time piling the food into her mouth as Clarke took her time picking around her macaroni.

 

“This is nice.” Clarke said halfway through the meal making Lexa look at her questioningly. “Having someone other than the usual to eat lunch with. I like hanging out with you.”

 

“I guess you’re okay too.” Lexa shrugged it off, but had a teasing smile playing at her lips.

 

“It’s great having someone around. Don’t get me wrong, I like being alone, but it’s nice to look over and have someone there. I’ve been alone for so long, I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be in the company of someone for more than a few hours.” Clarke explained, suddenly shy and sipping on her drink. “You’re easy to be around and I like it.”

 

“You know we could just forget the lunch and go back to your apartment.” Lexa offered with a tiny smile.

 

“See!” Clarke almost choke on her drink to say. “You keep making sex hints. I’m not crazy.”

 

“You aren’t wrong.” Lexa admitted, much to Clarke’s satisfaction.

 

Clarke at back in her chair, looking at Lexa fondly.

 

“We already have the married life down. Our sex life is non-existent.”

 

“We could fix this problem if you wanted. Just say the word.” Clarke mocked Lexa by dropping her voice down a notch.

 

“I don’t talk that low.” Lexa scoffed, taking another bite of her food.

 

“You’re right. Your voice is more soft and humble. I really like it.” Clarke complimented.

 

“Thank you,” Lexa smirked. “I love your voice too. I never met someone with so much rasp in it. It’s hot. I bet your moans are off the charts.”

 

“Honestly?” Clarke laughed. “We seriously can fix this problem.”

 

“We’ll have time.” Lexa nodded. “But I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

 

“We both want to… you know?” Clarke asked.

 

“That is correct.” Lexa nodded. “So, tell me. What are some of your hobbies? You already know mine. I like to hike and watch Netflix.”

 

“I used to paint.” Clarke confessed with a melancholy smile.

 

“Really?” Lexa gasped in surprise and Clarke nodded.

 

“Yes. It was a serious hobby of mine. I even wanted to go to college because of it, but I changed my mind the last second?”

 

“Why?” Lexa asked, finishing up her food and leaned against the table.

 

“I didn’t know what I wanted to do with it. I know there’s a lot of different career paths, but at the time I just didn’t know.”

 

“Do you regret it?” Lexa questioned. “We only have a semester left.”

 

“A part of me does. I mean who in their right mind chooses accounting as a major? But it was something that interested me and I’m really good with numbers, despite what anyone thinks.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked in confusion.

 

“I’m blonde and can space out from time to time,” Clarke tried to offer Lexa hints, but she wasn’t getting it. “People think I’m dumb, Lexa.”

 

“What?” Lexa gasped again. “I swear you’re smarter than me.”

 

“Well, that’s what people think. Especially guys, but I don’t blame them. I made a lot of dumb choices when my dad died.”

 

“I didn’t realize that was an actual stereotype.”

 

“It sucks, but it’s whatever,” Clarke shrugged it off. It was something she’d been dealing with her whole life. “I always show up in the end.”

 

“That’s my girl,” Lexa praised before clearing her throat. “Umm, almost my girl. Like technically on paper, but not really. We haven’t gotten that far.”

 

“Oh, but we will apparently because we both discovered we want to have sex with each other.”

 

“Who wouldn’t want to sleep with you?” Lexa snorted. “You’re so hot.”

 

Lexa took great delight and seeing Clarke’s face turn a light shade of red. The smile Clarke was flashing her made her heart flutter in her chest.

 

“Well, thank you. You aren’t too bad yourself.”

 

“Anyways, tell me more about this painting.”

 

“I haven’t picked up a paint brush in so long.” Clarke said to more herself than Lexa. It used to be such a huge part of her. She hated that there was nothing that came to mind when she thought of painting or drawing again.

 

Clarke always kept a sketch pad in her bag. She would always draw the most random things and now, there was nothing. Nothing came to mind when she thought about drawing, so she decided to stop a couple years ago, and hadn’t picked it up since.

 

“It made me feel sane. Whole even. I loved it. It made me feel alive, but now…” Clarke trailed off for a second, playing with the salt shaker, her lips twisted down in a frown. “Now, I just wouldn’t know what I would draw.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa almost reached her hand across the table to put her hands over Clarke’s, but decided against it. Clarke looked like she didn’t want anyone’s pity right now.

 

“It’s alright. My mom always says that I should start back up again because I shouldn’t be wasting my talent like this, but after my dad died, I just couldn’t even bare to look at another canvas. Not without seeing him overdose.”

 

Lexa decided to stay quiet and let Clarke have this moment. She leaned further across the table, resting her elbows on it, but restrained herself from touching Clarke.

 

“How come we never talk about your parents?” The question caught Lexa off guard. She stumbled over her words for a second. Lexa tried her best not to react to those words. She didn’t want to talk about her parents right now, not ever, but there was something so inviting about Clarke’s clear blue eyes.

 

“I love my dad, I do, but he isn’t the greatest and I feel bad for saying that because you lost yours.” Lexa tried to answer as best she could, without mentioning anything about her mom. Now wasn’t the time.

 

“Okay,” Clarke offered her a few accepting nods. “What about your mom?”

 

Lexa couldn’t stop the exhale she took at the question. She didn’t want to talk about this. She didn’t want to talk about _her._

 

“I don’t-”

 

Lexa almost jumped for joy when her alarm went off. If she didn’t leave now, she was going to be late for work. Lexa almost felt bad that she was leaving Clarke in the middle of their conversation, but it quickly faded when she realized that she didn’t have to talk about her mom now.

 

“I have to go.” Lexa said quickly, gathering her trash up to throw away. Lexa dashed out of the cafeteria so fast, in fear that Clarke might track her down and start asking more questions. One thing Lexa did know about Clarke was that she was persistent, and didn’t stop until she got what she wanted.

 

Clarke wasn’t going to know that part of her. Not yet. Things were going well between them, and Lexa knew if she mentioned anything that had to do with her mom, that Clarke could walk out of this. Lexa didn’t know if she could handle that right now, and made a mental note to stay clear of any talk that had to do with her mom.

 

* * *

 

 

As the next week rolled around, Clarke and Lexa started bumping into each other more. They had no clue if it was by complete accident or if they were doing it on purpose. They had no idea, but they always settled down somewhere quiet once they found each other. Lexa had spent more time with Clarke this week, than she had with Anya.

 

They were in the building that taught Lexa’s criminal justice classes. Lexa had just gotten out and Clarke was waiting there for her, with two burritos in her hand. Lexa would have kissed her right then and there, but Luna had walked out with her so she restricted herself. After saying her goodbyes to Luna, she made a beeline for Clarke.

 

Her stomach let out a small grumble at the smell of the food and Clarke wordlessly handed it over as they went over to the benches. It was late afternoon, so most students were done for the day and they both relaxed back in the seats and unwrapped their food.

 

“How was class?” Clarke asked around a mouthful.

 

“The same old,” Lexa shrugged, too focused on her food. “How was yours?”

 

“The same old.” Clarke answered with a smirk.

 

After they finished eating, they threw their trash away and Lexa got out her laptop as Clarke got out her notebook. They worked alongside each other as the sun set outside.

 

The building was nearly empty as Lexa finished off writing her paper and Clarke finished her reading. They had brushed against each other as they worked, that was how close they were sitting. Lexa tried not to let it affect her, and started bouncing her leg in distraction.

 

“Sooo..” Clarke sung out, making Lexa shake her head and roll her eyes. She knew Clarke was about to pry, and prayed she could get out of it again. “So when you buy me a house, do you think you could buy me one with one of them fancy hot tub machines?”

 

That definitely wasn’t the question Lexa was expecting, but she was extremely grateful for it. Anything that didn’t have to do with her mom, she would talk about.

 

“These houses around here are absolutely beautiful, everything we could need. The only problem is, I don’t have any money which means I can’t buy you a house with one of them fancy hot tub machines.” Lexa said as she carefully placed her laptop in her laptop bag. She turned her body and hiked up leg up, so it was resting against Clarke’s.

 

“Oh, come on,” Clarke giggled lightly. “Aren’t you supposed to be my sugar mama?”

 

“I’m only a couple months older than you.” Lexa giggled back and brought her arm up so she could rest her head against it.

 

“Which makes you my sugar mama.” Clarke said, looking at Lexa with those big, blue eyes that Lexa felt like she could pack up and move into.

 

“We’ll see.” Lexa hummed, reaching out and playing with a strand of Clarke’s hair.

 

“That’s all I ask,” Clarke agreed. “So, when do you want to go out on another date?”

 

“Whenever you have time.” Lexa answered, trying to stay calm. She focused on the now pitch black sky and breathed in deep. She didn’t know why she suddenly became nervous.

 

“Well, I would like to take you out soon, and do it the right way. I want a kiss goodbye this time.” Clarke spoke softly, almost a low hum in the back of Lexa’s ears, but she was listening. To every single word Clarke was saying.

 

“I might kiss you this time. We’ll see about that too.”

 

The light in Clarke’s eyes dimmed a bit, as she turned to face her, her face completely serious.

 

“I’m-”

 

“If you’re going to apologize about our first date, then don’t. That’s why it was our first. I think we rushed into it, but now I feel like we’re ready. So, you shouldn’t apologize. I know no matter what, this date should be better.” Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s thigh and squeezed it. It took some time, but soon, Lexa felt Clarke’s hand covering hers. “And besides, I need you to hurry up so I can take you out on the third date.”

 

“Why?” Clarke asked, playing with the hem of Lexa’s sweater.

 

“The third date is usually my lucky one.” Lexa answered absentmindedly, looking down at Clarke’s lips. She couldn’t help herself. “Actually it’s the first date, but you know how terrible ours was.”

 

“You get it in on the first date?” Clarke asked with a frown.

 

“Yes. Costia and I never really went on dates, but before her, it was always the first date.”

 

“I’m impressed Lexa. You must have game.” The smile that was on Clarke’s face, let Lexa know she was teasing her.

 

 _“Must?”_ Lexa asked offended. “I do have game when I want to sleep with someone. This is a little bit different.”

 

“Oh, tell me about it.” Clarke said rhetorically.

 

“I don’t want to just sleep with you, unlike some people.” Lexa said, with a little more hostility in her voice than needed. It always happened when she was talking about _him._

 

“You mean… Finn?” Clarke asked knowingly, with an eye roll.

 

“Yeah, him,” Lexa said in disgust. “I wouldn't even be surprised if he gets down on one knee one day and purposes.”

 

“I’d have to tell him no. I’m already married to a _beautiful_ woman.”

 

“Flatter is going to get you nowhere, Clarke.” Lexa said in a monotone. Clarke took a deep breath and leaned further into Lexa, not caring about the other students that occasionally walked by.

 

“I did it on purpose,” Clarke admitted shyly and Lexa looked around in confusion. “You know, sitting in the back with Finn on our trip. I couldn’t help falling asleep, that was a complete accident. It was so late at night, but the whole me being all cuddly with him. You didn’t even notice. I was trying to get a rise out of you. I know it was stupid, but I just wanted you to notice.”

 

Lexa stayed quiet for a moment, thinking that what Clarke thought couldn’t be further from the truth.

 

“I did notice,” Lexa said after a minute. “I noticed it the whole night. Who does that?”

 

“I just wanted you to talk to me!” Clarke defended herself.

 

“I waited behind in hope that you would understand I wanted to talk to you, but you were to busy with Finny boy.” Lexa almost growled.

 

“I… didn’t notice that.” Clarke trailed off.

 

“I know you didn’t and it’s okay.”

 

“I’m not interested in Finn at all. You know that.” Clarke said softly, before checking her phone and frowning. “My shift at the mall starts soon. I should get going.”

 

“Let me walk you.” Lexa offered as she gathered her stuff up. She let out a smile when Clarke nodded and they walked out of the campus building side by side.

 

“I used to have this friend. Madison Peters.” Clarke recalled, her feet crunching against the layer of leaves on the ground, and Lexa rubbed against her as they walked. Clarke looked up at the clear night sky, the stars twinkling above. She let out a slow exhale as she spoke. “She used to be my best friend.”

 

“Why do I feel like this story is going to end badly?” Lexa spoke softly, hands deep in her pockets.

 

“Because it is.” Clarke nodded in confirmation and Lexa waited for Clarke to continue her story, loving that they both have been opening up more with each other.

 

“We did everything together, even went to the bathroom at the same time. We were those friends that never left each other side. As we grew older, I started to realize that I wanted to kiss her in the same way boys did.”

 

Lexa enjoyed the crisp, clear night, walking next to Clarke and listening to stories from her childhood.

 

“So, one day when I was thirteen, I decided to voice my thoughts and it was the best and worst thing I’ve ever done.”

 

“What happened?” Lexa asked curiously.

 

“She thought I was disgusting for liking her in that way. Told the whole school and I was an outcast until Octavia and Raven came in. We drifted apart and she wanted nothing to do with me, but I felt it in my bones. I knew I was real and what I was feeling was real. I wasn’t going to hold it back.” Clarke spoke as they navigated their way off campus and onto the main sidewalks.

 

“I was heartbroken for weeks until she finally decided to reach out. I had so much hope in my heart, but she just broke it all over again,” Clarke let out a faint smile at the memory. “She told me I was ruining her reputation and I told her what about mine? She just scoffed and left. We haven’t talked since. She eventually moved. I don’t know where, but one day she was there and the next she just vanished. She didn’t even have the decency to say bye.”

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke. That sucks.” Lexa said, placing a hand on Clarke’s shoulders.

 

“She was the first girl I loved and the one who helped me realize that I was bisexual,” Clarke said, shaking her head. “I don’t know. It’s just nights like these where I think about her. She doesn’t have any social media, not that I know of, so I’ve never been able to contact her. I just wanted a goodbye. She couldn’t even give her best friend that.”

 

“Screw her.” Lexa said seriously. “I’m thankful she helped you realize your sexuality, but screw her.”

 

“My mom said similar words. She would stay up late and bake me cookies and we would just talk. It was nice. That was when my dad started using.”

 

They bother quickly walked across the street and towards the mall. Lexa was quiet, too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

 

“You know what I’ve noticed?” Clarke asked quietly, gaining Lexa’s attention. “I’ve told you about my dad and mom and what happened to my dad. You’ve met my mom, but yet, you don’t talk about your parents at all. It’s almost as if they don’t exist. Excuse me if I’m wrong but, why can’t I know or meet them?”

 

“Clarke-“ Lexa sighed out, not ready to have this conversation. Not ready to open up about her past, that never got closure. This was the one thing she never wanted to open up about.  

 

“Come on,” Clarke said lightly. “You’ve met my mom, why can’t I meet yours?”

 

“Clarke, please. You can’t meet my mom.”

 

“But why-“

 

“It’s not the right time, please, you just can’t.”

 

“Is she overbearing like mine? Just give me her first name?” Lexa feared the conversation would soon turn right back around to her mom. Lexa dreaded the day she was actually going to have to tell Clarke the truth. She felt bad about it, but she couldn’t do this.

 

Lexa tried to keep her face as straight as possible, but on the inside her heart was pounding. Lexa knew her mom could be a deal breaker for all of this, and didn’t want Clarke to think of her differently.

 

“I can’t give you her first name because then you’re going to go looking her up, and I can’t have that.”

 

“Does she have some sort of secret identity? Why can’t I look her up?”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa said shakily. “I really don’t want to have this conversation. Maybe another day, or even tomorrow, but just not right now. Please.”

 

Clarke saw the vulnerability on Lexa’s face, and knew that whatever was going on with her mom wasn’t good. It couldn’t be. Not with the look on Lexa’s face. So, Clarke decided to drop it. She knew how it felt to get choked up by a family member. Talking about her dad was never easy.

 

“Of course. We’re here anyways.” Clarke said, even though she had so many questions running through her mind. Lexa looked like she wasn’t in the mood to answer any of them.

 

Clarke pulled Lexa in for a hug, trying to let her know that she was here for her. Clarke was starting to catch on to the fact that something wasn’t right with her mom or else she would be talking about her without a second thought. It drove Clarke crazy that she didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to push. She could already tell Lexa wasn’t in a good mood now.

 

The mood had completely shifted between them, and Clarke knew it was her fault. Maybe she shouldn’t have brought up Lexa’s parents, because the frown on Lexa’s face never left as they went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

**Octavia**

_Hurry up and come home. I ordered pizza (:_

 

**Clarke**

_Still in class. I’ll be home in just a few_

 

**Octavia**

_Hurry!_

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Octavia to text Clarke while she was still in class. Octavia was probably alone because Raven was busy. Nothing sounded better than pizza right now. Her history class would never be as interesting or good as a slice of greasy pizza right now.

 

Clarke suddenly wished that the clock would move just a little faster. She felt like every time she looked at it, it was slowing down, but before she knew it class was over. People were filing out the class, while others stayed back to talk to the professor. Clarke didn’t want to waste another minute sitting in this classroom. She was hungry and had a whole box of pizza waiting for her at home.

 

* * *

 

 

The way Octavia’s smile never left her face after Clarke returned home, creeped her out. It was very unlike Octavia to be waiting for her on the couch with the box of pizza sitting on the coffee table. Clarke walked in slowly, giving Octavia time to explain why she was in such a good mood, but the shorter brunette didn’t say anything.

 

Clarke busied herself with taking her shoes off and getting comfortable on the couch. She had a couple hours to burn before she had another shift tonight, and figured she would start studying in the meantime.

 

The way Octavia’s eyes shone in the darkness of their apartment, was rubbing Clarke the wrong way. Octavia knew something she didn’t, and Clarke demanded know.

 

“You’ll see.” Octavia responded, making Clarke groan.  

 

“Octavia you’ve been acting weird since I walked through the door. The smile you keep giving me is not putting me at ease, so please just tell me.”

 

“I did something _amazing_.” Octavia breathed out, her eyes still shining bright. Clarke scrunched up her face, having no idea what she was talking about.

 

“You… did something amazing?” Clarke questioned slowly, still trying to piece together the amazing thing her best friend did.

 

“Okay, I’m only telling you because the face you’re making, makes you look like you’re constipated.”

 

“It does not!” Clarke protested and tried to fix her face, but to no avail. She wanted to know what Octavia did.

 

“I set you up on a blind date.” Octavia revealed, clasping her hands together and the smile on her face only grew.

 

Clarke almost choked on the pizza that was making its way down her throat. She looked at Octavia with wide eyes, wondering what would possess her friend to do such a thing.

 

“You didn’t.” Clarke spoke under her breath, shocked.

 

“But I did!” Octavia insisted. “I don’t know much about the girl, but she looked like a sweetheart and totally bats for your team. I met her at the coffee shop, and I started talking about my friend Clarke, and well one thing lead to another and now you’re going on a date with her! This Friday night.”

 

Clarke put her plate down, and looked back at Octavia, waiting for the punchline. When there wasn’t one, Clarke stood up from the couch.

 

“Call and cancel right now!” Clarke demanded, still looking at Octavia in disbelief.

 

“What? No way.” Octavia quickly shook her head and Clarke groaned. “Come on, I thought you would be excited about this. When was the last time you went out on a date? I’m positive you’re going to like this girl. I wouldn’t have set you up with her if I didn’t.”

 

“You can’t just go around offering me up like a piece of meat. Do you even know her first name? She could be a serial killer and I could be her next victim! I’m not going on this date.”

 

“Her name is Maddie and I really think you’re overreacting. She’s not a serial killer.” Octavia chuckled incredulously, before pausing. “Right?”

 

“Octavia!” Clarke shouted in horror.

 

“But she’s not! And I even showed a picture of her to you, and she was totally interested. You should’ve seen her eyes. They were totally undressing you.”

 

“I don’t need to get laid.” Clarke retorted.

 

“When’s the last time you’ve gotten any? Besides the night with Lexa?” Octavia asked. “Speaking of, I was going to go with Lexa, but I figured that might be too awkward. You guys slept together, but that doesn’t mean you guys are date-worthy.”

 

Clarke would’ve vouched that Lexa would be the perfect candidate to take her out on a date. Despite the awkwardness from their first date, Clarke could never get over how much effort Lexa put into it. And now she had to go on a date with a girl she barely knew. She had no idea how she going to explain this to Lexa.

 

“You said this Friday?” Clarke asked after a moment of silence, making Octavia smile again.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“It’s a maybe.”

 

* * *

 

 

Telling Lexa was a lot harder than Clarke thought it would be. Lexa was sitting right next to her on the bed, while Octavia and Raven were out. Clarke knew this would be her only time to tell her without her overbearing friends around.

 

For once, they weren’t doing homework, instead enjoying each other’s company. It was nice having someone to watch Netflix with, and Clarke was afraid she was going to ruin it.

 

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Clarke spoke over the documentary that was playing.

 

Lexa snapped her head up to look at Clarke. Her eyebrows knitted together. “If this is about my mom. I-”

 

“It’s not.” Clarke quickly cut Lexa off, scooting closer to her. “It’s something different. Something that’s happening tomorrow night.”

 

“Okay?” Lexa frowned, waiting for Clarke to continue.

 

“This wasn’t my idea. I’m actually very against it, but Octavia is excited about it.”

 

“Excited about what?”

 

“She set me up on a blind date.” Clarke spoke fast, and hoped Lexa didn’t catch a word she’d said, but she did.

 

Lexa’s frown only deepened as she took a moment to process what Clarke had just said.

 

“A blind date?”

 

“She thinks it’ll be good for me. I was against it, but I figured why not.”

 

Lexa stayed silent, focusing on the TV in front of her. She briefly thought about the vows that they’d written just weeks before, but also thought how she wasn’t being completely honest herself.

 

Lexa chewed on her bottom lip, having no idea why there was so much rage in her heart. Now wasn’t the time to get mad.

 

“I’m guessing you’re going to go?” Lexa asked softly.

 

“Unless you tell me not to.” Clarke answered.

 

“I would never tell you to do that.”

 

“Well, tell me something because I won’t go if you think it’s a terrible idea.”

 

“I think it’s a terrible idea, but I’m not going to stop you.”

 

“You technically can because we’re married.”

 

“Let’s not play the marriage card today.” Lexa sighed in aggravation.

 

“Okay. You’re clearly mad about this.”

 

“Not mad, just blind-sided. I see why you said yes, though. If Anya set me up on a blind date, she would expect me to go because I’m single. I’m not ready to tell people about us, so you should just go, Clarke.”

 

“I’m not going to go if you’re going to be mad about it.”

 

Clarke could tell by the way Lexa was sitting, that she wasn’t okay with this date. Her shoulders were stiff, eyes trained forward and jaw locked. Clarke knew it wasn’t going to be easy to tell Lexa, but they both have been busy over the last couple of days. This was the only day, she knew her friends would be out of the apartment for a couple of hours and they could talk about this in peace.

 

“I’m not mad about it. I said I understood.”

 

“Judging by your body language, you aren’t okay with it.” Clarke pointed out, making Lexa sigh again.

 

“You’re not going to drop this, are you?” Lexa asked in an accusatory voice.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“One night isn’t going to kill me. Even though I had every intention of hanging out with you tomorrow, you should just go on the date. Maybe it’ll get Octavia off your back for a while.”

 

“You’ll be my get out of jail free card?” Clarke asked hopefully.

 

“If you want me to be.” Lexa responded coolly.

 

“Of course I want you to be. The first sign of trouble, I’m texting you.”

 

“Well then, the date shouldn’t last very long.” Lexa said, a smirk coating her lips.

 

“Hey!” Clarke said in mock offense, before they both went back to the documentary. Clarke knew the date wasn’t sitting well with Lexa at all, but there wasn’t much for her to do about it now. She just hoped it would go smoothly and there would be no problems.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke tried not to frown in disgust at herself. She almost didn’t recognize herself all dolled up. Her light blue dress went perfectly with the black heels she was wearing. Her hair was down in curls, and she let Octavia do her make-up. Clarke was bummed that Lexa couldn’t be here to see how good she looked. Clarke was almost grateful for it, because she had no idea what she would say to Lexa.

 

Both Raven and Octavia were fussing about how good Clarke looked, Clarke didn’t want to ruin their fun. So, she faked a smile all the way to the four star restaurant she was meeting her mysterious date at.

 

“Reservations are under her first name, Maddie, and your mysterious hot date awaits you!” Octavia informed her, while pushing her in the direction of the restaurant. Clarke wanted to kill Octavia for doing this, but figured she would just get it over with.

 

“Good luck. We won’t be home tonight if you want to bring her back to ours and have dirty-”

 

Clarke quickly walked away from Raven, her hands covering her ears. She couldn’t believe she was walking toward the restaurant right now. She remembered how terribly her first date with Lexa was, and prayed that she would keep her emotions in check this time.

 

“Hi, reservations under… Maddie?” Clarke half-asked the hostess, but she just gave her a polite smile and ushered her to a booth in the middle of all the chaos that was the restaurant.

 

The hostess made her way to the booth and put down the menus, before waving goodbye. The dirty blonde that was her date, looked up immediately and Clarke gasped.

 

Despite the horrid look on Clarke’s face, her date just smiled. Clarke realized she was standing in the middle of the restaurant gaping. She knew she didn’t want to draw any attention to herself and quickly sat down.

 

“Hello, Clarke.” The girl greeted softly, and Clarke was having a really hard time trying to close her mouth.

 

“Maddie… Madison?” Clarke asked under her breath, trying not to get angry. She had no idea how this had happened. How was it that she was sitting across from her? Surely, this had to be some kind of mistake.

 

“The one and only.” The girl chuckled awkwardly, but Clarke kept a straight face. “I guess you’re wondering why I’m here.”

 

“Yeah, that’s the question that’s on my mind.”

 

“Well, I actually- I’ve been-” Madison's confession was interrupted by the waiter coming to take their drink order. Clarke took a moment to study the girl across from her.

 

Octavia knew of Madison, but didn’t know what she looked like. Madison had moved before Octavia and Raven moved to her school. Clarke was on her own for a good couple of months before they both came in. Clarke thought it was a miracle from up above.

 

Madison had blonde hair just like her, although most of it had brown highlights. Her hazel green eyes hadn’t changed, and her jaw line had only approved over the years. In a way, Madison looked the same while looking completely different. For starters, she didn’t have braces anymore and her acne was cleared up.

 

Madison was wearing a black silky camisole, with a navy blue blazer over it. Her mascara was highlighting her hazel eyes and a thin layer of blush coated her cheeks. Clarke couldn’t help but notice her fashion had gotten better over the years too.

 

“And for you, ma’am?” The waiter asked, but Clarke was too focused on her childhood best friend.

 

“Clarke?” Madison asked, and Clarke snapped out of it at hearing her voice.

 

Clarke thought about how she wasn’t going to let her emotions get the best of her, but she couldn’t help it right now. There was no way she was going to last this whole date without crying. How could she not? Her childhood best friend (the one she was madly in love with) was coincidentally sitting across from her after moving away and not saying goodbye. After practically shoving Clarke out of her life and now she was here on a date with her? Clarke really did think the universe was messed up.

 

“I’ll just take a water.” Clarke said dumbly, not even looking at the waiter. The waiter took a moment to write that down (Clarke had no idea why. It was the simplest drink on the menu) before dashing off to go get their drink orders.

 

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Madison spoke and it was all too much for Clarke. She remembered that voice. She would dream about that voice. It had been her favorite sound in the whole world, but now it sounded so foreign to her.

 

“Why are _you_ here?” Clarke asked bluntly. She hadn’t removed her purse from her shoulder yet. She didn’t want to get too comfortable.  

 

“I’ve been here this whole time.” Madison confessed, making Clarke’s eyes go wide.

 

“What?”

 

“We moved, before I decided to move back to Nevada. I had no idea that you were even at Polis University until I saw you one day. You didn’t see me and I don’t know how it took me three years to find out you go here.”

 

“It’s a big campus.” Clarke spoke, but she barely registered the words coming out of her mouth. The only thing she was focused on was the fact that her childhood best friend had been here this whole time. All those countless nights wondering where she was, when she was here the whole time, made Clarke feel stupid.

 

“It is and I managed not to run into you anymore. I figured you didn’t want to see me, but I couldn’t keep living like that. Once I figured out you went here, I watched who you hung out with.”

 

“You spied on me?” Clarke asked in disbelief.

 

“Not necessarily, but enough to know you hang out with the same people almost every day. I ran into one of your best friends at the coffee shop and purposely started talking to her. I was just trying to get to you.”

 

“I wish you hadn’t.” Clarke said rudely, before the waiter came back with their drinks. He placed them down on the table before they both quickly order some dinner. Once the waiter was gone, Madison started talking again.

 

“I guess I deserve that. I just wanted to apologize.”

 

“What? Years later? That’s not how this is going to work. If I would’ve known I was going on a date with you, I wouldn’t have showed up.” Clarke held on tighter to her purse straps, suddenly feeling exposed in the short dress she was wearing.

 

“You look lovely.” Madison gestured to her dress and Clarke shook her head.

 

“Don’t do that. I can’t do this. Where were you, huh? You just left me in the dust for so many years. I thought you weren’t gay, Madison? I thought you thought being gay was disgusting.”

“Just keep your voice down, please.” Madison’s eyes pleaded for her to stop, but Clarke was just getting started.

 

“And you had the nerve to have my best friend set me up with you? I don’t care what you thought was going to happen, but it’s not.” Clarke shook her head adamantly.

 

“If you could just give me a second to explain, and we already put our order in.”

 

“That doesn’t mean a damn thing. Why shouldn’t I walk out, the way you walked out on me?” Clarke asked angrily. “You know, my dad died. Where were you when that happened?”

 

“I know you probably won’t forgive me-”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Clarke, please.”

 

“Stop saying my name!” Clarke roared, before clearing her throat. This date was already a thousand times worse than the one with Lexa.

 

“If you could just give me two minutes. I’ll explain everything-”

 

“I need to go to the bathroom. I just need… I just need some air.” Clarke completely ignored everything that was coming out of Madison’s mouth before getting up and walking away. She didn’t care if it was rude. Clarke could literally feel the air in her lungs running out, and she needed to do something about it.

 

She quickly locked herself in the stall before pulling her phone out.

 

 **Clarke:** _OMG. You have to help me_

 

 **Clarke:** _Please save me from this date!_

 

Clarke had to wait a few minutes for Lexa to text her back, but when she did, Clarke finally felt like she could breathe again.

 

 **Lexa:** _Why? Is she too hot for you to handle?_

 

 **Clarke:** _Lexa, I’m being serious_

 

 **Lexa:** _Is everything okay? Is she trying to kidnap you?_

 

 **Lexa:** _OMG. What if this isn’t you? What if it’s her._

 

 **Clarke:** _I’m pretty sure this is Clarke Elizabeth Griffin. I recently married Alexandria Woods and I need her to get her ass down her and save me from this date!_

 

As Clarke was waiting for Lexa to respond, she figured she would actually use the bathroom. Anything that would keep her away from Madison.

 

 **Lexa:** _Already halfway there_

 

 **Clarke:** _THANK YOU_

 

Clarke washed her hands before walking out of the bathroom. She didn’t want to hear anything that Madison had to say. She had dreamed for so many nights for Madison to just come back to her, to give her a reason, but Clarke didn’t want that anymore. She didn’t want to here anymore, and hoped Lexa would hurry.

 

When Clarke made her way back to the booth, the food was already there. Madison was twirling her pasta around with her fork, before looking up to see Clarke coming her way. Madison immediately straightened up and looked at Clarke expectantly.

 

Clarke put her purse down this time, but only because she knew rescue was coming. She tried to eat as much of her dinner as she could, while listening to Madison sigh pathetically.

 

“I’m really sorry for all the mean things I did to you.”

 

“Whatever.” Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“You were my best friend. The person I did everything with. You think it was easy for me?”

 

“Oh, please. You teased me just like the other kids. Of course, it was easy for you.”

 

“Well, it wasn’t. When I was basically living a lie.” Madison said bitterly.

 

Clarke stopped shoving fries in her mouth and looked up at Madison in curiosity.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“What I was trying to say before you ran off to the bathroom was,” Madison took a deep breath, and Clarke had no idea what was going to come falling out of her mouth and if she should believe it. Clarke was still trying to grasp the fact that Madison was actually sitting in front of her. “I had feelings for you, Clarke. I think I still do.”

 

Madison admitted the same time Lexa came rushing through the doors. It wasn’t hard to spot Clarke and Lexa made a beeline toward her.

 

“Clarke!” They both looked over to the girl that was calling her name. Madison sighing in annoyance and Clarke sighing in relief.

 

“Oh, I think that’s my wi-“ Clarke quickly stopped mid-sentence, knowing that she almost gave away valuable information. “My friend is right over there.”

 

Lexa was sitting alone in her room, angrily eating Chinese food when Clarke texted her. She didn’t think Clarke was going to text her at all. She had no idea why she was so sad that she was alone tonight. Lexa usually loved being on her own, but she was getting so used to Clarke’s company. She hated that the blonde was here, and more than thrilled that she’d texted.

 

“Clarke, please. I think we should continue talking.”

 

“I think we talked enough for one night, Madison. I’m going to leave now.”

 

Clarke got up, and didn’t bother looking back, not with Lexa right in front of her. She quickly grabbed the girl’s arm and dragged her outside.

 

“Okay, what was wrong with her?” Lexa asked as they hurriedly made their way to Lexa’s truck. “She was hot.”

 

“Lexa, please just drive before she comes out here.”

 

“Was she crazy? Did she threaten you with a knife?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“Then I’m lost.” Lexa deadpanned as she drove out of the restaurant's parking lot.

 

Clarke stayed quiet for a moment. She had no idea how to voice her thoughts right now. A part of Clarke didn’t want to believe anything that Madison said. That Madison was just trying to make herself feel better, but what if she was telling the truth? Did Madison really have feelings for her all those years ago, but never told her? Did Madison stop being friends with her for the fear of the unknown? Clarke had no idea and a part of her wanted to stay back on that date and figure it all out. The other part wanted to drive fast down this road and create as much distance between her and Madison as possible.

 

“So many nights, I would lay awake and pray that Madison would call or text me like she used to. We would always talk until three in the morning or until one of us fell asleep. For so many nights, I just prayed that I would have my best friend back.” Clarke stopped, the events finally catching up to her. “And now she’s back.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“That girl back there was Madison Peters. The one I told you about. She’s been here for awhile, but I never knew. I never noticed.”

 

“The university is pretty big.” Lexa said. “So, what now?”

 

“Nothing. I don’t want to hear anything she has to say. She can’t come back into my life right now, and expect me to greet her with open arms. I don’t work like that.”

 

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Lexa smirked.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening. I have to call my mom when we get to my place.”

 

“Sure.” Lexa nodded.

 

“You know, I could use a really good distraction right now,” Clarke spoke with a cheeky smile. “Now, would be a wonderful time to tell me about your mom.”

 

“You don’t want to know about her.” Lexa quickly brushed it off, turning the music up. Clarke was fast to turn it back down.

 

“I actually would love to hear about the woman who birthed you. Who taught you everything there is to know. She did a good job with you.”

 

“You can’t guilt trip me.”

 

“I can try,” Clarke giggled. “But seriously, thank you for coming to get me.”

 

“It was no problem.” Lexa said before focusing back on the road, glad that Clarke hadn’t said anything more about her mom. It was starting to take a toll on her. Lexa hadn’t thought about her mom in a while, and now suddenly, she was the only thing Lexa could think about.

 

Lexa didn't want to think about it. The pain that came with thinking about her mother. The drama that came with her. Lexa didn’t want to tell Clarke what happened with her, but knew the blonde wasn’t going to stop asking.

 

Lexa couldn’t keep avoiding the subject. She knew things were going to change between them once Clarke really knew what was going on with her mother. They always did. Anya was the only one who knew about her mother. Not even Costia knew where she really was. Lexa had lied and said she was overseas. It was always easier than telling people the truth.

 

Lexa was embarrassed. This was technically her fault. If she had just kept her mouth shut and took the bullying, then maybe none of this would’ve happened.

 

Lexa hated going home. She avoided it at all costs if she could. It was never easy being in her hometown, where _everyone_ knew. Lexa knew she wasn’t ready to talk about it, but once she put her truck in park, she stopped Clarke from getting out.

 

The blonde looked at her questioningly, and Lexa’s nerves were all over the place. The pain in her heart wasn’t going to go away until she spoke about it. She hadn’t talked about it in a while, because she just covered it up. It was always easier that way. Clarke was starting to prove to be a person she could count on, and Lexa stopped her from getting out of the truck.

 

“Everything okay? Not trying to kidnap me, are you?” Clarke asked with a small smile, that quickly faded when she saw how serious Lexa looked.

 

“I don’t like talking about my mom.” Lexa said softly.

 

“Oh, Lexa,” Clarke sighed. “I was just messing around with you. We don’t have to talk about her.”

 

“I haven’t thought about her in awhile.”

 

“Is she…?”

 

“No, but she’s not here.”

 

“Then, where is she?” Clarke asked in confusion.

 

Lexa stopped talking. She sighed heavily before facing Clarke again.

 

“I never talk about my mom, because she’s in prison.”


End file.
